


Geliebter Römer

by Rosenrot (Blue_Night)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Germania, Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Slavery, petting
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Rosenrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, der junge Häuptling der größten Siedlung des Stammes der Mattiacer findet auf einer Lichtung einen jungen, schwer verletzten Römer, der mit seinen Männern aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurde. Was wird geschehen, wenn Erik Marcus zu seinen Leuten bringt, um ihn gesund zu pflegen? Werden die beiden einander näher kommen und vielleicht sogar die Hintergründe des feigen Anschlags und den mysteriösen Tod von Eriks Vater Albin aufklären können?</p><p>Ein Abenteuer aus dem antiken Germanien mit Marco Reus alias dem römischen Legaten Marcus Retus und Erik Durm, dem stolzen Germanen-Krieger Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Verletzte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Meine liebe GoForGoals, ich wünsche Dir Alles Liebe und Gute zu Deinem Geburtstag, dass Du einen wunderschönen Tag hast und alle Deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Du bist die tollste Freundin, die es gibt, und ich möchte Dir mit dieser Geschichte etwas ganz Besonderes zum Geburtstag schenken. :-*
> 
> 'The Gift' war nur der Appetithappen und natürlich nicht die Geschichte, an der ich seit einer Woche schreibe, das ist diese hier. Ich wollte aber mit meinem 'richtigen' Geschenk warten, bis Du die andere gelesen hast. :-) Dies hier ist mein eigentliches Geschenk für Dich, 'The Gift' kannst Du als Wiedergutmachung sehen, weil ich letztes Jahr zu spät dran war. Ich habe es geschafft, 6 Kapitel vorzuschreiben und werde heute hoffentlich noch 2 weitere schaffen, so dass ich alle drei bis vier Tage ein Kapitel posten kann und immer genug Zeit habe, um noch welche vorzuschreiben. Ich denke, dass es lange überfällig war, eine deutsche Geschichte über unseren geliebten Römer Marcus Retus und seinen trotzigen Germanen Erik zu schreiben, und diesmal ist Erik quasi der 'Held' und darf sich um Marcus kümmern. Natürlich kommen auch Rufus und Marcus' Pferd wieder vor, genauso wie einige andere Fußballer. Falls ich heute noch mein Pensum schaffe, bekommst Du morgen Kapitel 2, versprochen. Ich möchte immer so um die 2000 Wörter pro Kapitel schreiben, mal sehen, wie es wird. Ich habe beschlossen, diese Geschichte nicht der Serie um Marcus Retus hinzuzufügen, da sie auf deutsch geschrieben ist, aber eigentlich gehört sie natürlich dazu.  
> Ich hoffe soooo sehr, dass Dir diese Geschichte genauso gefällt wie 'The Gift', hier hängt mein ganzes Herzblut drin.  
> Deine wundervolle Geschichte 'Geliebter Feind' hat mich zu dem Titel inspiriert, ich habe lange nach einem passenden Titel gesucht, und ich denke, dieser hier ist die beste Wahl. :-)
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, ich weiß nicht wie viele von Euch meine englischen Geschichten über den Römer Marcus und seinen Germanen Erik gelesen haben, die beiden sind mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und ich hoffe, dass diejenigen von Euch, die sie noch nicht kannten, sie genauso mögen werden wie ich.  
> Ich werde in den Anmerkungen zu den Kapiteln einige Erklärungen zu den Namen und Orten abgeben, damit ihr eine Vorstellung habt, worum es hier geht. Diese Geschichte ist natürlich historisch gesehen nicht völlig akurat, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, damit sie einigermaßen korrekt und plausibel ist.
> 
> Das große Römerlager Mogontiacum ist die heutige Stadt Mainz und Augusta Treverorum ist die Stadt Trier.  
> Die Geschichte spielt um 16 nach Christus, einige Jahre nach der Varusschlacht im Teutoburger Wald, als Tiberius Kaiser von Rom war. Die Mattiacer, deren Oberhaupt Erik ist, lebten in der Nähe von Mainz und waren ein Stamm, der den Römern freundlich gesinnt war und nicht an den Aufständen beteiligt war.
> 
> Erik ist ein alter germanischer Name und bedeutet 'Der Ehrenvolle'
> 
> Marcus ist lateinisch und bedeutet 'dem Kriegsgott Mars geweiht'. 
> 
> Der Kelte Rufus ist mein eigener Charakter, der Name bedeutet 'der Rote'.
> 
> Ein Legatus war ein hochrangiger römischer Offizier und der Kommandant eines Römer-Lagers.
> 
> Mehr Erklärungen werden folgen. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichte gefallen wird, Euer Feedback würd mich sehr glücklich machen!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik und seine Krieger finden auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe ihrer Siedlung einen schwerverletzten Römer, der mit seinen Legionären in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist. Wird der junge Häuptling ihn mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen, um ihm zu helfen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist mehr oder weniger eine Einleitung, in den nächsten wird es mehr Interaktion zwischen Marcus und Erik geben, versprochen. :-)

Hoch oben in einem der dichten, grünen Baumwipfel des dichten Waldes sang ein einsamer Vogel unbeirrt sein fröhliches Lied, das Leben und den Frühling preisend, obwohl eine Totenklage sicherlich angebrachter gewesen wäre, wenn man den Schauplatz des schrecklichen Geschehens näher betrachtete. Die Römer lagen bewegungslos über die Lichtung verteilt, sieben an der Zahl, das Gras rot gefärbt von ihrem Blut, als die Neuankömmlinge den Platz erreichten, an dem das Massaker stattgefunden hatte.

Einer aus der Gruppe stach besonders hervor, ein junger Mann von hohem Wuchs und edler, schlanker Gestalt, die dichten, hellbraunen Haare zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden, damit sie ihm nicht in das schöne, männliche Gesicht fielen. Seine klaren, haselnussbraunen Augen suchten aufmerksam die Umgebung ab, und er hielt seinen Speer und sein Kurzschwert fest in der Hand als er langsam den Rand der Lichtung abschritt, bereit, auf jedes noch so leise, verdächtige Geräusch sofort zu reagieren. Jeder mögliche, heimliche Beobachter musste sofort erkennen, dass dieser außergewöhnliche junge Krieger der Anführer der Truppe war, gewohnt Befehle zu erteilen und Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Als er den Platz schließlich einmal umrundet hatte und ihm sein Instinkt sagte, dass die heimtückischen Angreifer nicht mehr in der Nähe waren, winkte er Zweien seiner Männer ihm zu folgen, während der Rest der Gruppe sich anschickte, die Umgebung abzusichern und nach Spuren abzusuchen.

Ausdruckslos betrachtete er den toten Legionär, zu dem er sich hinunter gebeugt hatte um zu prüfen, ob noch ein Funken Leben in ihm zu finden war. Sein geübter Blick stellte sofort fest, dass bei diesem hier keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, und er stand auf, um den nächsten Römer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der junge Mann war gerade dabei, sich erneut hinzuknien, als der Ruf seines Gefährten ihn davon abhielt.

„Erik! Dieser hier ist noch am Leben!“ Der junge Germane mit dem Namen Erik wandte sich um, um zu seinem Freund und Waffenbruder zu eilen. Der kleinere Krieger kniete neben einem hochgewachsenen Römer, dessen Haare normalerweise vermutlich blond, jetzt aber mit Blut verklebt waren.

„Bist Du sicher, Jonas?“ Fragte Erik skeptisch, aber sein Freund nickte. „Es ist nicht mehr viel Leben in ihm, aber er atmet noch. Er muss sich tapfer gewehrt haben, er hält sein Schwert noch in der Hand. Er hat eine böse Wunde in der Seite und viel Blut verloren.“ Jonas' kritischer Blick hatte sofort die Schwere der Wunde erkannt. „Er wird es nicht mehr lange machen, vielleicht sollten wir ihn von seinem Elend erlösen.“

Der Anführer mit dem Namen Erik starrte einen Augenblick lang auf den noch jungen Römer hinab, der nicht so viel älter als er selbst sein konnte. Er trug die gleiche einfache Kleidung wie die anderen Toten, aber seine schneeweißen, edlen Gesichtszüge deuteten auf eine vornehme Abstammung hin, und Erik war sich sicher, dass dieser Römer kein einfacher Legionär war.

„Nein, wir nehmen ihn mit“, entschied er mit fester Stimme. „Verbindet ihn und baut eine Trage, er wird uns vielleicht noch nützlich sein.“

Jonas' zweifelnder Blick machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er dies nicht für wahrscheinlich hielt und die Gefahr, die ihnen durch einen gefangenen und verwundeten Römer drohen konnte, als nicht zu gering einschätzte, aber er versuchte nicht, gegen den Befehl seines Anführers zu protestieren, sondern riss stattdessen die Tunika des Römers, der neben dem Verwundeten lag, entzwei, um die immer noch heftig blutende Wunde ihres Gefangenen zu verbinden.

„Malte, hilf ihm, ich werde die anderen anweisen, eine Trage zu bauen“, sagte Erik während er aufstand, um zu Lars hinüber zu gehen, der anscheinend im Wald etwas gefunden hatte und ihm heftig zuwinkte. Er rief seinen Männern einen kurzen Befehl zu, die daraufhin sofort anfingen, aus Ästen eine Trage zu bauen.

„Was gibt es, Lars?“ Fragte er alarmiert, als er seinen Freund erreichte. Ein wütendes Wiehern gab ihm die Auskunft, die er benötigte, und er stieß unwillkürlich einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, als er den herrlichen, schwarzen Araberhengst erblickte, dessen Zügel sich in einem der Büsche verfangen hatten und ihn nun am Weiterrennen hinderten.

„Er kam plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts herangaloppiert, Erik. Es scheint so, als ob die Angreifer die Pferde mitgenommen haben, dieser Hengst hier sich aber befreien konnte. Vorsicht, er ist wild!“ Warnte der Blondschopf seinen Befehlshaber, als Erik sich dem mit seinen Hufen wild um sich schlagenden Tier zu nähern begann.

„Er ist nicht wild, er will nur zu seinem Herrn.“ Erklärte Erik leise, ohne den Blick von dem Hengst zu nehmen. „Zu seinem Herrn?“ Fragte Lars verblüfft. Er nahm die Waffen, die sein Anführer ihm reichte und beobachtete besorgt, wie Erik dem schnaubenden Biest immer näher kam.

Erik nickte. „Einer der Römer lebt noch, wir nehmen ihn mit. Ich glaube, dass er der Anführer war, und dass dieser Araberhengst hier sein Pferd ist. Ruhig, mein Schöner, ganz ruhig. Ich tue Dir nichts, ich will Dir nur helfen. Du willst zu Deinem Herrn, nicht wahr?“ Schnurrte der junge Germane sanft, die Hände flach ausgestreckt, um dem aufgeregten Pferd zu zeigen, dass er er ihm nichts antun wollte.

Der Hengst rollte mit den Augen und stampfte mit den Vorderhufen, aber er versuchte nicht, Erik zu beißen, als er den Hals lang machte, um misstrauisch an seiner Handfläche zu schnuppern. „So ist es gut, mein Schöner, ich tue Dir nichts. Ich werde jetzt die Zügel lösen, und dann kannst Du zu Deinem Herrn. Er lebt noch, und wir werden ihn und Dich mitnehmen, das verspreche ich Dir. So, siehst Du? Ein Zügel ist schon einmal frei.“

Erik arbeitete mit ruhigen Bewegungen, den Blick auf das herrliche Reittier gerichtet, während er unablässig auf es einsprach und es sanft lobte. Der Araber schnaubte noch ein paar Mal, aber er stand jetzt still und hielt den Kopf ruhig, damit der unbekannte, aber offensichtlich hilfsbereite Mensch ihn befreien konnte. Erik machte nicht den Fehler, ihn berühren zu wollen, als er den zweiten Zügel endlich entheddert hatte, stattdessen zog er sich behutsam zurück, um dem Wesen, das wild entschlossen war, zu seinem Herrn zu gelangen, den Weg frei zu geben.

Der Hengst sprang nach vorn und galoppierte dann mit einem schrillen Wiehern auf die Lichtung zu dem blonden Römer, den Jonas und Malte verbunden hatten. Dort blieb er stehen, um die reglose Gestalt mit seinen Nüstern zärtlich anzustupsen, und Erik fühlte plötzlich einen Kloß in seinem Hals, als er das leise, verzweifelte Wiehern vernahm, das sich beinahe wie ein Schluchzen anhörte.

„Was für eine Treue!“ Stieß Lars verblüfft hervor, und Erik lächelte grimmig. „Die Treue eines Tieres wiegt oft mehr als die eines Menschen. Er kann die Trage ziehen, er wird seinen Herrn nicht alleine lassen.“

„Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du es riskieren willst, diesen Römer mitzunehmen? Er wird wahrscheinlich sowieso sterben.“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wird er nicht. Dieser Römer wird leben, und er wird mir helfen, den Mörder meines Vaters zu finden. Wir nehmen ihn mit.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu der Lichtung, auf der die Römer in einen blutigen Hinterhalt geraten waren, und das keiner bis auf einen überlebt hatte. Erik war sich sicher, dass die Götter und das Schicksal beschlossen hatten, diesen einen Römer zu verschonen, und Eriks und seinen Pfad kreuzen zu lassen. Ihre Schicksale waren eng miteinander verknüpft, und Erik würde herausfinden, warum das so war, und was die Götter für sie bestimmt hatten.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Der Rückweg zu ihrer Siedlung hatte länger gedauert als der Hinweg, aber nicht so lange, wie Erik es befürchtet hatte, denn der Hengst hatte sich von ihm willig vor die Trage spannen und am Zügel führen lassen, ohne sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Der schwarze Araber hatte niemanden außer Erik an sich heran gelassen, aber er schien zu spüren, dass der junge Germane alles tun würde, um seinen Herrn zu retten, und hatte die Trage mit der kostbaren Last ohne Widerstand behutsam durch den Wald gezogen.

Als sie den Rand ihres Dorfes erreichten, war der junge Häuptling des Stammes der Mattiacer erleichtert, denn der behelfsmäßige Verband, den sie dem Römer angelegt hatten, hatte sich schon wieder bedenklich rot gefärbt.

„Erik, was ist geschehen?“ Sven, so blond wie sein Zwillingsbruder Lars, der Erik auf seinem Erkundungstrip begleitet hatte, kam ihnen entgegen, verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd, als er das fremde Pferd und die Trage bemerkte.

„Sieben Römer wurden in der Nähe unseres Dorfes in einem Hinterhalt niedergemetzelt. Ich nehme an, dass sie nach Mogontiacum unterwegs waren. Einer von ihnen hat überlebt, ist aber schwer verwundet. Bitte kümmere Dich mit Lars zusammen darum, dass die Leichen der anderen Römer ordentlich bestattet werden. Wir können sie nicht auf der Lichtung liegen lassen, aber ich wollte es nicht riskieren, einige unserer Männer allein zurückzulassen und selbst in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten, schon gar nicht mit einem Verwundeten im Schlepptau.“

Sven warf einen Blick auf die Trage. „Bist Du sicher, dass er noch lebt?“ Fragte er vorsichtig, aber Erik nickte grimmig. „Er lebt noch, und er wird auch weiterhin leben. Er kann als Geisel für uns von großem Nutzen sein.“ Der Häuptling des Stammes, der dieses Amt von seinem verstorbenen Vater Albin übernommen hatte, drehte sich zu Malte und Jonas um. „Malte, Jonas, Ihr beide helft mit, den Römer in mein Haus zu tragen. Rufus kennt sich mit solchen Verwundungen aus, Du gehst ihm zur Hand, Jonas. Ich komme nach, sobald ich mich um sein Pferd gekümmert habe.“

Sven folgte Erik die letzten Meter zu dem größten Haus der Siedlung, die sich auf der Spitze eines grünen Hügels befand und von einem hölzernen Schutzwall umgeben war. Die Lage auf dem Hügel ließ herannahende Feinde frühzeitig erkennen und war ein guter Schutz gegen Angriffe. Ein Bach, dessen Quelle im Bereich des Dorfes lag versorgte Erik's Volk mit Frischwasser, und die umliegenden Wälder boten reichlich Wild, um die beachtliche Anzahl hungriger Mäuler zu stopfen, die der junge Krieger als Häuptling anführte.

Als sie das Langhaus erreichten, erwarteten Rufus und Lioba die kleine Prozession schon, bereit, sich sofort um den verletzten Römer zu kümmern, der dem Tode näher als dem Leben war. Erik lächelte seine ältere Schwester kurz an, bevor er sich an den rothaarigen Kelten wandte, der als Knabe von Eriks Vater einem brutalen Sklavenhändler abgekauft worden war. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt lebte Rufus als Diener in Albins Haus, und er war der Familie seines verehrten Herren auch nach dessen Tod noch treu ergeben. Rufus war ein paar Jahre älter als Erik, und der junge Mann betrachtete ihn mehr als eine Art großer Bruder anstatt nur den Diener in ihm zu sehen.

„Er hat eine tiefe Speerwunde in der Seite und viel Blut verloren, Rufus. Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen und eine Entzündung vermeiden, vielleicht schafft er es dann. Ich komme gleich zu Euch, aber sein Pferd lässt sich von niemandem außer mir anfassen,“ erklärte er hastig, und sein keltischer Freund nickte.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Erik.“ Er schob vorsichtig seine Arme unter den Rücken des blonden Römers als Malte und Jonas ihn so sanft wie möglich hochhoben und ihn ins Haus trugen. Der schwarze Hengst wieherte verzweifelt und scharrte mit den Hufen, aber Erik tätschelte beruhigend seinen Nacken, bevor er ihn von der Trage befreite. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Deinem Herrn etwas passiert, mein Schöner, das verspreche ich Dir. Wirst Du mich für Dich sorgen lassen bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist, um das selbst zu tun?“ Wisperte er in das zuckende, samtige Ohr des wunderschönen Pferdes. Der Hengst drehte den edlen Kopf und schnaubte. Große, braune Augen blickten ihn an, und Erik konnte die bedingungslose Liebe beinahe körperlich fühlen, die das Tier für seinen menschlichen Herrn verspürte. „Dein Herr muss ein guter Mensch sein, wenn Du ihn so liebst“, sann er nachdenklich als er die Zügel nahm, um ihn auf die kleine, eingezäunte Koppel zu führen, die hinter seinem Haus lag. „Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen, mein Schöner, Du hast mein Wort darauf. Wenn ich nur Deinen und seinen Namen wüsste. Ich werde Dich Donar nennen bis Dein Besitzer mir sagen kann, wie Du heißt.“

Der Hengst schnaubte, und Erik lachte leise. „Der Name gefällt Dir, wie? Sieh nur, Du hast Gesellschaft. Diese Schönheit hier ist meine Stute, und ich erwarte von Dir, dass Du sie gut behandelst. Ihr Name ist Wirbelwind, denn sie ist sehr schnell.“

Wirbelwind wieherte erfreut, als sie ihren Besitzer erblickte, scheute aber zurück, als der schwarze Hengst den Hals streckte, um an ihr zu schnuppern. „Ihr werdet Euch gut vertragen, hörst Du, Wirbelwind?“ Befahl Erik ihr ernst, als er zu ihr trat und ihr beruhigend den Hals streichelte. Wirbelwind schnaubte und rieb ihren Kopf an ihrem geliebten Herrn. „ Du bist meine Nummer Eins, Wirbelwind, das weißt Du doch“, lobte der junge Germane sein Ross, „Donar ist nur unser Gast, und er wird Dir nichts tun. Komm, mein Hübscher, ich nehme Dir den Sattel und die Zügel ab, dann kannst Du trinken und fressen.“ Er trat zu dem schwarzen Hengst und rieb ihm den Hals. Das edle Pferd stupste ihn an und scheuerte dann auf einmal mit seinem Kopf an Eriks Kleidung, als ob er ihn markieren wolle. Erik war einen Moment verwirrt, lächelte aber dann, während er ihm den Sattel abnahm und über den Sattelbock legte. „Du möchtest, dass ich nach Dir rieche, wenn ich mich um Deinen Herrn kümmere, nicht wahr? Nun, das hilft ihm vielleicht wirklich, Donar.“

Der Araber ließ sich widerstandslos sein Geschirr abnehmen, und als Erik ihm zärtlich die Flanke klopfte, trottete er gehorsam zu dem Wassertrog, der an der Wand des Hauses befestigt war. Erik schloss zufrieden das Gatter und beobachtete die beiden Pferde, die einen interessanten Kontrast bildeten, die rassige Apfelschimmelstute, die ihm sein Vater zu der Feier seiner Mannesreife geschenkt hatte, und den nachtschwarzen Araber, der jetzt von dem Wasser trank.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Eingang seines Hauses, in dem seine Schwester und sein keltischer Diener um das Leben eines unbekannten Römers kämpften, eines Römers, dessen Schicksal mit seinem eigenen eng verwoben war, so unglaublich das auch anmutete.


	2. Das Aufwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik hat den verletzten Römer in sein Haus bringen lassen, und dort kämpft er mit seinem treuen, keltischen Diener Rufus jetzt um das Leben des unbekannten Kriegers. Werden sie es schaffen, ihn zu retten? Und wird der Römer endlich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist Dein neues Kapitel, meine Liebe, ganz wie versprochen. Ich bin auch heute schon mit Kapitel 8 etwas weiter gekommen. Es gibt noch nicht so viel Interaktion zwischen Erik und Marcus, aber immerhin mehr als im letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Dir gefällt, in dieser Geschichte steckt mein ganzes Herz drin.
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, es ist immer schwierig, eine lange Geschichte zu schreiben, ohne zu wissen, wie sie Euch als meinen Lesern gefällt, und auch professionelle Schriftsteller haben Menschen, mit denen sie während des Prozess des Schreibens über ihre Geschichten sprechen. Niemand schafft das allein im stillen Kämmerlein. Euer Feedback wäre eine große Hilfe und Motivation für mich, und ich würde mich über jedes Zeichen, wie Ihr meine Geschichte findet, riesig freuen. <333

Erik hörte leises Stimmengemurmel als er sein Haus betrat, das im Gegensatz zu den Häusern der Mitglieder seines Stammes in mehrere Räume unterteilt war.

Sein Vater Albin hatte durch seinen engen Kontakt mit den Römern des Lagers Mogontiacum gelernt, seine Privatsphäre zu schätzen und deshalb dafür gesorgt, dass die einzelnen Schlafräume von der großen Wohnstube abgetrennt waren. Auch das Vieh wurde in einem Stall oder auf der Weide gehalten anstatt mit den menschlichen Bewohnern im Haus zu leben, so wie es bei anderen Stämmen gemeinhin üblich war. Einige Bewohner der Siedlung hatten über sein Verhalten zuerst die Nase gerümpft und Eriks Vater einen verweichlichten Römer-Freund geschimpft, aber nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, dass die Änderung des Wohnverhaltens bewirkte, dass ihre Siedlung von weniger Krankheiten heimgesucht wurde, hatten sie ebenfalls damit begonnen, das Vieh in Ställen und auf der Weide zu halten.

Erik und Lioba hatten unter dem Dach des großen Langhauses ihre beiden eigenen Räume gehabt, aber nachdem sein Vater vor etlichen Monaten unerwartet einer mysteriösen Krankheit erlegen war, war Erik als sein Erbe und neuer Häuptling der Siedlung in das große Schlafzimmer umgezogen. Ihre Mutter war schon vor langer Zeit gestorben, und seit dem Tod ihres Vaters lebten Erik und Lioba zusammen mit Rufus allein in dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Erik hatte zwar nur schweren Herzens das Schlafgemach seines Vaters zu seinem eigenen gemacht, aber er war sich seiner Pflichten bewusst, und es nicht zu tun wäre ihm von manch einem der älteren Krieger sicherlich als Schwäche ausgelegt worden und hätte seine sowieso nicht ganz einfache Situation als sehr junger Häuptling noch weiter erschwert.

Das Gemurmel kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer, und dieses betrat er nun um zu sehen, wie weit Rufus und Lioba mit der Versorgung des verwundeten Römers vorangekommen waren. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den relativ großen Raum, der durch ein mit Läden verschließbares Fenster erhellt und belüftet werden konnte. Rufus hatte allerdings die Läden jetzt schließen lassen und stattdessen zwei Lampen, die mit Fett gefüllt waren angezündet, vermutlich um zu vermeiden, dass der verletzte Römer in der relativ kühlen Frühlingsluft weiter auskühlte.

Der junge Häuptling mit den edlen Gesichtszügen und den eindringlichen, haselnussbraunen Augen blieb einen Augenblick lang auf der Türschwelle stehen und blickte auf das bleiche Antlitz des unbekannten Römers hinab, der eine Seite in ihm zum schwingen brachte, von der Erik gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie überhaupt besaß.

Rufus und Lioba hatten den schmutzigen und mit Blut durchtränkten Verband vorsichtig von der fürchterlichen Speerwunde abgelöst, und der Kelte war gerade dabei, sie sehr sorgfältig zu säubern.

„Man sollte die Wunde ausbrennen“, ertönte Jonas' Stimme von der anderen Seite des Bettes her, aber Eriks treuer Diener schüttelte den Kopf, ohne dabei von seiner schaurigen Tätigkeit aufzusehen.

„Nein, der Schock des fürchterlichen Schmerzes würde ihn ganz sicher umbringen. Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber er kann es schaffen, wenn wir ihn ruhig halten und es fertig bringen, ihm genug Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Die Wunde hat Gott sei Dank weder das Herz noch die Lunge verletzt, soweit ich das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wenigstens beurteilen kann. Und die starke Blutung hat den Schmutz mit weggespült, sie scheint sauber zu sein.“ Er nahm das saubere Leinen, das Lioba ihm reichte, um es vorsichtig und dennoch fest gegen die Wunde zu drücken, damit die Blutung stoppte und er die Wunde verbinden konnte.

Der Verwundete, der bis dahin völlig still und ohne sich zu rühren dagelegen hatte, bewegte sich plötzlich und stöhnte, als er versuchte, der für ihn wahrscheinlich äußerst schmerzhaften Berührung zu entgehen. Vermutlich hatte der heftige Schmerz ihn aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht gerissen, aber Erik war beinahe dankbar dafür.

„Erik, kannst Du ihn ruhig halten?“ Fragte Rufus drängend, als Jonas es nicht schaffte, den Unbekannten von seinen kläglichen Versuchen der Behandlung auszuweichen abhalten konnte, und der junge Häuptling löste sich aus seiner Starre und eilte zu seinem Bett, auf das der Fremde gelegt worden war und auf dem er nun um sein Leben kämpfte, um ihn fest und seine Arme möglichst ruhig zu halten.

Der Geruch des Blutes überwältigte Erik beinahe als er sich über den Römer beugte, aber er schluckte seinen Ekel tapfer hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf die trotz seines bedrohlichen Zustandes immer noch schönen Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes, der immer noch stöhnte, aber zu schwach war, um sich gegen den festen Griff zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig, Fremder. Du bist hier in Sicherheit, wir wollen Dir nur helfen“, murmelte der brünette Mattiacer sanft und strich mit der Hand eine blutverkrustete, ehemals blonde Strähne aus der blassen Stirn. Vielleicht waren es Eriks beruhigende Worte, vielleicht auch der vertraute Geruch seines Rosses, welcher noch an Eriks Fingern haftete, auf jeden Fall hörte der römische Krieger auf, sich gegen Eriks Griff zu wehren, und auch sein Stöhnen wurde leiser. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und Erik brachte sein Ohr ganz dicht an seinen Mund heran, aber der Verletzte war schon wieder in eine erneute Bewusstlosigkeit zurückgeglitten, und Erik unterdrückte einen enttäuschten Seufzer, denn er war sich fast sicher, dass der Unbekannte einen Namen geflüstert hatte.

Hoffentlich wachte er aus dieser Ohnmacht wieder auf, denn Erik wollte unbedingt noch einmal seine Stimme hören und seinen Namen und den seines Araberhengstes erfahren. Nachdenklich strich er noch einmal über die bleiche, stoppelige Wange.

„Ich werde Dich nicht sterben lassen, Römer. Ich habe es deinem Hengst versprochen, und ich verspreche es jetzt auch Dir: ich werde mit allen Mitteln um Dein Leben kämpfen, und ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis ich den Kampf um Dein Leben gewonnen habe. Das schwöre ich Dir bei Donar, dem Gott des Donners, Baldur, dem Gott des Frühlings und Freya, der Göttin der Liebe, so wahr ich Erik, Häuptling der Mattiacer bin!“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Schmerz. Unsäglicher Schmerz. In seiner linken Seite schien ein Feuer zu wüten, und Marcus Retus stöhnte auf und versuchte, dem Schmerz, der jede andere Empfindung in ihm auslöschte, auszuweichen.

Etwas hielt ihn fest und hinderte ihn daran, und Marcus stöhnte wieder und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber er war viel zu schwach dafür.

Eine Stimme murmelte etwas und eine Hand strich beruhigend über sein Gesicht, eine Hand, die fremd war und doch vertraut roch. Marcus versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, warum dieser Geruch ihm so vertraut war, und ein Name kam ihm flüchtig in den Sinn. _'Fulgur'_. Wer oder was war _Fulgur_? Jemand, der Marcus sehr viel bedeutete, das wusste er trotz des Nebels, der seinen Verstand umgab.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, aber dann spürte er den warmen Hauch sanften Atems auf seinem merkwürdig tauben Gesicht, und die Hand streichelte ihn erneut. War das die Hand einer Göttin oder eines Gottes, bereit, ihn in die Totenwelt zu geleiten?

Aber die Stimme klang eher wie die eines jungen Mannes, und sie murmelte jetzt etwas von einem Pferd, einem Versprechen und von Göttern, die Marcus nicht kannte. War das alles vielleicht nur ein Traum? Seine Augen waren so schwer, und er konnte sie nicht öffnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Er war so müde, und die Dunkelheit drohte, ihn wieder zu verschlucken, aber die Stimme hatte etwas tröstendes und ermutigendes an sich, und Marcus klammerte sich an diesen Trost als ihn die nächste Ohnmacht umfing und jedes bewusste Denken wieder auslöschte.

Er musste kämpfen, das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit ihn wieder überwältigte, denn eines wusste Marcus ganz sicher: er durfte nicht sterben, bevor er den jungen Mann erblickt hatte, der zu dieser wundervollen Stimme gehörte und der so gut und vertraut duftete.

Oh nein, er würde nicht sterben, jetzt nicht. Marcus musste kämpfen und er würde leben, egal, was die Götter und das Schicksal für ihn geplant hatten.

 

*~*~*~*

 

„Du solltest Dich etwas ausruhen, Rufus“, stellte Erik fest, als er einige Stunden später wieder sein Schlafgemach betrat. Er hatte noch einmal nach Wirbelwind und Donar geschaut und sie für die Nacht versorgt. Er mochte der Häuptling dieser großen und wohlhabenden Siedlung sein, aber er musste sich um seine Tiere genauso kümmern wie die anderen Mitglieder seines Stammes auch, und um die Pferde hatte er sich selbst kümmern wollen.

Donar war immer noch verstört und misstrauisch, und er war vor Malte, der Erik angeboten hatte, sich um die sechs Schweine, die vier Kühe und zwei Ochsen zu kümmern, mit einem schrillen Wiehern zurückgeschreckt. Malte hatte genug Verstand besessen, um es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen und die Pferde Erik selbst überlassen. Erik hatte die Idee gehabt, dem wunderschönen schwarzen Araber ein Stück von der Tunika seines Herrn mitzubringen, und Donar, wie er das herrliche Geschöpf nannte, hatte dankbar seinen Kopf an Eriks Schulter gerieben. Das Stückchen Stoff hatte er an dem Sattel befestigt, den der Hengst getragen hatte, und als er sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, um einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Pferde zu werfen, hatte Donar an der Tunika geschnuppert und seine Nüstern darin vergraben, ein Anblick, der Erik beinahe die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.

Rufus' Antwort riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Diese Nacht wird darüber entscheiden, ob er sterben oder leben wird, ich sollte an seiner Seite bleiben.“

Erik lächelte ihn an und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich dann neben ihn zu setzen. „Ich werde solange bei ihm wachen, Rufus. Leg Dich auf die Matratze neben der Tür, ich wecke Dich, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert.“

Der rothaarige Kelte zögerte für ein paar Sekunden, nickte dann aber. „Ich könnte ein paar Minuten Schlaf gebrauchen. Außerdem scheint Deine Nähe eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.“

Erik seufzte. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich nach seinem Araber rieche, ich dachte, das würde ihm vielleicht helfen.“ Er betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Römers, der bleich und still in Eriks Bett lag. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder war er nicht mehr ganz so totenblass? Rufus und er hatten ihn so gut es ging gewaschen nachdem sein Freund und treuer Diener die Wunde versorgt hatte. Es gab allerdings immer noch einige Stellen in seinem blonden Haar, in denen Blut klebte, da sie es nicht gewagt hatten, den Verletzten zu sehr zu bewegen, nachdem Rufus das Wunder fertig gebracht hatte, die Blutung tatsächlich zu stillen.

Das Stroh der Matratze raschelte leise, als der rothaarige Mann sich darauf niederlegte. „Nein, Erik, ich glaube nicht, dass es nur an dem vertrauten Geruch seines Pferdes liegt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Du es warst, der ihn beruhigt hat, als ich die Wunde auswaschen musste. Er hat auf Deine Stimme reagiert, Erik, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Danke, mein Freund. Wenn Du es sagst...“ Erik strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn seines ungewöhnlichen Gastes. Gefangenen? Geisel? Es widerstrebte dem jungen Häuptling, so über den schönen Römer zu denken, das Wort Gast gefiel ihm besser. Die Stirn war kühl, ein gutes Zeichen. Wenigstens hatte sich bisher noch kein Wundfieber eingestellt, und als er kurz die Decke anhob um einen Blick auf den Verband zu werfen, stellte er mit Erleichterung fest, dass das weiße Leinen sich nicht rot gefärbt hatte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Blutung tatsächlich zumindest fürs Erste gestoppt war.

Rufus' ruhiger Atem bewies ihm, dass sein treuer Diener eingeschlafen war, und nachdem er eine Weile auf die tiefen Atemzüge des Kelten und die flachen des Römers gelauscht hatte, begann er, leise mit dem Römer zu sprechen. Erik war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er das tat, aber es erschien ihm irgendwie richtig zu sein, und so erzählte er ihm von seinem schwarzen Araber und dass er sein Pferd gut versorgt hatte. Seine Stimme war leise genug, um Rufus nicht aufzuwecken, und er konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Verwundeten und berichtete ihm, wie vorsichtig sein Hengst ihn zu der Siedlung gezogen hatte, und dass er den Angreifern tapfer entkommen war, um sofort zurück zu seinem geliebten Herrn zu eilen.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber es war nur seine Schwester, die ein Tablett in den Händen hielt. „Lioba, Du solltest schlafen es ist spät!“ Wisperte Erik leise, aber seine Schwester lächelte nur. „So wie Du auch, was? Ich dachte mir, dass Du Hunger haben musst, Du hast seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen, Bruder.“ Sie stellte das Tablett, auf dem ein irdener Krug mit Wasser, ein hölzerner Becher und eine Schüssel mit ihrem besonderen Eintopf standen, vorsichtig auf die Truhe neben Eriks Bett und wies auf das saubere Leinen, das über ihrem Arm hing.

„Rufus meinte, wir sollten ein Stück Stoff mit Wasser tränken und gegen seine Lippen pressen, vielleicht kann er auf diese Weise ein wenig Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen“, erklärte die junge Mattiacerin, und Erik nickte und nahm das Tuch. „Danke, Lioba. Begib Dich jetzt bitte zur Ruhe, ich werde an seinem Bett wachen.“

Seine Schwester zögerte einen Augenblick, nickte dann aber und verließ nach einem kurzen Gute-Nacht-Gruß das dämmrige Zimmer.

Erik wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Rufus immer noch fest schlief, befeuchtete er das Leintuch und drückte es sanft gegen die trockenen Lippen des Römers.

„Hier, mein Freund, versuch bitte, ein wenig von dem Wasser abzulecken, Du brauchst es nach der Menge an Blut, die Du verloren hast.“ Er wiederholte den Vorgang einige Male, obwohl der Römer zuerst keine Reaktion zeigte, aber nachdem er das Tuch zum fünften Mal gegen seinen Mund gedrückt hatte, öffnete der Verletzte auf einmal seine Lippen und leckte mit der Zunge die Tropfen ab.

Erik keuchte überrascht auf, und dann schlug der Fremde auch schon die Lider auf und blickte ihn aus schmerzumflorten bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Der junge Germane konnte die Pein, die ihm seine Verwundung zufügte, deutlich in seinem Blick erkennen, aber die bemerkenswert schönen Augen waren klar und fest auf ihn gerichtet, und noch bevor Erik etwas sagen konnte, öffnete der Römer den Mund erneut und fragte: „Wo bin ich und wie komme ich hierher?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulgur ist das lateinische Wort für Blitz. Marcus' Pferd heißt in meiner englischen Original-Geschichte eigentlich 'Thunder' (Donner), aber das lateinische Wort für Donner 'Tonitrus' hat mir als Name für ein Pferd so gar nicht gefallen. Eriks Name 'Donar' bedeutet Donner (der germanische Gott des Donners heißt Donar), aber ich wollte, dass Marcus einen lateinischen Namen für sein Pferd wählt, und Blitz und Donner gehören ja zusammen. Ich hoffe, dass der Name Fulgur annehmbar für Marcus' geliebten Araberhengst ist. :-)


	3. Die Erinnerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus ist aufgewacht und hat Erik gefragt, wo er ist. Wird er jetzt länger wach bleiben und mit Erik sprechen können? Und wird er sich an den Überfall erinnern können und Erik erzählen, was passiert ist, bevor der junge Häuptling ihn gefunden hat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist ein neues Kapitel Deiner Geschichte, Süße. Ich hoffe, dass es Dir genauso gefallen wird wie die ersten beiden, es ist das längste bisher und Erik und Marcus haben endlich die Gelegenheit, miteinander zu sprechen. Das nächste Update wird bis Dienstag oder Mittwoch warten müssen, da ich immer so ungefähr fünf bis sechs Kapitel auf Lager haben möchte, und ich ja noch ein paar andere Geschichten weiterführen muss. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um es nicht zu lange werden zu lassen.
> 
> Der Teil in Kursiv-Schrift beschreibt, was Marcus während seiner Ohnmacht empfindet und ist natürlich nicht die Realität.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, meine lieben Leser, ich hoffe sehr, dass Euch mein antikes Abenteuer gefällt.

_Marcus stand bis zur Taille bedeckt in einem Vulkankrater angefüllt mit rotglühender Lava, und die Lava brannte fürchterlich in seiner linken Seite, während sich die rechte Seite seines Körpers seltsam taub anfühlte. Wie war er in diesen Krater geraten und warum brannte die Lava nur an einer Körperhälfte und nicht an der anderen?_

_Marcus versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber die Lava hielt ihn fest und jedes Mal, wenn er es probierte, sich aus der Lava heraus zu stemmen, fuhr ihm der fürchterliche Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper und er gab sein Vorhaben sofort wieder auf. Er war entsetzlich durstig, aber da war nirgendwo Wasser, nur Lava, soweit das Auge reichte. Rot und heiß schmerzte sie in seinen Augen und er schloss sie, damit er sich besser auf die anstrengende Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte, sich an den Grund zu erinnern, wieso er in diesem Krater stand und warum ihm seine linke Körperhälfte so schrecklich weh tat._

_Etwas Nasses, das auf seine aufgesprungenen Lippen tröpfelte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er leckte das kühle Nass gierig ab. Es schmeckte köstlich und weckte seine Lebensgeister, und Marcus reckte das Gesicht den Tropfen entgegen, um seinen Durst zu löschen._

Sanftes Murmeln brachte ihn dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen, und er fühlte Erleichterung, als er feststellte, dass das rote Glühen einem sanften, gelben Dämmerlicht gewichen war. Er blinzelte, um seinen Blick zu klären, und er war dankbar, als das gelbe Dämmerlicht blieb und sich nicht wieder in das rotglühende Leuchten zurück verwandelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann nahm Marcus auch ein Gesicht wahr, das über ihm zu schweben schien.

Marcus war sich sicher, dass er dieses Gesicht noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, denn es war das ausnehmend schöne Antlitz eines jungen Mannes mit edlen Gesichtszügen und sanften, haselnussfarbenen Augen, die ihn eindringlich musterten. Dieses Gesicht hätte Marcus auf keinen Fall vergessen, wenn er dem jungen Germanen vorher schon einmal begegnet wäre, da war er sich ganz sicher. Dass es ein Germane war und kein Römer sein konnte, war ihm trotz seines schwachen Zustandes sofort klar, Marcus hatte genug Römer und Germanen gesehen, um den Unterschied sofort instinktiv zu erkennen.

„Wo bin ich und wie komme ich hierher?“ Fragte er verwirrt, denn jetzt spürte er auch die weiche Unterlage einer Matratze, auf die sein höllisch schmerzender Körper gebettet war.

Der Germane sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, aber dann lächelte er beruhigend. „Ich werde Deine Fragen beantworten, Römer, aber versuche zuerst, ob Du ein wenig Wasser zu Dir nehmen kannst.“

'Römer'. Der unbekannte junge Mann hatte ihn mit 'Römer' angesprochen, ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er selbst ein Germane war. Marcus beobachtete, wie das Gesicht sich ein wenig zur Seite drehte als der junge Mann sich etwas vorbeugte, und dann wurde ganz behutsam sein Kopf angehoben und der Rand eines Bechers an seine Lippen gehalten. Marcus musste selbst gar nichts tun, trotzdem strengte ihn die winzige Bewegung furchtbar an, und er schaffte es kaum, die Lippen zu öffnen und drei, vier Schlucke von dem kühlen Wasser zu trinken, bevor eine erneute Ohnmacht ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Seine Augen fielen wieder zu, und das letzte, was Marcus noch hörte, war die drängende Frage:

„Wie ist Deine Name, Römer? Bitte, sag mir deinen Namen!“

Dunkelheit umwaberte seine Sinne, aber Marcus kämpfte dagegen an und öffnete mit ungeheurer Willenskraft seinen Mund. „Marcus“, wisperte er, dann wurde es erneut schwarz um ihn herum.

 

*~*~*~*

 

„So, Marcus heißt Du also, ein schöner und edler Name“, murmelte Erik als er Marcus' Kopf behutsam wieder auf das Kissen sinken ließ. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass das Trinken ihn anstrengen würde, immerhin hatte Marcus noch wenige Stunden zuvor an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden. „Du bist also Eurem Kriegsgott Mars geweiht, sehr passend, finde ich, denn Du siehst auch aus wie ein stolzer und tapferer Krieger. Schlaf nur, Ruhe wird Dir helfen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“

Erik stellte den Becher zurück auf das Tablett und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Gast. Marcus' Atemzüge waren jetzt regelmäßiger und tiefer, und sein Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr ganz so blass und eingefallen. Der junge Häuptling hob vorsichtig die Decke an und nickte zufrieden, als er den Verband immer noch weiß und trocken vorfand. Er beugte sich hinunter, um daran zu schnuppern, denn eine Entzündung kündigte sich oft mit einem veränderten Geruch an, aber seine feine Nase konnte nichts besorgniserregendes feststellen, nur den Geruch nach geronnenem Blut und der Heilsalbe, die Rufus auf eine Schicht Leinen aufgetragen hatte, damit die Wirkung der Kräuter langsam durch den Stoff sickern konnte, ohne dass die Mixtur direkt in die offene Wunde gelangte. Solange die Verletzung nicht wieder aufbrach, würde Marcus sich wahrscheinlich erholen, sie mussten nur dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht zu schnell und heftig bewegte.

Die nächsten Stunden brachte Erik damit zu, Marcus beim Schlafen zuzusehen und sich zu fragen, wer die unbekannten Angreifer gewesen waren, die den jungen Römer in einen Hinterhalt gelockt hatten. So viele unbeantwortete Fragen, zum Beispiel wohin Marcus unterwegs gewesen war und warum er nur sechs weitere Soldaten bei sich gehabt hatte. Sein Instinkt sagte Erik, dass Marcus ein hochrangiger und wichtiger Offizier war, und diese reisten normalerweise nicht mit einer solch kleinen Eskorte durch feindliches Gebiet. Die Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald war noch nicht lange her, und das Verhältnis zwischen den römischen Besatzern und den germanischen Stämmen war seither sehr angespannt, um es einmal vorsichtig zu umschreiben. Eriks Vater Albin war einer der wenigen Häuptlinge gewesen, die eine friedliche Koexistenz angestrebt hatten, und Erik war sich sicher, dass er deshalb hatte sterben müssen. Offiziell war sein Vater einer Krankheit erlegen, aber Erik wusste es besser, und das war einer der Gründe, aus denen er sich bisher sehr zurückgehalten hatte, wenn es darum ging, Verhandlungen mit dem nahegelegenen Lager Mogontiacum zu führen.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ Rufus war aufgewacht und gesellte sich jetzt zu ihm, wobei er prüfend die Hand auf Marcus' Stirn legte. Erik fühlte einen seltsamen Stich in der Magengegend, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass er den Gedanken nicht mochte, dass ein anderer als er selbst Marcus berührte. Erik runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Wie kam er auf solche Gedanken? Rufus war sein Freund und ergebener Diener und sicher nicht an Marcus interessiert. Sein einziges Anliegen war, dem verwundeten Römer zu helfen, und dafür musste er ihn natürlich berühren.

Erik unterdrückte sein Unbehagen und lächelte seinen Freund und treuen Gefährten an. „Er war kurz wach und hat zwei, drei Schlucke getrunken. Er ist sehr schwach, war aber bei klarem Verstand. Sein Name ist Marcus.“

Rufus schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Ein sehr passender Name, denke ich. Er ist ganz sicher ein tapferer Krieger. Wie sieht der Verband aus?“

„Gut, ich habe daran gerochen, aber bisher scheint sich die Wunde nicht entzündet zu haben.“ Erik hob vorsichtig die Decke an, um Rufus den Verband inspizieren zu lassen.

„Sehr gut. Leg Dich hin, Erik, ich wecke Dich, sobald Marcus aufwacht. Du brauchst Deinen Schlaf genauso sehr wie wir anderen.“ Der rothaarige Kelte hob die Hand, als Erik protestieren wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass Du jung und kräftig bist, Erik. Aber es herrschen unruhige Zeiten, und Marcus' Anwesenheit in unserer Siedlung könnte Gefahr für unser Volk heraufbeschwören. Wir wissen nichts über die Angreifer, und Du musst im Fall der Fälle ausgeruht sein, um die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Dein Stamm zählt auf Dich. Ich wecke Dich rechtzeitig, das verspreche ich Dir.“

Der junge Mattiacer wusste, dass Rufus recht hatte und gab mit einem Seufzen nach. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf den schlafenden Römer begab er sich zu der Matratze und legte sich darauf nieder. Sein letzter Gedanke vorm Einschlafen war, dass die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, mit denen Marcus ihn angeschaut hatte, die schönsten Augen waren, in die er jemals geblickt hatte, und dass er unbedingt mehr über ihn herausfinden wollte, sobald es dem verletzten Römer wieder besser ging und er seine Fragen beantworten konnte.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Marcus das nächste Mal aus seinem tiefen Schlummer erwachte, war der fürchterliche Schmerz, der in seiner linken Seite wie ein Feuer wütete, ein wenig erträglicher geworden, und Marcus war zutiefst dankbar dafür, denn die Pein, die er durch die Verwundung fühlte, hatte jeden geordneten Gedanken beinahe unmöglich gemacht.

Seine Augen gehorchten ihm dennoch nur mühsam, aber nach zwei oder drei Versuchen schaffte er es doch, sie zu öffnen. Marcus war allerdings enttäuscht, als er sah, dass das Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte, nicht das Gesicht des jungen Germanen war, der bei seinem ersten Aufwachen an seinem Bett gesessen hatte.

Der rothaarige Mann lächelte freundlich, als er seinen fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet sah. „Du hast lange geschlafen, Marcus. Es ist gut, dass Du jetzt wach bist, denn Du musst trinken.“

Marcus fühlte, wie sein Kopf erneut angehoben wurde, und dann spürte er den Rand des Bechers an seinen trockenen Lippen. Er trank durstig, und diesmal ging es besser und er konnte wach bleiben, anstatt sofort wieder einzuschlafen. „Woher kennst Du meinen Namen?“ Fragte er mit krächzender Stimme, nachdem der Unbekannte den Becher wieder entfernt und seinen Kopf auf das Kissen gebettet hatte.

„Du hast ihn meinem Herrn verraten, bevor Du wieder eingeschlafen bist. Er wird Dir alles erklären, jetzt wo Du wacher bist. Ich rufe ihn, er hat lange gewartet, musste aber nach Deinem Hengst sehen.“

„Fulgur!“ Marcus hatte unbewusst versucht, sich aufzurichten, sank aber sofort wieder mit einem Stöhnen zurück. „Bei Jupiter!“ Keuchte er, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine linke Seite fuhr.

„Vorsicht, Du darfst Dich nicht bewegen, sonst bricht Deine Wunde wieder auf. Es grenzt beinahe an ein Wunder, dass Du noch lebst, Römer. Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren.“ Der freundliche Mann mit den roten Haaren drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück auf das Bett. „Mein Name ist Rufus. Ich werde jetzt meinen Herrn holen, damit er mit Dir sprechen kann. Ich nehme an, dass Fulgur der Name Deines Hengstes ist, eine sehr passende Wahl. Deinem treuen Gefährten geht es dank meines Herren gut, er wird Dir erklären, was passiert ist als Du bewusstlos warst. Spare Dir also Deinen Atem und Deine Kraft für ihn auf“, befahl ihm der Diener, denn das musste er seinen Worten nach sein, und Marcus nickte stumm, zu erschöpft, um ihm zu widersprechen, obwohl ihm die Sorge um sein Pferd unter den Nägeln brannte.

Marcus beobachtete, wie Rufus mit einer eleganten Bewegung aufstand und aus seinem durch seine Lage etwas eingeschränkten Gesichtsfeld verschwand. Er schloss die Augen, um seine Kräfte zu schonen, und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, um gegen seine Schmerzen anzukämpfen.

Er musste eingenickt sein, denn der Klang einer warmen Stimme weckte ihn auf. „Rufus hat mir gesagt, dass Du wach bist, Marcus. Ein gutes Zeichen!“

Marcus blinzelte, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Umrisse des Germanen, den er zuerst an seinem Bett gesehen hatte, klar erkennen konnte. „Wie heißt Du, Germane?“ Fragte er heiser, sich flüchtig darüber wundernd, wie fließend der schöne junge Mann die lateinische Sprache beherrschte.

„Mein Name ist Erik, Marcus, und ich bin der Häuptling dieser Siedlung.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts preis, aber als er sah, wie Marcus sich über die Lippen leckte, nahm er den Becher, den Rufus neben dem Bett hatte stehen lassen, und half ihm beim Trinken.

„Diese Siedlung, liegt sie in der Nähe von Mogontiacum? Seid Ihr Mattiacer?“ Fragte Marcus nachdem er getrunken hatte.

Erik nickte. „Ja, allerdings. Ich nehme an, dass Du auf dem Weg nach Mogontiacum warst, als Du und Deine Gefährten angegriffen wurdet?“

„Das ist richtig.“ Marcus verzog das Gesicht, denn jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen endete damit, dass ihm vor Schmerzen beinahe übel und schwindelig wurde. Erik schien sein Problem zu bemerken, denn er schob eine Hand unter seinen Nacken und die andere unter seinen Oberschenkel und half ihm in eine etwas andere Position, so dass Marcus ihn besser anschauen konnte. Die Berührung der schwieligen und dennoch sanften Finger auf seiner nackten Haut ließen den jungen Römer ein Kribbeln spüren, dass auf der einen Seite sehr angenehm, auf der anderen Seite jedoch irgendwie beunruhigend war. Er versuchte, dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich ansonsten auf das im Augenblick wirklich Wichtige.

„Du sagst dass Du der Häuptling der Mattiacer bist. Mir wurde gesagt, dass der Häuptling der Mattiacer ein älterer Mann mit dem Namen Albin sei“, stellte er misstrauisch fest, und ein Schatten flog über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Albin war mein Vater, der Häuptling dieser Siedlung und der oberste aller Häuptlinge meines Stammes. Er starb vor einigen Monaten. Ich habe seine Nachfolge hier in dieser größten Siedlung angetreten. Sigurd aus der Nachbarsiedlung hat die Nachfolge als oberster Häuptling angetreten. Woher kanntest Du meinen Vater?“ Eriks Stimme hat sowohl misstrauisch als auch wehmütig geklungen, und Marcus konnte seine tiefe Trauer über den Tod seines Vaters fühlen.

„Es tut mir leid das zu hören, Erik“, erwiderte er aufrichtig. „Ich kannte ihn nicht persönlich, hatte nur von ihm gehört. Woran ist Dein Vater denn gestorben?“ Fragte er teilnahmsvoll, wobei er die Reaktion des jungen Mattiacers so genau beobachtete, wie es ihm unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Er musste herausfinden, ob Erik vertrauenswürdig genug war, um seine Geschichte zu erfahren, und ob er den Römern so freundlich gesinnt war, wie sein Vater es gewesen war. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an Eriks Verhalten, Marcus wusste nur noch nicht genau, was ihn störte.

„Mein Vater starb an einer – Krankheit.“

Marcus war das kurze Zögern nicht entgangen, und es bestärkte ihn in seinem eigenen Verdacht, dass irgendetwas hier so gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Erik zweifelte ganz offensichtlich daran, dass eine Krankheit seinen geliebten Vater dahingerafft hatte, er war nur zu vorsichtig, um diesen Verdacht offen zu äußern. Natürlich konnte Erik selbst dafür verantwortlich sein, aber seine Trauer war echt und nicht gespielt, so viel konnte Marcus trotz seiner Schmerzen erkennen. Er würde später genauere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, wenn er sich von seiner Verletzung erholt hatte. Der beständige Schmerz in seiner linken Seite erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch nicht nach seinen Männern gefragt hatte. Marcus schluckte und öffnete den Mund, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er die traurige Antwort schon kannte.

„Hat außer mir noch jemand überlebt?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, und das lag nicht nur an seiner Verwundung.

Erik blickte ihm fest in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Marcus, es tut mir leid. Auch Du warst mehr tot als lebendig, als wir Dich fanden. Ich habe meine Männer angewiesen, Deine Legionäre ordentlich zu bestatten. Sie haben tapfer gekämpft.“

Marcus wandte für einen Moment das Gesicht ab. Die Männer waren nicht seine Freunde gewesen, denn er hatte sie erst vor seiner Abreise aus Rom kennengelernt, aber sie hatten ihm treu zur Seite gestanden und nicht verdient, auf diese Weise zu sterben. „Danke, Erik“, sagte er schließlich.

Erik schwieg und wartete geduldig, bis Marcus sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Deinem Hengst geht es gut, Marcus. Die Angreifer haben wohl versucht, ihn mitzunehmen, aber er ist ihnen entkommen und zu Dir zurückgelaufen. Er hat die Trage gezogen, auf der wir Dich hierher transportiert haben.“

Marcus schluckte und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihm plötzlich in die Augen schossen. „Fulgur geht es gut? Er lässt sich normalerweise von niemandem außer mir anfassen!“

Erik lächelte. „Das hat er auch nicht. Nur von mir. Ich habe seine Zügel von einem Busch befreit und ihm versprochen, dass ich Dich nicht sterben lassen würde. Er ist auf der Koppel hinter meinem Haus zusammen mit meiner Stute Wirbelwind. Fulgur, ein passender Name, er ist tatsächlich schnell wie ein Blitz. Ich wusste seinen Namen nicht und habe ihn Donar genannt.“

Marcus erwiderte sein Lächeln schwach. „Ein ebenfalls sehr passender Name. Danke, Erik. Fulgur bedeutet mir mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst.“

„Oh, ich kann mir das vorstellen. Meine Stute bedeutet mir genauso viel.“ Erik nahm den Becher und hob Marcus' Kopf an. „Du musst viel trinken“, befahl er ihm sanft, und Marcus trank gehorsam den Becher leer. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, denn es gab noch einige wichtige Dinge zu klären.

Erik schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn er räusperte sich und blickte eindringlich auf ihn herab. „Kannst Du Dich an den Überfall erinnern, Marcus? Weißt Du, wer Dich angegriffen hat?“

Marcus nickte grimmig. „Ja, ich kann mich an alles erinnern. Sie kamen aus dem Hinterhalt. Wir hatten auf der Lichtung eine letzte Rast einlegen wollen und waren gerade dabei, die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden. Die Angreifer müssen uns eine ganze Weile lang gefolgt sein, denn wir haben eine andere Route als die ursprüngliche gewählt und es wussten nur wenige Personen von meiner Reise nach Mogontiacum. Es müssen auf jeden Fall mehr als zehn gewesen sein, die genaue Zahl konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Sie griffen uns mit Wurfspeeren an und versuchten so, uns kampfunfähig zu machen, bevor sie uns mit ihren Speeren und kurzen Hieb-Schwertern dann niedermetzelten. Ich habe meine Männer fallen sehen während ich kämpfte. Die Feiglinge waren weit in der Überzahl und hatten den Vorteil des Überraschungsmoments auf ihrer Seite.“

Erik nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, Du und Deine Männer haben sich tapfer und ehrenvoll bis zum letzten Atemzug gewehrt. Weißt Du, wer Deine Angreifer waren? Ich meine, Du hast von Speeren und Hieb-Schwertern gesprochen, wie wir Germanen sie benutzen. Ich weiß, dass die Zeiten unruhig sind, aber mein Vater war immer für den Frieden mit den Römern, und ich kann Dir versichern, dass niemand aus meiner Siedlung Dich angegriffen hat. Als wir von dem Überfall hörten, sind wir gekommen, um zu helfen.“

Marcus betrachtete den jungen Häuptling einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich. „Ich glaube Dir, Erik“, sagte er schließlich leise, ein wenig über sich selbst überrascht, denn er vertraute anderen Menschen nicht so leicht. Erik war eine Ausnahme, und sein Bauchgefühl, das bisher immer sehr zuverlässig gewesen war, sagte ihm, dass er Erik vertrauen konnte. „Und ja, ich weiß, wer die Angreifer waren. Ich kannte sie natürlich nicht persönlich, aber mir ist während dem Kampf etwas aufgefallen. Die Männer trugen alle germanische Kleidung und ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie Mattiacer waren oder einem anderen Stamm angehören, aber ich glaube Dir, dass es nicht Deine Leute waren. Warum hättest Du mich erst versuchen wollen zu töten, um mich dann zu retten? Du hättest mich auch einfach verbluten lassen können. Diese Feiglinge wollten niemanden am Leben lassen, sie hatten nur ein Ziel: uns alle zu töten. Außerdem spricht für Dich, dass Fulgur Dir genug vertraut, um sich von Dir berühren zu lassen. Wärst Du einer der Angreifer gewesen, hätte er das nicht getan. Eines weiß ich aber ganz sicher: Nicht alle der Angreifer waren Germanen. Es waren mindestens zwei Römer dabei, die, um ihre wahre Identität zu verschleiern, sich nur wie Germanen gekleidet haben. Dieser Angriff war geplant, und wer immer auch hinter dieser fürchterlichen Tat steckt, er oder sie wollte verhindern, dass ich mein Ziel erreiche, nämlich Mogontiacum.“


	4. Der Vorschlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus hat Erik von dem Überfall erzählt und er ist sich sicher, dass Römer daran beteiligt waren. Nachdem Marcus wieder eingeschlafen ist, führt Erik ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden Malte und Jonas, während dessen Jonas einen überraschenden Vorschlag äußert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen, meine Süße, ich hoffe, dass dieses neue Kapitel Dich ein bisschen aufheitern kann. Ich wollte es erst morgen posten, aber ich hoffe, dass ich heute ein bisschen mehr schreiben kann.
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was Ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet, bitte schreibt mir Eure Meinung! :-)

Erik starrte Marcus völlig überrascht an. „Römer? Bist Du sicher? Warum sollten Römer Dich töten wollen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn“, stammelte er verblüfft, und Marcus zuckte die Schultern, eine Bewegung, die er sofort bereute. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden, das kann ich Dir versichern“, erwiderte er mit einem Stöhnen. „Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass Römer dabei waren“, fügte er hinzu, als der Schmerz ein wenig abgeklungen war und er wieder genug Luft zum Sprechen hatte.

„Hm, das ist allerdings merkwürdig.“ Erik schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Wesentliche. „Wir werden später darüber reden. Hier bist Du erst mal in Sicherheit, ich denke nicht, dass die Attentäter schon wissen, dass Du noch lebst. Dein Transport hierher mag nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein, aber es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis die Nachricht von Deinem Überleben durchsickern wird. Du musst jetzt erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, das ist das Wichtigste.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Römer protestieren wollte, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich gegen seine zufallenden Lider zu wehren. Erik wartete, bis Marcus wieder eingeschlafen war, dann erhob er sich um Rufus zu suchen, der irgendwo im Haus beschäftigt war, und ihm neue Anweisungen zu geben. Danach würde er mit Malte und Jonas sprechen müssen, den beiden Einzigen außer Rufus und Lioba, denen er wirklich zu hundert Prozent vertraute. Jonas und Malte waren wie Brüder für ihn, und er wusste, dass sie die Politik seines Vaters, mit den Römern ein friedliches Miteinander anzustreben, immer voll und ganz unterstützt hatten. Wenn Marcus recht hatte, dass Römer an dem Überfall auf ihn beteiligt gewesen waren, dann war hier eine Verschwörung größeren Ausmaßes im Gange, und Erik würde alles tun, was notwendig war, um sein Volk zu beschützen, das war er seinem Vater schuldig. Albin hatte immer versucht, Konflikte mit friedlichen Mitteln zu lösen, etwas, das andere Häuptlinge nicht immer taten oder zu schätzen wussten. Erik würde das Selbe versuchen, aber er war auch zu kämpfen bereit, wenn es nicht anders sein sollte.

Der junge Mattiacer seufzte ob der schweren Last der Verantwortung, die auf seine Schultern niederdrückte, bevor er sanft die Decke bis zu Marcus' Brust hochzog. Der junge Römer war nicht mehr ganz so bleich, und sein Atem kam jetzt ruhig und ziemlich gleichmäßig, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er auf dem Wege der Besserung war.

Erik stand auf und ging leise zur Tür, wo er sich noch einmal kurz zu dem schlafenden Mann in seinem Bett umblickte, bevor er entschlossen seine Schultern straffte und dann das Zimmer verließ, um seinen Pflichten als Häuptling der Siedlung nachzukommen.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Fulgur schnaubte nervös, als er Eriks Gefährten näher kommen sah. Er stampfte mit den Hufen und scheute leicht, aber als Erik ihm einen Apfel auf der offenen Handfläche darbot, machte er den Hals ganz lang und schnappte ihn vorsichtig mit den Zähnen.

„Guter Junge, so ist es brav. Malte und Jonas werden Dir nichts tun, mein Schöner. Ich brauche nur einen Platz, wo ich ungestört mit den beiden reden kann!“ Sprach der junge Häuptling sanft auf den schwarzen Hengst ein, dessen Flanken leicht zitterten, als er auf dem Apfel herumkaute. Erik hielt ihm den Lappen hin, mit dem er in der Nacht mehrmals Marcus' Stirn abgewischt hatte, und Fulgur kam langsam näher und schnupperte misstrauisch daran. Nach einer Weile hörte er zu zittern auf und ließ sich von Erik den Hals streicheln, wobei er allerdings Malte und Jonas nicht aus den Augen ließ, bereit, jederzeit davon zu galoppieren, sollten ihm die beiden Fremden zu nahe kommen.

„Haltet bitte Abstand, ich möchte nicht, dass Fulgur sich vor Aufregung verletzt. Ich möchte seinem Herrn nicht erklären müssen, wie das passiert ist. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Marcus überhaupt überlebt hat und die Sorge um sein Pferd würde seine Genesung nur herauszögern.“

Malte lehnte sich an den hölzernen Zaun und beobachtete, wie Fulgur die Nüstern gegen das Stückchen Stoff presste, als ob er es einatmen wolle. „Was für ein treues Tier. Dein Römer muss wirklich etwas ganz besonderes sein“, sagte er nachdenklich, und Erik fühlte, wie er errötete.

„Marcus ist nicht 'mein' Römer!“ Protestierte er, aber Malte warf ihm nur einen spöttischen Seitenblick zu. „Tatsächlich? Dann muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben. Ehrlich, Deine Fürsorge geht weit über das für einen wertvollen Gefangenen übliche Maß hinaus.“

Eriks Röte vertiefte sich. „Er scheint ein hochrangiger Offizier zu sein“, verteidigte er sich, und Malte nickte. „Das ist er ganz sicher, das sieht man schon an seinem herrlichen Reittier. Was gedenkst Du mit ihm zu tun, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist?“ Er bückte sich, um einen langen Grashalm abzupflücken, auf dem er zu kauen begann, während er Eriks Reaktion beobachtete.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht.“ Erik schaute sich verstohlen um, um zu sehen, ob jemand in Hörweite war, aber er konnte nur seine Schwester Lioba sehen, die auf der Bank vor dem Haus saß und ein Huhn rupfte. „Marcus kann sich an den Überfall ziemlich genau erinnern, was an sich schon erstaunlich ist. Er hat mir etwas erzählt, was dem Ganzen eine völlig neue Bedeutung geben würde: nämlich, dass Römer an dem Überfall beteiligt waren. Irgendjemand wollte wohl verhindern, dass er Mogontiacum erreicht, und das ist doch mehr als nur ein bisschen merkwürdig.“

Jonas, der an Eriks anderer Seite stand und bisher schweigend zugehört hatte, runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollten ihn seine eigenen Leute überfallen und tot sehen wollen?“ Fragte er verblüfft, und Erik zuckte die Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, Jonas. Du wirst Dich aber vielleicht noch daran erinnern, dass der vorherige Kommandant von Mogontiacum, Legatus Antonius Pitorius einige Wochen, bevor mein Vater gestorben ist, bei einem Jagdunfall ums Leben kam. Sein Stellvertreter Gaius Servantus hat dann den Posten übernommen, weil ansonsten ja niemand da war, und mein Vater schien Gaius nicht zu mögen und ihm zu misstrauen. Er hat nicht viel gesagt, aber Servantus scheint Luxus und Orgien nicht abgeneigt zu sein und sich mehr um sein eigenes Wohlergehen als das um seines Lagers zu kümmern. Sigurd dagegen schien immer besser mit Servantus als mit Pitorius zurecht zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte Marcus im Lager nach dem Rechten sehen und Servantus wollte das verhindern?“ Erik hatte zwar die Stimme gesenkt, blickte sich aber noch einmal zur Sicherheit um, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte.

Malte nickte. „Ja, das scheint plausibel zu klingen. Dann ist Marcus aber immer noch in höchster Gefahr, Erik. Wenn bekannt wird, dass wir ihn hierher gebracht haben und er überlebt hat...“ Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Erik wusste auch so, was sein hochgewachsener Freund meinte.

Jonas dagegen grinste. „Nun, dann müssen eben alle glauben, dass Marcus seine Verwundung nicht überlebt hat. Wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass Mogontiacum und die Nachbarsiedlungen erfahren, dass wir ihn in unsere Siedlung gebracht haben, aber außer unseren eigenen Leuten weiß ja niemand, dass er noch lebt. Wir brauchen also nur das Gerücht zu verbreiten, dass er seiner schweren Verletzung erlegen ist.“

Erik starrte blicklos in die Ferne als er über Jonas' Worte nachdachte. Die Idee hatte fraglos etwas für sich. „Bist Du sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?“ Fragte er schließlich zögernd. Jonas nickte nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf. Fulgur schnaubte und tänzelte rückwärts, aber Erik murmelte ein paar besänftigende Worte und der schwarze Hengst beruhigte sich wieder.

Malte räusperte sich. „Du musst eine Versammlung einberufen, Erik, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Jonas' Vorschlag der beste ist. Unsere Leute werden zusammenhalten, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich weiß, welche Befürchtungen Du hegst und ich teile sie, mein Freund, aber wenn es unter den Mattiacern einen Verräter gibt, dann wird er nicht in unserer Siedlung zu finden sein. Unser Volk war Albin treu ergeben, und sie sind Dir genauso treu ergeben. Du bist ein guter Häuptling, Erik, alle verehren und respektieren Dich. Du kannst ihnen vertrauen. Sven und Lars werden auf jeden Fall hinter Dir stehen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass alle anderen das auch tun werden. Wir leben zu nahe bei Mogontiacum, um uns einen Konflikt mit den Römern leisten zu können, und wir profitieren von dieser Nähe mehr als das sie uns schadet. Das hat nichts mit Verrat zu tun, sondern mit Überleben. Allerdings würde eine solche Verschwörung auch uns betreffen, und es wäre wichtig, die Hintermänner dieser Verschwörung zu entlarven und sie im Keim zu ersticken. Marcus wird uns dafür brauchen, er kann das nicht alleine tun. Und wir brauchen ihn auch, es wäre also für ihn und für uns ein Vorteil, wenn erst mal niemand erfährt, dass er überlebt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Volk Dich ohne Vorbehalte unterstützen wird.“ Die Stimme seines Freundes klang ernst und aufrichtig und der junge Germane schluckte gerührt und lächelte den Jüngeren dankbar an.

„Danke, Malte, Deine Worte bedeuten mir viel. Also gut, wir werden heute Abend eine Versammlung einberufen, und gemeinsam darüber abstimmen. Wir müssten Marcus dann aber als einen der Unsrigen ausgeben.“

Jonas schnaubte. „Das wird nicht so schwierig sein mit der richtigen Kleidung. Er ist blond, was für einen Römer schon sehr erstaunlich ist. Wir könnten ihn als einen weitläufigen Verwandten von Dir ausgeben. Hatte Dein Vater nicht eine Schwester oder Cousine, die den Stamm in jungen Jahren verlassen hat?“

Erik nickte. „Ja, eine Cousine. Sie hat einen keltischen Treverer geheiratet und lebt oder lebte in der Nähe von Augusta Treverorum. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, ja. Wir müssen Marcus dann nur eine Weile versteckt halten.“

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich denke nicht, dass Dein Römer so bald in der Lage sein wird, sein Krankenlager zu verlassen.“ Malte zwinkerte ihm zu, und Erik verdrehte die Augen und setzte zu einer heftigen Entgegnung an. Malte lachte und hob die Hand. „Ja, ich weiß, er ist nicht Dein Römer, Erik. Ich wollte Dich nicht ärgern. Wir müssen dann noch einen Namen für ihn finden. Wir können ihn ja schlecht mit Marcus ansprechen, wenn andere dabei sind.“

Jonas brachte sich mit einem Schnauben in Erinnerung. „Zuerst einmal sollte Erik Marcus über unseren Plan informieren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein hochrangiger römischer Offizier so einfach kooperieren wird“, sagte er, als ihn beide Freunde anblickten.

Erik kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. „Das muss ich natürlich vorher tun, da hast Du recht, Jonas. Ich könnte mir aber denken, dass Marcus sich unseren Vorschlag zumindest anhören wird. Es ist schon sehr merkwürdig, dass Römer und Germanen gemeinsam diesen Überfall unternommen haben. Die große Frage ist ja auch, von welchem Stamm diese Germanen waren? Waren es Mattiacer oder vielleicht andere Chatten? Das müssen wir alles herausfinden, und ich kann mich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass der Tod von Pitorius und der von meinem Vater irgendwie damit zu tun haben.“

„Dein Verdacht ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen“, stellte Malte fest, und Jonas nickte. „Nun gut. Malte und ich werden uns ein bisschen umhören, vielleicht haben ja Sven und Lars gestern noch etwas gefunden oder gesehen, was sie vergessen haben zu erwähnen.“

Erik wartete, bis seine beiden Freunde sich verabschiedet und auf den Weg zu den beiden Brüdern gemacht hatten, dann betrat er die kleine Koppel, um sich um Fulgur und Wirbelwind zu kümmern. Wenn er damit fertig war, würde er wieder nach Marcus sehen und ihm, wenn er wach und aufmerksam genug war, von ihrer Idee erzählen.

Der schwarze Hengst kam willig näher, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, und rieb Trost suchend seinen schönen Kopf an seinem Arm, Erik konnte sehen, wie verstört das Tier war. Er klopfte dem treuen Gefährten des jungen Römers, der verwundet und erschöpft in Eriks Bett darnieder lag, den glänzenden Hals und kraulte seine herrliche Mähne. „Du heißt also Fulgur, ein schöner und passender Name für Dich, das will ich wohl meinen. Du bist sicher schnell wie der Blitz. Ich werde gut auf Deinen Herrn aufpassen, und Rufus wird mir helfen, ihn gesund zu pflegen. Sobald Dein Herr wieder aufstehen kann, werde ich ihn zu Dir bringen“, versprach er dem Hengst, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Erik klopfte ihm noch einmal den kräftigen Hals bevor er sich um frisches Wasser kümmerte und beide Pferde striegelte, um anschließend den Dung zu einem Haufen am Rande der Koppel aufzuschichten. Pferdedung war gut für die kleinen Felder, auf denen sie Gemüse und Getreide anbauten, und sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, wie wichtig Sauberkeit für die Gesundheit war.

Als Erik alle seine Pflichten erledigt hatte, sattelte er seine Stute Wirbelwind, die ihn mit einem freudigen Schnauben aufsitzen ließ. Fulgur stand traurig am Zaun als der junge Häuptling davon ritt, und Erik hielt noch einmal an, um seine Nüstern zu streicheln. „Wenn Du mich auf Dir reiten lässt, mache ich nachher noch einen Ausritt mit Dir, wie würde Dir das gefallen?“ Fragte er, und der edle Araberhengst wieherte freudig und drückte seine Nase in Eriks Hand. „Ich werte das als ein Ja, Fulgur. Nun gut, dann werde ich es riskieren und Dich reiten. Du weißt, dass ich auf Marcus aufpassen werde, nicht wahr?“

Fulgur schnaubte und bewegte den Kopf, als ob er nicken wolle. Erik lachte und streichelte ihn ein letztes Mal bevor er Wirbelwind sanft die Fersen in die Flanken drückte und auf ihr davon trabte.

Der Tag war sonnig und warm, und sein Volk war gut durch den Winter gekommen, etwas was bei den harten Wintern in Germanien keine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Erik verspürte zum ersten Mal, seit sein geliebter Vater gestorben war, wieder Lebensfreude und Unbeschwertheit anstatt Traurigkeit und Unsicherheit, und er ahnte, dass das an dem faszinierenden Römer lag, den er am Vortag gerettet hatte. Marcus war der Grund, warum er auf einmal wieder Tatendrang und neue Zuversicht fühlte, und er würde Erik helfen, den Mörder seines Vaters zu finden, da war sich der junge Häuptling ganz sicher.


	5. Langsame Genesung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas hat Erik einen interessanten Vorschlag bezüglich Marcus gemacht, jetzt muss Erik nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Marcus diesem Plan zustimmt. Dies ist schwieriger als gedacht, denn Marcus erholt sich von seiner Verletzung nur langsam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen, meine Liebe, hier ist Dein neues Kapitel. Ich habe zwar noch kein weiteres schreiben können, aber ich will Dich auch nicht länger warten lassen.  
> Ich hoffe, dass Dir dieses Kapitel so gut gefallen wird wie die ersten vier, auch wenn die Geschichte im Moment nur langsam voranschreitet. 
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, Ich habe versucht, in diesem Kapitel die Unterschiede zwischen römischer und germanischer Lebensweise und Architektur ein bisschen zu beschreiben, ich hoffe, Ihr könnt Euch die Welt, die ich hier beschreibe, bildlich ein wenig vorstellen. :-)

Marcus erwachte langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlummer, und er war erleichtert als er feststellte, dass der Schmerz in seiner linken Seite zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen war. Seine Wunde tat immer noch weh, aber das Pochen behinderte sein klares Denken weit weniger als es die stechende Pein bei jeder noch so winzigen Bewegung getan hatte.

Der junge Römer erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er mehrmals kurz wach gewesen war, um dann sofort wieder wegzudämmern, und er fragte sich besorgt, wie viele Tage seit dem Überfall vergangen sein mochten. Jedes Mal, wenn er aufgewacht war, hatten entweder der junge Germane Erik oder sein Diener Rufus an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm etwas zu trinken eingeflößt, und er erinnerte sich auch dunkel daran, dass Rufus ihm geholfen hatte, wenn er sich hatte erleichtern müssen. Marcus war dankbar, dass es nicht Erik selbst gewesen war, denn der Gedanke daran allein war ihm schon unangenehm. Erik war... Erik, und Marcus war es irgendwie sehr wichtig, dass der faszinierende junge Mann ihn nicht für schwach und untauglich hielt. Er wusste natürlich, dass der Gedanke absurd war, aber so fühlte er einfach, auch wenn es nicht wirklich rational war.

Diesmal war er allein, und auch dafür war er dankbar, denn es gab ihm die Gelegenheit, sich in dem Raum, in dem er die letzten Tage und Nächte verbracht hatte, etwas genauer umzusehen. Marcus kannte die germanische Lebensweise genug um sich darüber zu wundern, dass er in einem separaten Schlafgemach lag, denn die Häuser der Germanen kannten normalerweise keine einzelnen Zimmer. Das Bett, in dem er lag, war weich und komfortabel, auch wenn Marcus' Glieder von dem langen unbeweglichen Liegen jetzt höllisch schmerzten. Die Einrichtung des Zimmers war relativ spärlich, das Bett selbst mit einer Truhe daneben, in der Erik vermutlich seine Kleidung aufbewahrte, ein Schemel, auf dem Erik oder Rufus gesessen hatten, der jetzt aber verwaist war, und zwei drei Haken, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt waren. Es gab sogar ein Fenster mit Läden, die halb geöffnet waren, um ein wenig Sonne und frische Luft in die Kammer zu lassen. An der Wand neben der Tür lehnte eine weitere Matratze, die Erik und Rufus vermutlich zum Schlafen benutzten, wenn sie in der Nacht an seinem Krankenbett wachten.

Alles in allem war es ein für die luxuriösen römischen Verhältnisse, in denen Marcus aufgewachsen war, armseliges und dunkles Kämmerchen, für germanische Verhältnisse war es allerdings komfortabel und von gehobenem Standard, und ohne Eriks Rettung und Fürsorge wäre er jetzt tot. Das bedeutete Marcus sehr viel mehr als weiß getünchte Wände, die mit Mosaiken versehen waren oder luxuriöse Möbelstücke. Er hatte in seiner Laufbahn als Soldat schon auf der harten Erde, im Schlamm, in Zelten und sogar Ställen schlafen müssen, und die Freundlichkeit, mit der er hier in dieser Siedlung aufgenommen worden war, war etwas, das Marcus bisher so in seinem Leben noch nicht erfahren hatte, auch nicht von anderen Römern.

Das Öffnen der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Person zu, die ein Tablett in den Händen balancierte. Es war Rufus, der rothaarige Diener, der mit seinen Heilkünsten Marcus' Leben ebenso gerettet hatte wie Erik mit seinem Ausharren an seinem Krankenbett und seinem unbändigen Willen, ihn nicht sterben zu lassen.

„Ah, Du bist wach, Marcus. Du hast die letzten Tage an einem leichten Fieber gelitten und warst nicht wirklich ansprechbar, aber ich kann sehen, dass Du jetzt klar und auch kräftiger bist.“ Rufus stellte das Tablett auf der Truhe ab, und der köstliche Duft, der der hölzernen Schüssel entströmte, erinnerte Marcus daran, dass er seit ziemlich langer Zeit nichts außer Wasser zu sich genommen hatte. Er versuchte, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu hieven, und die Anstrengung ließ ihn schwindelig werden und einen Moment lang alles vor seinen Augen verschwimmen.

„Vorsicht, Marcus. Lass mich Dir helfen.“ Rufus setzte ihn behutsam auf, bis Marcus von seinem Kissen gestützt an der Wand lehnte. Dann nahm er die Schüssel und den irdenen Löffel und begann, den jungen Römer langsam zu füttern. Marcus fühlte sich zu schwach und hungrig, um dagegen zu protestieren, er war vernünftig genug und wusste, dass er zu schwach war, um den Löffel selbst zum Mund zu führen. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“ Fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen von dem köstlichen Eintopf, mit dem der andere ihn fütterte. Es war eine kraftvolle Brühe mit Kräutern, Gemüse und Huhn, und sie schmeckte köstlicher als alle römischen Speisen, die Marcus jemals gekostet hatte.

„Fünf Tage und Nächte. Erik war sehr besorgt, als das Fieber einsetzte, aber es war nicht zu hoch und auch zu erwarten bei der Tiefe und Schwere der Verwundung. Du warst immer nur ganz kurz wach und bist sofort wieder eingeschlafen, aber ich kann sehen, dass Du jetzt über den Berg bist. Ich werde Dir nach dem Essen beim Waschen helfen, ich könnte mir denken, dass Du bei Deinem ersten richtigen Gespräch mit meinem Herrn gerne etwas präsentabler aussehen möchtest.“

Marcus lächelte dankbar. „Ja, da hast Du recht, Rufus. Ich fühle mich furchtbar klebrig und schmutzig. Wie geht es Fulgur?“ Fragte er dann besorgt, und der rothaarige Diener lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Deinem Pferd geht es gut. Erik hat sich um ihn gekümmert, und Fulgur hat ihn sogar als Reiter akzeptiert. Er lässt immer noch niemanden außer ihn an sich heran, aber Dein treuer Freund spürt ganz genau, dass Erik alles tun wird, damit Du wieder gesund wirst und vertraut ihm deshalb. Mein Herr hat ihm jeden Tag ein frisches Stück Stoff mitgebracht, das nach Dir gerochen hat, damit Fulgur sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass Du noch lebst.“

Marcus war sehr beeindruckt, als er das hörte, denn er wusste, dass nur wenige Germanen sich wirklich mit Pferden auskannten. „Dann bin ich ihm zu noch größerem Dank verpflichtet. Und Dir natürlich auch, Rufus. Du bist ein Kelte, nicht wahr?“

Rufus nickte. „Ja, das bin ich. Eriks Vater Albin hat mich vor einem Sklavenhändler gerettet, als ich noch ein Junge war, und seither diene ich seiner Familie. Es sind gute Menschen, Marcus, ehrenvoll, aufrichtig und stolz. Du kannst Erik vertrauen.“

Marcus lächelte traurig. „Vertrauen kommt nicht einfach so, man muss es sich verdienen, aber das gilt für ihn genauso wie für mich, und ich bin willens, es zumindest zu versuchen“, versicherte er Rufus, der nickte und ihm dann weiter Eintopf einflößte. Marcus lehnte sich schwer gegen das Kissen und ließ sich füttern, denn er wollte unbedingt wieder zu Kräften kommen und sein Krankenlager so bald wie möglich wieder verlassen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und dies so schnell wie möglich. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte Erik ihm dabei sogar helfen, er musste nur vorher herausfinden, ob der junge Mattiacer tatsächlich so vertrauenswürdig war.

Jetzt freute er sich erst einmal über seine erste Mahlzeit seit fünf Tagen und die Aussicht darauf, sich wieder sauber zu fühlen, alles andere konnte und musste jetzt einfach warten.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, in dem er selbst die letzten Tage mehr oder weniger nur als Gast auf der Matratze neben der Tür geschlafen hatte. Er hätte es in seinem alten Zimmer unter dem Dach sicher bequemer gehabt, aber er hatte sich nicht dazu überwinden können, Marcus alleine zu lassen, während der junge Römer um sein Leben kämpfte.

Marcus war die letzten Tage kaum ansprechbar gewesen, und Erik hatte ihm noch nichts von Jonas' Idee erzählen können. Da ihm die Zeit unter den Nägeln brannte, hatte er schweren Herzens trotzdem die Versammlung einberufen und seinen Männern die Sachlage erklärt. Malte hatte recht gehabt, nicht einer von ihnen hatte einen Protest geäußert, und alle hatten ihm ihre unverbrüchliche Treue und Loyalität versichert. Seine Leute würden Marcus als einen der ihren ausgeben und Erik in seinem Vorhaben voll und ganz unterstützen.

Der junge Häuptling hatte an dem Abend gespürt, wie ihm eine große Last von den Schultern gewichen war, denn der Gedanke, dass einer von Albins eigenem Volk ihn hintergangen und vielleicht sogar ermordet hatte, hatte schwer auf ihm gelastet. Jetzt musste er nur noch Marcus von ihrem Vorhaben überzeugen, und dann konnten sie sich daran machen, die Verschwörer zu suchen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Der Friede zwischen dem großen und kampfstarken Mogontiacum und seiner Siedlung war zu kostbar, um ihn von anderen zerstören zu lassen.

Erik richtete seinen Blick auf den blonden Römer, der mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett lag. Marcus war immer noch blass, aber Rufus hatte ihn gewaschen und rasiert, und Erik war erfreut zu sehen, dass ein bisschen Farbe in die bleichen Wangen zurückgekehrt war. Er fand es erstaunlich, dass ein Römer so blass sein konnte, denn in Rom herrschten andere Temperaturen als in Germanien, und die Sonne brannte viel heißer, aber auf der anderen Seite dauerte die Reise in den Norden ziemlich lang, und Marcus musste Rom im späten Winter verlassen haben.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es Dir besser geht, Marcus, ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht, als Du dieses Fieber bekommen hast“, begrüßte Erik ihn, als Marcus die Augen öffnete, um ihn anzublicken.

„Danke, Erik, ich fühle mich wesentlich besser, den Göttern sei Dank. Sag mir, wie geht es Fulgur?“ Erik konnte die Sorge um das Wohlergehen seines treuen Pferdes deutlich in den schönen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkennen, deren Blick jetzt scharf und konzentriert war. Marcus mochte immer noch schwach wie ein Neugeborenes sein, aber er war ein ernstzunehmender Verhandlungspartner oder Gegner selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand, je nachdem, von welcher Seite man es betrachtete. Erik zog den Verhandlungspartner vor.

„Fulgur geht es gut. Er hat sich von mir reiten lassen, denn ein Tier wie er braucht regelmäßige Bewegung. Ich habe ihn gut versorgt, und meine Stute Wirbelwind und er sind Freunde geworden. Das hilft ihm ein bisschen über seine Einsamkeit hinweg. Sobald Deine Wunde es erlaubt, werde ich Dich zu ihm bringen, Marcus, Du hast mein Wort darauf.“

„Danke, Erik, das bedeutet mir viel.“ Marcus kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch, als Erik auf dem Schemel neben seinem Bett Platz nahm. „Ich nehme an, dass ich Dein Gefangener bin?“ Fragte er ruhig, den Blick fest auf den jungen Mattiacer gerichtet.

Erik schürzte die Lippen. „Das war eigentlich meine Absicht, Dich als Geisel zu behalten, ja“, erwiderte er offen. „Aber Deine Geschichte und ein Vorschlag eines meiner Krieger hat mich umdenken lassen, denn das, was Du berichtet hast, hat meine eigenen Befürchtungen bestätigt, und ich denke, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen können. Dafür muss ich allerdings noch ein wenig mehr von Dir wissen und mehr über die Gründe, aus denen Du nach Mogontiacum unterwegs warst.“

Marcus musterte ihn nachdenklich, und Erik konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, als der Römer seine Möglichkeiten in Gedanken abwog.

„Das hört sich vernünftig an, ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich nicht willens bin, Dir zu viel zu verraten, wenn Du mir nicht das gleiche Vertrauen entgegenbringst und mir offen und ehrlich erzählst, was mit Deinem Vater passiert ist.“

Erik konnte ein belustigtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich habe auch nicht angenommen, dass Du das tun würdest, Marcus, und ja, ich bin bereit, Dir mehr über die Vorkommnisse zu berichten sobald Du mir erklärt hast, wer Du wirklich bist und warum Du mit einer so kleinen Eskorte offensichtlich in geheimer Mission nach Mogontiacum unterwegs warst. Da Du mein Gast bist, ist es nur recht und billig, dass Du mir Deine Geschichte zuerst erzählst.“

Marcus schnaubte, aber sein Blick war voller Anerkennung, als er Erik anschaute. „Du scheinst mir wahrhaftig ein würdiger Nachfolger Deines Vaters zu sein, Erik. Hoffentlich hält Dein Name, was er verspricht, und Deine Absichten sind tatsächlich ehrenvoll.“

Erik nahm ihm seine Offenheit nicht übel. „Dessen kannst Du gewiss sein“, erwiderte er nur, und Marcus seufzte. „Kann ich vorher bitte einen Schluck Wasser haben?“ Fragte er, und Erik lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, Marcus. Du bist mein Gast und warst sehr schwer verletzt, und ich werde alles tun, damit Du Dich erholst und es Dir bald wieder besser geht.“

Er reichte Marcus den Becher, der auf der Truhe stand und füllte ihn mit frischem Wasser aus dem Krug, bevor er ihn Marcus reichte.

Der junge Römer trank in durstigen Zügen und leckte sich die letzten Tropfen von den Lippen, bevor er ihm den Becher zurückgab und sich räusperte. Erik blinzelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er fasziniert auf Marcus' Mund gestarrt hatte, und errötete leicht.

„Nun gut, Marcus, dann erzähle mir also nun, wer Du wirklich bist, und was Du hier wolltest.“

Marcus lächelte spöttisch, als er Luft holte, und seine nächsten Worte brachten Erik dazu, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen und Marcus verblüfft anzustarren, denn Marcus öffnete jetzt den Mund und sagte:

„Ich bin Legatus Marcus Retus, und Kaiser Tiberius persönlich hat mich nach Mogontiacum gesandt. Ich bin der neue Kommandant des Lagers, und ich soll dafür sorgen, dass dort wieder Disziplin und Ordnung einkehren.“


	6. Die Frage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus hat Erik erzählt, wer er ist. Wie wird Erik auf diese Enthüllung reagieren und gibt es vielleicht sonst noch ein paar Überraschungen, von denen beide noch nichts wussten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend, Süße, hier ist Dein versprochenes Kapitel. Ich hoffe, Du magst es so sehr wie die ersten fünf, der Plot der Geschichte wird hier in diesem Kapitel ein wenig voran getrieben. 
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen dieser Geschichte, Euer Feedback wäre eine große Hilfe für mich, ob ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin. :-)

„Du bist Marcus, der Sohn von Dominicus Retus, dem Kommandanten, der Mogontiacum befehligt hat, bevor Pitorius das Lager übernommen hat?“ Fragte Erik völlig erstaunt. Erik hatte Marcus' Vater selbst nie kennengelernt, aber sein eigener Vater hatte immer mit dem größten Respekt über ihn gesprochen, und Dominicus Retus war der Grund gewesen, aus dem Albin überhaupt erst willens gewesen war, mit den Römern auf friedlicher Basis zu verhandeln. Die Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald hatte viel zerstört, aber Albin und Dominicus hatten an ihrem Bündnis festgehalten, und dies hatte sich auch nach der Versetzung von Marcus' Vater nicht geändert, denn Pitorius war ein guter und ehrenhafter Nachfolger gewesen. Anders als sein Stellvertreter Servantus, dem sowohl Albin misstraut hatte, als auch sein Sohn Erik selbst misstraute.

„Ja, der bin ich.“ Marcus lächelte wehmütig. „Mein Vater hat seine Zeit hier in Germanien nie als Strafversetzung empfunden, und er war traurig, als er nach Rom abberufen wurde. Allerdings hat ihm das kalte Klima viel mehr zugesetzt als mir, und meine Mutter war froh, als sie mit meinem Vater wieder in den sonnigen Süden zurückkehren konnte. Ich hatte in Rom immer Heimweh nach den Wäldern Germaniens.“

Erik konnte es immer noch kaum glauben. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, er war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass die Götter hier ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatten und ihn mit Marcus zusammengeführt hatten. „Bist Du selbst im Lager aufgewachsen?“ Fragte er neugierig, und Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Mutter hat es vorgezogen, mit mir und meinen Schwestern in Augusta Treverorum zu leben. Aber ich habe Mogontiacum einige Male mit ihr besucht, als ich noch ein Junge war. Daher kenne ich es gut und auch noch einige der älteren Veteranen, die dort leben.“

„Daher kannst Du auch Römer und Germanen so gut unterscheiden“, sagte Erik nachdenklich. Marcus nickte. „Ja, ich spreche auch Eure Sprache fließend. Es ist eine Weile her, aber ich habe sie nicht verlernt, und immer geübt, damit ich nichts vergesse. Mein Vater und ich sprechen oft germanisch miteinander, wenn wir zusammen sind.“

Erik fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Das wurde ja immer besser! So würde es auf jeden Fall möglich sein, Marcus als einen der ihren auszugeben. „Kaiser Tiberius hat Dich also nach Mogontiacum gesandt, weil Du dort den Posten von Servantus übernehmen sollst?“

„Nicht nur. Tiberius hegt außerdem den Verdacht, dass Servantus Geld veruntreut hat und in irgendwelche dunklen Geschäfte verwickelt ist, um sich selbst zu bereichern. Ich sollte das untersuchen und deshalb heimlich und mit kleiner Eskorte reisen, um ihn nicht vorzuwarnen. Ich habe einige Zeit in kleineren Siedlungen und Lagern verbracht um mich ein bisschen umzuhören, die Kenntnis Eurer Sprache hat mir dabei sehr geholfen. Die meisten Germanen haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich sie verstehen kann und haben sich über Dinge zu unterhalten, die sie sicher nicht geäußert hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich ihren Worten folgen kann. Anscheinend sind in den vergangenen Monaten etliche Angehörige verschiedener Stämme verschwunden, vor allem junge Frauen und Männer. Sie kamen nicht von der Jagd zurück, vom Sammeln von Kräutern oder einer Reise, und keiner scheint zu wissen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Servantus etwas damit zu tun hat, die Frage ist nur, was?“ Marcus leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen, und Erik reichte ihm wieder den Becher mit Wasser, damit er trinken konnte.

Marcus trank durstig, bevor er schließlich weiter redete. „Danke, Erik. Vermutlich hat Servantus einige Spione in der Gegend und einer von ihnen hat ihm von meiner drohenden Ankunft berichtet. Er konnte sich sicherlich den Grund für mein Hiersein denken und wollte etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche zu komme. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Römer an dem Überfall beteiligt waren, das würde meine Theorie bestätigen.“ Er sah zu Erik auf, und der junge Germane nickte langsam.

„Ich glaube Dir, Marcus“, versicherte er ihm, und er streckte in einer spontanen Geste die Hand aus, um sie auf Marcus' Hand zu legen. Der junge Römer blickte ihn überrascht an, lächelte dann aber und drückte seine Finger leicht. „Danke, Erik. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Wirst Du mir nun erzählen, was mit Deinem Vater geschehen ist?“

Erik konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, seine Hand zurückzuziehen, und da Marcus nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben schien, ließ er sie einfach liegen, wo sie war.

„Ja, das werde ich, Marcus. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, dass Dein Vater und mein Vater immer fair miteinander verhandelt haben, ich erinnere mich, dass Dominicus Retus in einem besonders harten Winter sogar einige Vorräte mit unserer Siedlung geteilt hat und beim Wiederaufbau einiger Häuser geholfen hat, als sie bei einem Gewitter in Brand geraten sind. Mein Vater hat es niemals laut ausgesprochen, dazu war er zu vorsichtig, aber ich würde soweit gehen zu sagen, dass sie sogar Freunde waren.“ Er musste einen Moment innehalten, als ihn seine immer noch frische Trauer überwältigte.

Marcus drückte sanft seine Hand und nickte. „Ja, das waren sie bestimmt, Erik. Mein Vater hat Albin hoch geschätzt und geachtet, mehr als viele Römer“, tröstete er ihn.

„Danke, Marcus. Auf jeden Fall war mein Vater sehr besorgt, als Pitorius Deines Vaters Nachfolger wurde, aber entgegen seiner Befürchtungen kamen die beiden gut miteinander aus. Vor etlichen Monaten allerdings ist genau das passiert, was auch Du erwähnt hast, nämlich dass einige junge Frauen und Männer aus unseren Nachbarsiedlungen und auch zwei aus unserer Siedlung einfach verschwanden.“ Erik starrte blicklos auf ihre verschränkten Finger, und die sanfte Berührung gab ihm die nötige Kraft, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Mein Vater stellte einige Nachforschungen an, und kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sie gefangen genommen und als Sklaven verkauft worden waren, was für den Verkäufer ein sehr lukratives Geschäft wäre. Er muss wohl mit Pitorius, dem er wirklich vertraute, darüber gesprochen haben, und ich denke mir, dass der Nachfolger Deines Vaters ihm geglaubt hat. Ich weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist, aber einige Wochen später kam Antonius Pitorius bei einem mysteriösen Jagdunfall ums Leben, und Servantus übernahm die Nachfolge, obwohl er vom Rang her eigentlich nicht dazu befugt ist. Aber solange bis der Kaiser einen Legatus nach Mogontiacum entsendet, sitzt er dort fest im Sattel. Mein Vater vertraute Gaius Servantus nie, aber er ist einige Male nach Antonius' Tod zu Eurem Lager geritten und hat mit ihm verhandelt. Er kam jedes Mal verärgert und frustriert zurück, und kurze Zeit später begann er plötzlich zu verfallen. Er verlor seinen Appetit und wurde immer schwächer. Niemand wusste, was ihm fehlte und jeder dachte, dass es eine Krankheit sei, aber in der Nacht, als er starb und ich bei ihm wachte, nahm er meine Hand und flüsterte, dass ihn jemand langsam vergiftet habe, und dass Pitorius ebenfalls ermordet worden sei. Vermutlich von ein und demselben Mörder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Vater recht hatte, der Mörder hat vermutlich Gift genommen, damit meines Vaters Tod nicht mit Pitorius' Tod in Zusammenhang gebracht würde. Ich glaube aber fest daran, dass beide sterben mussten, weil sie einen Verdacht geschöpft hatten wer hinter diesem Sklavenhändlerring steckt.“

Erik musste eine Pause machen, weil die Erinnerungen seine Kehle hatten eng werden lassen, und er blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihm in die Augen gestiegen waren. Als er wieder klarer sehen konnte, schluckte er und räusperte sich.

„Ich habe das außer Rufus, Jonas, Malte und einem meiner anderen Männer mit dem Namen Lars noch niemandem erzählt, noch nicht mal meiner Schwester Lioba, obwohl ich denke, dass sie etwas ahnt. Ich weiß, dass die meisten mir nicht glauben und meine Vermutung als Hirngespinste abtun würden.“

Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tue ich nicht, Erik. Ich glaube Dir.“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus hatte Eriks Schilderungen still und aufmerksam verfolgt, und als der junge Häuptling ihn jetzt mit feuchten Augen anschaute, fühlte er ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust aufsteigen, eine Mischung aus Fürsorge, Zärtlichkeit und Beschützerinstinkt, die er so noch nie für jemand anderen außer für Fulgur, seinen geliebten Araber empfunden hatte.

Nur, dass Erik ein Mensch war, ein schöner junger Mann, und kein Pferd, und sich außerdem noch eine Empfindung zu seinen Gefühlen gesellte, die Marcus wohl als körperliches Begehren eingestuft hätte, wäre er nicht so verdammt schwach auf den Beinen gewesen. Vermutlich war es das, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich da wirklich sicher zu sein.

„Du glaubst mir also?“ Fragte Erik jetzt, und Marcus nickte grimmig. „Ja, das tue ich, und jetzt ergibt auch alles einen Sinn. Vermutlich ist Servantus derjenige, der die jungen Männer und Frauen verkauft, denn das kann eigentlich nur ein Römer sein. Dafür benötigt man die richtigen Kontakte, die sicher kein Germane so schnell aufbauen kann ohne fremde Hilfe. Er könnte aber nicht alleine diejenigen, die zu Sklaven gemacht werden sollen, gefangen nehmen und ohne Spuren verschwinden lassen, er muss also Hilfe haben, entweder von anderen Germanen, die hier leben, Kelten oder gar beiden. So einen Sklavenhändlerring kann man nicht alleine aufziehen, dafür braucht man mehrere Personen und willige Helfershelfer, die die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Antonius und Albin müssen ihnen auf die Spur gekommen sein und wurden beseitigt. Servantus glaubt vermutlich, dass er nach dem Überfall auf mich Zeit gewonnen hat, wenn ihm allerdings zu Ohren kommt, dass ich überlebt habe und von Dir gesund gepflegt wurde, wird er es erneut versuchen. Ich stelle eine Gefahr für Dich und die ganze Siedlung dar und sollte deshalb so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, Erik.“

Marcus fühlte jetzt echte Sorge, dass sein Überleben und die Hilfsbereitschaft des jungen Germanen ihm und seinen Leuten zum Nachteil gereichen würde, und er versuchte instinktiv, sich ganz aufzusetzen, um das Bett zu verlassen.

Erik drückte ihn zurück, und Marcus sank in das Kissen, zu schwach, um sich gegen den festen Griff zu wehren. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen, Römer, das wäre Dein sicherer Tod! Jonas hatte eine Idee, die ich Dir später noch erläutern werde. Du glaubst also wirklich, dass mein Vater und Pitorius recht hatten?“ Fragte er dann, und Marcus konnte sehen, wie erleichtert der junge Mann sich fühlte, dass er endlich mit jemandem über seinen Verdacht sprechen konnte.

„Es ist die einzige logische Erklärung für alles. Mein Vater hat Deinen als einen kräftigen und sehr widerstandsfähigen Mann beschrieben, der auch die Epidemien, die zwei Winter lang in Mogontiacum und den angrenzenden Siedlungen wüteten, überstanden hat, ohne selbst krank zu werden. Und es gibt Gifte, die langsam töten und deren Symptome denen einer Krankheit ähneln. Servantus wollte wahrscheinlich sicher gehen, dass ihn niemand entlarven würde, und Dich hat er vermutlich bisher verschont, weil Du nach dem Tod Deines Vaters erst Deine Stellung etablieren musstest, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er Dir gegenüber misstrauisch ist und sofort etwas unternehmen wird, sobald er sich bedroht fühlt. Hast Du die Nachfolge Deines Vaters als oberster Häuptling angetreten? Es gibt doch mehrere Siedlungen Deines Stammes hier.“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dafür bin ich zu jung. Der nächste Thing wird darüber entscheiden, aber er wird erst in einigen Wochen stattfinden. Sigurd hat die Nachfolge angetreten, er ist der Häuptling einer etwas entfernteren Siedlung. Ich mochte ihn immer als ich noch ein Kind war, aber das hat sich geändert als ich gesehen habe, wie gut er sich mit Servantus versteht. Ich habe nur keine Beweise dafür, dass die beiden unter einer Decke stecken, es kann auch jemand anderes sein. Zu mir war Sigurd sehr 'väterlich' nach dem Tod meines Vaters, und er scheint sehr um mein Wohlergehen besorgt zu sein. Gegen seine Mittäterschaft spricht, dass aus seiner Siedlung mehr Leute verschwunden sind, warum sollte er sein eigenes Volk versklaven wollen? Für uns ist jedes einzelne Stammesmitglied sehr wichtig für das Funktionieren der Gesellschaft. Aus meinem Dorf sind 'nur' zwei junge Frauen verschwunden, was den Verdacht eher auf mich selbst lenken würde.“

Marcus konnte die Bitterkeit in Eriks Stimme hören. „Nun, das ist sicher Absicht, Erik. Ich glaube Dir, dass weder Du, noch Dein Vater irgendetwas damit zu tun haben. Und es wäre ein cleverer Schachzug von Sigurd, Männer und Frauen aus seiner Siedlung zu versklaven, vor allem die, die dort vielleicht auch hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen sind. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, das steht auf jeden Fall fest.“ Er nahm dankend den Becher, den Erik ihm reichte und trank einen Schluck. Der junge Legatus fühlte sich müde und erschöpft nach dem langen Gespräch, aber er wollte unbedingt noch hören, was für eine Idee Eriks Mann gehabt hatte.

„Du hast etwas von einer Idee gesagt, Erik, welche Idee hat Jonas denn gehabt?“ Wollte er wissen, und Erik zögerte einen Augenblick lang. Er versuchte, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Marcus hielt sie fest, nicht willens, den Kontakt zu verlieren.

„Es wäre vermutlich so eine Art Bündnis zwischen uns“, begann Erik nach einer ziemlich langen Pause endlich. „Jonas' Vorschlag sieht folgendermaßen aus: da wir nicht verheimlichen können, dass wir Dich mit zu unserer Siedlung genommen haben, werden wir das Gerücht in die Welt setzen, dass wir zwar versucht haben, Dich zu retten, Du aber Deiner Verletzung erlegen bist. Wir würden ein Begräbnis vortäuschen, um da ganz sicher zu gehen. Da Deine Genesung noch einige Zeit dauern wird, würdest Du für die Öffentlichkeit auch erst mal verschwunden sprich 'tot' sein. Du bist blond und beherrschst unsere Sprache, wir könnten Dich also sehr gut als einen der unseren ausgeben. Du müsstest unsere Kleidung tragen und Dir einen Bart und die Haare wachsen lassen, wie wir Germanen es normalerweise tun, aber es würde uns einen Vorteil und Zeit verschaffen.“

Marcus' Blick blieb unbewusst an Eriks rasiertem Kinn hängen, und der junge Germane errötete. „Mein Bartwuchs ist relativ spärlich bisher, deshalb rasiere ich mich, aber Dir hat Dein Bart gut gestanden, bevor Rufus Dich rasiert hat“, verteidigte er sein glattes Aussehen.

Marcus lächelte. „Mir gefällt Dein Gesicht so wie es ist. Dein Vorschlag hat was für sich, das muss ich zugeben. Wie willst Du aber den anderen meine Anwesenheit plausibel machen?“

„Mein Vater hatte eine Cousine, die einen Treverer geheiratet hat und in der Nähe von Augusta Treverorum lebt oder gelebt hat. Du bist ihr Sohn und bist gekommen, als Du vom Tode Deines entfernten Onkels erfahren hast, um ihm die letzten Ehren der Familie zu erweisen.“

Marcus schürzte die Lippen. „Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Servantus und Sigurd würden sich in Sicherheit wiegen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Wir müssen nur bald mit den Nachforschungen beginnen, denn ich befürchte, dass Servantus irgendwann versuchen wird unterzutauchen, sobald er genug Geld beisammen hat. Er hat den Fehler gemacht, etwas von den Abgaben für den Kaiser für sich selbst zu behalten, und auch wenn der Weg von Germanien nach Rom ein langer ist, aber ihm wird klar sein, dass Tiberius das inzwischen bemerkt hat, denn wenn es einfach um die Nachfolge des Kommandanten gegangen wäre, hätte er mich ja offiziell mit einer großen Eskorte geschickt. Ich nehme an, dass einer von Sigurds Männern meine Ankunft verraten hat.“

„Das weiß ich, Marcus. Mir brennt die Angelegenheit auch unter den Nägeln. Du musst aber erst wieder gesund werden, denn wenn Du auf der Bildfläche erscheinst, solange Du noch so schwach bist, ist klar, wer Du wirklich bist. Mein Volk hat dem Plan zugestimmt, sie werden Dich als einen Germanen in die Siedlung aufnehmen.“

Marcus legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Erik nachdenklich. „Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass sie das wirklich tun werden?“ Fragte er skeptisch.

Erik nickte lebhaft. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher, Marcus. Es hängt nur noch von Dir ab. Wie ist es, bist Du bereit, dem römischen Legatus für eine Weile zu entsagen und stattdessen Rango, der Germane zu werden?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der 'Thing' (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem englischen Wort 'thing' für 'Ding', obwohl Ding und thing sicher von diesem Wort abstammen), war die Ratsversammlung der Stammesältesten bei den Germanen. Sie wurde normalerweise im Freien auf einem runden Platz abgehalten. 
> 
> Da es keine wirklich gute lateinische Entsprechung für Thomas gab, (Thomas Reus, Marcos Vater und Thomasus fand ich irgendwie komisch), habe ich mich für Dominicus entschieden, obwohl die Bedeutungen verschieden sind.
> 
> Der germanische Name 'Rango' bedeutet einfach Krieger. Ich dachte, dass dieser Name für Marco sehr passend wäre, und Erik würde sicher nicht einen Namen nehmen, der Marcus zu ähnlich ist, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Ich hoffe, der Name, den ich für den 'Germanen' Marcus gewählt habe, gefällt Dir, meine Liebe! :-)


	7. Das Wiedersehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus ist langsam auf dem Wege der Besserung. Zeit, endlich seinen treuen Hengst wiederzusehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen, Süße! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel kann Dir ein wenig den Tag versüßen. Das nächste Update wird ein bisschen länger dauern, da ich aus Dir wohl bekannten Gründen keine Zeit hatte, um mehr Kapitel vorzuschreiben, aber ich versuche, mich zu beeilen. :-)
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, ich hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt Euch noch, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! :-)

Nachdem Marcus Eriks Plan, für eine Zeit lang in die Rolle des germanische Krieger Rango zu schlüpfen, zugestimmt hatte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Sie waren dazu übergegangen, nur noch germanisch zu sprechen, und Marcus hatte schnell wieder in die vertraute Sprache zurückgefunden. Er musste noch ein wenig an seinem Akzent feilen, aber seine etwas verfremdete Aussprache konnte auch damit erklärt werden, dass er aus der Nähe von Augusta Treverorum stammte und bei dem Keltenstamm der Treverer aufgewachsen war. Erik hatte ihm auf jeden Fall versichert, dass man ihn nicht sofort für einen Römer halten würde, und das beruhigte ihn sehr.

Die Verwundung und der Blutverlust hatten ihn mehr geschwächt, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte, und der junge Legatus verschlief immer noch den größten Teil des Tages, aber seine Wachphasen wurden mit der Zeit länger und bald konnte er im Bett sitzen, ohne dass ihm dabei gleich fürchterlich schwindlig wurde, so wie es am Anfang stets der Fall gewesen war.

Rufus, Eriks treuer Diener und Gefährte, kümmerte sich um seine Verletzung und half ihm beim Waschen und wenn er sich erleichtern musste. Marcus war Erik dankbar für seine Feinfühligkeit, denn es hätte ihm zutiefst widerstrebt, wenn der junge Häuptling ihm dabei selbst zur Hand gegangen wäre. Dafür nahm Erik die Mahlzeiten mit ihm ein, die am Anfang noch aus Brühe und Haferbrei bestanden hatten, bald aber auch Brot und Käse beinhalteten und ihm köstlicher schmeckten als alles, was Marcus bisher in seinem Leben gegessen hatte, was vielleicht aber auch einfach etwas mit Eriks Gesellschaft beim Essen zu tun haben mochte.

Der junge Häuptling hatte viele Pflichten zu erledigen, die seine Verantwortung für die Siedlung und für seinen eigenen Haushalt ihm abverlangten, er fand aber immer wieder die Zeit, um an Marcus' Krankenbett zu sitzen und ihm von seinem Pferd Fulgur zu berichten. Erik brachte dem Hengst immer noch jeden Tag ein Stückchen Stoff mit, das Marcus zuvor eine Weile auf der nackten Haut getragen hatte, und er unternahm jeden Tag einen Ritt mit dem Hengst, damit er ausreichend bewegt wurde. Am Anfang hatte Marcus Eifersucht darüber verspürt, dass sein geliebter Araber Erik so willig vertraute, aber er war natürlich froh, dass es seinem Pferd so gut ging, und auf der anderen Seite war es ja auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass er selbst Erik und seinen Absichten ebenfalls vertrauen konnte.

Abends rollte Erik sich nach getaner Arbeit auf der Matratze neben der Tür zusammen, und Marcus fühlte sich durch seine Nähe getröstet und schlief ruhig und friedlich ohne die Alpträume, die ihn früher oft geplagt hatten. Meistens unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig vor dem Einschlafen, und Erik erzählte ihm von dem Leben in der Siedlung und den Arbeiten, die seine Mattiacer täglich verrichteten, um ihre Vorratskammern zu füllen und ein relativ einfaches, aber gutes Leben führen zu können. Marcus erzählte ihm von seiner Kindheit in Augusta Treverorum und seiner Zeit in Rom, und Erik lauschte ihm jedes Mal aufmerksam und mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Zu Marcus eigenem Erstaunen fand er die Vorstellung, für eine Weile in Eriks Dorf zu leben und ein Germane zu sein, mit jedem Tag, den er in der Gesellschaft des jungen Häuptlings zubrachte, immer verlockender, und auch sein sprießender Bart störte ihn nach einer Weile nicht mehr. Rufus hatte ihn auf Eriks Geheiß hin nicht mehr rasiert, und am Anfang hatte Marcus das Gefühl der Bartstoppeln als unangenehm empfunden, aber er gewöhnte sich langsam an sein verändertes Aussehen und an das Gefühl, einen Bart zu tragen.

Drei Tage nach ihrem Gespräch half ihm Rufus zum ersten Mal dabei, aus dem Bett aufzustehen und einige Schritte zu laufen. Als sie die Tür erreichten, war der junge Römer völlig außer Atem und seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, aber er drehte tapfer um und wankte mit der Hilfe des freundlichen Kelten zu Eriks Bettstatt zurück.

„Bei Jupiter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so schwach bin!“ Stöhnte er frustriert, und Rufus lächelte, als er Marcus' Beine geraderückte und die Decke über ihn zog. „Du musst Dir angewöhnen, unsere germanischen Götter anzurufen, 'Rango'“, tadelte er ihn sanft. „In dem Fall wären das Wotan oder Donar.“ Marcus seufzte. „Ja, Du hast natürlich recht, Rufus. Aber wieso _unsere_ germanischen Götter? Du bist doch ein Kelte?“

Rufus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich in der keltischen Götterwelt nur wenig auskenne. Albin hat mich von einem Sklavenhändler gekauft, als ich noch ein junger Knabe war, und ich bin mit den Göttern meines Herren aufgewachsen. Außerdem gibt es viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den keltischen und den germanischen Göttern. Die Kelten verehren ihre Götter im Freien wie die Germanen auch, auch wenn Kelten dafür eigene Priester haben, während es bei den Mattiacern und den meisten anderen Stämmen die Familienoberhäupter sind, die den Göttern Opfer darbringen.“

Marcus lehnte sich mit einem Stöhnen in die Kissen zurück. „Ich hasse es, so schwach zu sein!“ Schimpfte er, aber dann lächelte er Rufus an. „Ja, Du hast recht mit dem, was Du sagst. Ich habe einmal eine große Siedlung Deines Volkes etliche Meilen südlich von Augusta Treverorum besucht. Da Albins Cousine Almut einen keltischen Treverer geheiratet hat, sind wir dann ja quasi 'verwandt'.“

Der rothaarige Diener lachte leise. „So könnte man es betrachten, 'Rango'. Ich werde Dir später noch einmal helfen, Du wirst sehen, beim nächsten Mal wirst Du Dich nicht mehr so schwach fühlen. Du musst aber Geduld haben, Marcus. Deine Verwundung war sehr tief, und wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass sie noch einmal aufbricht. Ich verstehe Deine Ungeduld, aber es würde Dir und uns allen mehr schaden als nutzen, wenn Du einen Rückfall erleidest.“

Marcus nickte einsichtig. „Ja, ich weiß, dass Du recht hast. Ich werde noch ein wenig schlafen. Dieser kurze Gang hat mich völlig erschöpft.“

Rufus lächelte verständnisvoll. „Das ist wirklich das Beste. Erik wird Dir nachher beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten wollen, und Schlaf ist die beste Medizin.“ Er stand auf und begab sich zur Tür. „Ich bin nebenan, falls Du mich brauchst, Bitte versuch nicht, allein aufzustehen. Erik hat mir aufgetragen, mich vorrangig um Dich zu kümmern, Du störst mich also keiner wichtigen Aufgabe, die nicht warten könnte, bis ich Dir geholfen habe. Solltest Du etwas brauchen, dann ruf mich bitte.“

Marcus war schon im Halbschlaf. „Das werde ich tun, ich verspreche es Dir, Rufus“, war alles, was er noch murmeln konnte, dann war er auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Einen Tag nach Marcus' ersten Gehversuchen öffnete Erik am Nachmittag die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und betrat gut gelaunt die Kammer, durch deren geöffnetes Fenster die goldenen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne hereinfielen.

Marcus saß im Bett und blickte ihm mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. „Was schaust Du denn so grimmig drein?“ Fragte Erik leichthin, obwohl er sich den Grund für die schlechte Laune seines Gastes natürlich denken konnte. Die Vorstellung, schwach und verletzt tagelang im Bett liegen zu müssen ohne aufstehen zu können, reichte schon, um ihm die Laune zu verderben, wie musste es da erst Marcus gehen, dem genau dies tatsächlich widerfahren war und der seine Tage und Nächte ans Bett gefesselt verbringen musste?

„Hrmpf!“ War die nicht besonders aussagekräftige Antwort, und Erik bemühte sich, sein belustigtes Grinsen nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Er setzte sich auf den Schemel neben Marcus' Lagerstätte und lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Rufus hat mir erzählt, dass Deine Gehversuche Euch heute morgen bis nach draußen geführt haben, und dass Du schon viel kräftiger bist“, begann er, und Marcus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf die Wolldecke, die seine Beine bedeckte, starrte. „Kann sein. Und?“ Fragte er und sah für einen Moment wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der am Schmollen war.

„Nun, ich dachte, dass Du jetzt vielleicht einen weiteren Versuch mit mir starten könntest. Es gibt da jemanden, der sich ganz schrecklich danach sehnt, Dich endlich wiederzusehen.“

Marcus drehte den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Fulgur?“ Wisperte er heiser, und sein Blick war so herzzerreißend sehnsüchtig, dass Erik einen Kloß im Hals verspürte. „Ja, Fulgur, Marcus“, erwiderte er sanft. „Dein wunderschöner Hengst mag mich leidlich akzeptiert haben, aber Du bist sein geliebter Herr, und er ist krank vor Sehnsucht und Sorge. Rufus hat mir versichert, dass Dich ein kleiner Ausflug zur Koppel nicht überanstrengen und auch Deine Wunde nicht wieder aufplatzen lassen wird. Wie sieht es aus? Fühlst Du Dich stark genug, um mit mir zur Koppel zu gehen und ein Wiedersehen mit Fulgur zu feiern?“

Der junge Römer konnte nur stumm nicken, als er versuchte, den dicken Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet haben musste. Erik wandte sich ab, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich wieder zu fassen und suchte in seiner Truhe nach einem wollenen Überwurf. Die Tage waren relativ warm, aber Marcus war noch sehr schwach und Erik wollte es nicht riskieren, dass er sich zu seiner Verletzung noch einen Husten oder Schlimmeres hinzuzog. Seine Schwester Lioba hatte einige Hosen und Tuniken für Marcus genäht, damit Erik ihm nicht weiterhin seine Sachen leihen musste, und Rufus hatte ihm am Morgen beim Ankleiden geholfen.

Als er endlich den Umhang gefunden hatte, blickte er zu Marcus, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefangen hatte. „Bist Du bereit, Marcus?“ Fragte er eifrig, und der römische Legatus warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Du solltest es Dir angewöhnen, mich Rango zu nennen, Erik“, sonst fliegt meine Tarnung vielleicht im unpassendsten Moment auf.“

Erik errötete. „Da hast Du recht. Also, bist Du bereit, Rango?“ Fragte er, während er sich bückte, um Marcus die Stiefel anzuziehen, etwas, das der junge Römer mit seiner Verletzung noch nicht alleine tun konnte.

Marcus nickte grimmig und versuchte, sich aus dem Bett zu hieven. Erik sprang schnell von seinem Schemel auf um ihm zu helfen, und als Marcus seinen Arm umfasste und sich mit seiner Hilfe hochzog, wehte dem jungen Germanen der männliche Duft seines Gastes in die Nase. Erik schluckte und in seinem Magen fühlte er ein seltsames Flattern, das noch stärker wurde, als Marcus sich schwer atmend gegen ihn lehnte. Konnte es sein, dass er Gefühle für den faszinierenden Römer entwickelte? Gefühle, die er eher für ein germanisches Mädchen empfinden sollte? Erik hatte schon früh gemerkt, dass ihn das weibliche Geschlecht nicht sonderlich reizte, und er hatte auch schon ein paar verstohlene Erfahrungen mit einem Freund gesammelt, aber Marcus war ein Römer, noch dazu der Legatus, der das Lager Mogontiacum als Kommandant befehligen sollte, sobald Servantus' Machenschaften aufgedeckt waren, und da war es doch höchst unpassend, zärtliche Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, oder? Sein dummes Herz schien das allerdings nicht zu interessieren, denn es fing jetzt an, heftig in seiner Brust zu klopfen, als Marcus ihm das Gesicht zuwandte, um ihn dankbar anzulächeln, und sich ihre Lippen dabei sehr nahe kamen.

„Danke, Erik. Es tut mir leid, aber ohne Hilfe schaffe ich es nicht.“ Marcus' warmer Atem kitzelte Eriks Ohr und sein bernsteinfarbener Blick wanderte jetzt zu Eriks Lippen. Erik schluckte, als er sah, wie Marcus gebannt auf seinen Mund starrte und sich dabei unbewusst die Lippen leckte. Jetzt spielte nicht nur sein Herz verrückt, das im Stakkato hämmerte, sondern auch die tieferen Regionen seines Körpers erwachten auf einmal zu neuem Leben, und seine normalerweise sehr komfortabel sitzende braune Lederhose fühlte sich im Schritt plötzlich ziemlich eng an.

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, Mar...Rango“, stammelte er heiser, nachdem er sich geräuspert und gewaltsam von Marcus' Antlitz losgerissen hatte. „Wollen wir dann jetzt Deinen Hengst glücklich machen?“

Marcus blinzelte, als ob er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht sei, und nickte dann verwirrt. „Ja, natürlich.“

„Na, dann mal los. Fulgur wartet schon auf Dich.“ Erik legte ihm den Umhang um, fasste seinen Gast um die Schulter, und dann machten sie sich zusammen langsam auf den Weg zur Tür.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Der Weg nach draußen schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Marcus musste immer wieder kurze Verschnaufpausen einlegen, aber er war dankbar dafür, dass ihm nicht übel wurde und er einfach nur schwach und langsam war. Erik führte ihn geduldig Schrittchen für Schrittchen nach draußen, und der junge Römer war dankbar dafür, dass weder Rufus, noch Lioba, Eriks Schwester, in der Nähe waren. Er hatte die schöne junge Frau ein paar Mal gesehen, wenn sie ihm Essen oder Kleidung gebracht hatte, aber sie hatten nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt.

Marcus hegte den Verdacht, dass Erik die beiden fortgeschickt hatte, und er war dem jungen Häuptling sehr dankbar dafür. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand anderes in diesem Zustand sah, auch wenn das natürlich Unsinn war. Als sie endlich das Haus verließen, musste Marcus stehen bleiben, da ihn das Tageslicht für ein paar Sekunden blendete. Eine frische Brise wehte ihm um die Nase, die die verschiedenartigen Gerüche der Siedlung mit sich brachte, und Marcus atmete tief die würzige Luft ein. Tränen drohten ihm in die Augen zu schießen, als er plötzlich begriff, wie nahe er dem Tod gewesen war, wie nahe der Möglichkeit, nie wieder die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht zu fühlen und frische Luft zu atmen.

„Geht es?“ Fragte Erik leise. Marcus atmete tief ein um sich zu fassen und drehte den Kopf, um den jungen Mann anzuschauen. Das tiefe Verständnis, das er in seinem Blick las, zauberte ein zittriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ja, danke, Erik. Wir können weiter“, flüsterte er heiser, und Erik nickte.

Nach ein paar unsicheren Schritten ging es leichter, die Stiefel, die Erik ihm geliehen hatte, boten ihm mehr Halt als die römischen Sandalen, die er sonst normalerweise trug. Marcus konzentrierte sich auf den Boden und darauf, wo er hintrat, aber dann hörte er auf einmal etwas, das ihn den Kopf heben ließ.

Ein leises Wiehern drang zu ihm herüber, und Marcus riss den Kopf hoch und starrte in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. „Fulgur!“ Krächzte er, und sein Hengst wieherte erneut.

Der sanfte Druck von Eriks Arm um seiner Schulter versicherte ihm, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. „Ja, das ist Fulgur. Dein treuer Gefährte wartet auf Dich, Marcus. Komm.“

Diesmal verbesserte Marcus ihn nicht, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, so schnell, wie es ihm seine Verletzung erlaubte, in Richtung der Koppel zu humpeln. Erik versuchte nicht, ihn zu bremsen, aber er achtete darauf, dass Marcus nicht über eine Wurzel oder einen Stein stolperte. Der Weg erschien dem blonden Legatus furchtbar lang, aber dann standen sie an dem Zaun, der die Koppel eingrenzte, und an dem Fulgur schon auf ihn wartete. Erik lehnte Marcus gegen die Wand seines Hauses und öffnete das Gatter, und im nächsten Moment stand der stolze Araberhengst neben ihm, senkte den schlanken, glänzenden Hals, und drückte seinen Kopf mit einem glücklichen Schnauben gegen Marcus bebenden Körper.

Marcus schlang die Arme um sein treues Ross, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem seidigen schwarzen Fell und begann zu weinen.


	8. Der Kuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus und Fulgur sind endlich wiedervereint, und jetzt möchten Marcus und Erik noch ein wenig die Sonne und den schönen Frühlingstag genießen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen, Süße! Ich hoffe, dass Dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird, die Überschrift gibt ja schon einen Hinweis auf die Geschehnisse in diesem Kapitel.  
> Du kennst ja meine Probleme mit dem Schreiben im Moment, aber ich wollte Dich auf dieses Kapitel nicht zu lange warten lassen.
> 
> Meine lieben Leser, eine lange Geschichte zu schreiben, ohne zu wissen, ob die Leser sie auch mögen, ist ziemlich schwierig, es wäre super zu wissen, ob Euch Marcus und Eriks Geschichte gefällt. Bitte gebt mir Feedback, das wäre mir eine große Hilfe!

Erik versicherte sich kurz, dass Marcus fest auf beiden Füßen stand und genug Halt hatte, dann ließ er Ross und Reiter allein, damit sie ihr langersehntes Wiedersehen ungestört feiern konnten. Die bebenden Schultern des jungen Römers bewiesen ihm, dass Marcus weinte, und Erik konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Er würde ebenfalls weinen, wenn er nach so langer Zeit mit Wirbelwind wiedervereint wäre, schwach nach einer lebensbedrohlichen Verletzung und allein unter lauter Fremden, von denen er noch nicht wirklich wissen konnte, ob sie Freund oder Feind waren.

Nicht alle mochten das so sehen wie er, aber für Erik waren Marcus' Tränen der Beweis, dass er sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. Ein Mann, der Tränen der Rührung und innerer Bewegung vergoss, wenn er nach langer Trennung mit seinem treuen Pferd wiedervereint war, konnte kein böser Mensch sein, egal ob Römer, Kelte oder Germane, davon war Erik fest überzeugt. Davon abgesehen überzeugte ihn auch Fulgurs Verhalten davon, dass Marcus zu den Guten zählte, denn Tiere hatten eine sehr feine Antenne, wenn es darum ging, den Charakter eines Menschen zu beurteilen, und die bedingungslose Liebe des eigenwilligen Pferdes war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Marcus Retus ein Mann war, dem man vertrauen und den man mögen konnte.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Rundumblick der ihm versicherte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der Marcus und Fulgur bei ihrem ersten freudigen Beisammensein stören würde, betrat er die Koppel und begrüßte seine Schimmelstute, die freudig wieherte, als er ihr den schlanken Hals streichelte. Erik hatte ihr einen halben Apfel mitgebracht, und Wirbelwind nahm in vorsichtig von seiner flachen Hand und kaute genüsslich. „Du bist mein braves Mädchen“, lobte der junge Häuptling das schöne Tier, und Wirbelwind schnaubte ihren warmen Atem gegen seinen Hals. „Das kitzelt!“ Erik lachte und klopfte liebevoll ihre Flanke. „Du hast Deinen Ritt heute schon gehabt, mein Mädchen. Ich muss mich heute um den Herrn Deines neuen Freundes kümmern, er braucht mich im Augenblick nötiger als Du.“ Wirbelwind schnaubte erneut, diesmal ziemlich vorwurfsvoll, und Erik blickte sie streng an. „Du brauchst gar nicht zu versuchen, mir etwas vorzumachen. Ich habe Euch beide schmusen sehen. Du magst Fulgur, nicht wahr?“

Seine Stute zog es daraufhin vor, zum anderen Ende der Koppel zu traben und an dem langen, saftigen Gras zu zupfen, anstatt ihm darauf eine 'Antwort' zu geben, und Erik schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf und drehte sich nach Marcus und seinem schwarzen Hengst um. Marcus hatte immer noch sein Gesicht in dem weichen Fell seines Reittieres vergraben, aber seine Schultern bebten nicht mehr, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Erik ging langsam auf die beiden Gestalten zu und nahm die Heugabel, um ein wenig von dem Stroh, das an der Wand lagerte zu einer Art Hocker aufzuschichten. Dann breitete er eine Pferdedecke darüber, damit Marcus darauf Platz nehmen konnte. Die warme und helle Sonne und die frische Luft würden dem jungen Legatus dabei helfen, seinen Kampfeswillen und seine Kräfte schneller zurückzugewinnen, und außerdem wollte Erik noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen und auch das Zusammensein von Marcus und Fulgur nicht zu schnell beenden. Die beiden brauchten einander um nicht dem Trübsinn zu verfallen, was vor allem für den Hengst fatal enden konnte. Tiere, die ihren Lebenswillen verloren, siechten schnell dahin, und es gab nur wenig, was Menschen dagegen tun konnten. Das war etwas, was Erik auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte, und Rufus hatte ihm versichert, dass die Wunde in Marcus' linker Seite gut verheilte und nicht so schnell wieder aufbrechen würde. Sie mussten es nur langsam angehen und Marcus musste genügend Zeit bekommen, um sich zwischen seinen Gehversuchen auszuruhen.

Erik lächelte versonnen, während er seiner Tätigkeit nachging und als er sicher war, dass der provisorische 'Sessel' ihrer beider Gewicht für eine Weile tragen würde, drehte er sich zu Marcus und Fulgur um und näherte sich ihnen langsam.

Als Marcus seine Schritte hörte, drehte er den Kopf in seine Richtung. Erik konnte die Verlegenheit auf seinen schönen, männlichen Gesichtszügen sehen und lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Du musst müde sein, Rango. Deine weite Reise war sicher sehr anstrengend. Warum setzen wir uns nicht ein wenig, Donar wird sich sicher freuen, seinen neuen Herren noch eine Weile um sich haben zu können“, schlug er mit einem leichten Zwinkern vor, und Marcus entspannte sich sichtbar.

„Das würde ich gerne tun, Erik. Die Siedlungen der Treverer sehen doch anders aus, und es ist so schön und friedlich hier“, erwiderte er und ließ zögernd Fulgurs Hals los. Der Hengst schnaubte und blieb dicht hinter ihnen, als Erik Marcus zu der behelfsmäßigen Sitzgelegenheit führte.

Sie waren überein gekommen, Fulgur Donar zu rufen, wenn sie nicht ganz sicher waren, dass sie niemand hörte, Marcus hatte es nur über der ersten Wiedersehensfreude offensichtlich vergessen, etwas, das Erik nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Der trotz seiner Blässe und Schwäche immer noch sehr beeindruckende Römer ging jetzt allerdings auf seine Maskerade dankbar ein, froh, dass Erik keine Bemerkung zu den Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht machte, sondern sich auf ihre Vereinbarung konzentrierte.

Die Angreifer mochten zwar Fulgur vielleicht als Marcus' Pferd wiedererkennen, aber Erik konnte seine Anwesenheit damit erklären, dass der Araber ihnen zur Siedlung gefolgt war und dann nach Marcus' 'Tod' bei ihm geblieben war. Es würde allerdings Verdacht erregen, wenn er ihn mit einem lateinischen Namen ansprach, denn sie waren auch übereingekommen vorzugeben, dass Marcus sein Bewusstsein vor seinem vermeintlichen 'Dahinscheiden' nicht mehr wiedererlangt hatte und Erik daher den richtigen Namen nicht wissen konnte. Fulgur hörte inzwischen sogar auf Donar, wenn der junge Germane ihn rief, und Erik hoffte, dass dies auch der Fall sein würde, wenn Marcus das in Zukunft tat.

Marcus ließ sich mit einem dankbaren Stöhnen auf der Pferdedecke nieder, und Erik setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter, damit sein Gast eine Stütze hatte, an die er sich lehnen konnte. Fulgur, der vor Marcus' provisorischen Sitz zum Stehen gekommen war, wieherte empört und drängte sein weiches Maul gegen Marcus' Brust. Erik lachte und zauberte einen weiteren Apfel aus seiner Tasche hervor.

„Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, mein Schöner, Du bist die Nummer Eins im Herzen Deines Herrn. Er hat Dich genauso schrecklich vermisst wie Du ihn, das kannst Du mir glauben. Ich biete ihm nur meine Schulter als Stütze, damit er noch ein Weilchen bei Dir sitzen bleiben kann.“ Er streckte dem stolzen Tier den Apfel hin, und nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns schnappte Fulgur den Leckerbissen mit einem gnädigen Schnauben und zermalmte ihn mit knirschenden Geräuschen zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Marcus, der seinen Kopf an Eriks Schulter gelegt hatte, beobachtete sein zufrieden kauendes Ross und seufzte theatralisch. „Kaum bekommt er einen Apfel von Dir, hat er mich schon vergessen. Liebe geht also tatsächlich durch den Magen“, scherzte er, und Erik fühlte wieder das Flattern in seinem Bauch.

„Diese Liebe ist nur vorübergehend, glaube mir. Dein stolzer Hengst weiß genau, zu wem er gehört, und mich akzeptiert er nur, weil er weiß, dass Du meine Hilfe brauchst.“ Erik war selbst überrascht, wie wehmütig seine Stimme klang, und Marcus wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und blickte ihn forschend an.

„Nein, Erik, das stimmt nicht. Fulg... Donar hat Dich lieben gelernt, und das nicht nur wegen der Äpfel, mit denen Du ihn verwöhnst, das kann ich deutlich sehen und fühlen. Donar liebt Dich, weil Du gut zu ihm bist und ihn verstehst wie sonst niemand außer mir. Und er weiß auch ganz genau, dass Du für mich weit mehr als nur eine Stütze bist, Erik. Du hast um mein Leben gekämpft als alle anderen mich aufgegeben hatten, und keiner an meine Genesung geglaubt hat. Rufus hat mir erzählt, dass Du jede Nacht an meinem Bett gewacht und mit mir gesprochen hast, und ich bin ganz sicher, dass dies ganz allein mich gerettet hat. Die Kluft zwischen unseren beiden Völkern und Kulturen mag groß sein, aber sie ist nicht unüberwindbar, und ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir Freunde geworden seien“, sagte er ernst, und Erik schluckte und drückte Marcus behutsam an sich. Als er den Kopf drehte, waren ihre Gesichter sich ganz nah, und der junge Germane konnte in Marcus' Augen sehen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ein Flattern im Bauch fühlte.

„Sind wir das wirklich, Marcus?“ Flüsterte er heiser. „Freunde?“

Marcus' Augen wurden dunkel, und sein Blick wanderte zu Eriks Mund. „Das hoffe ich, Erik. Für mich bist Du das jedenfalls.“ Er hob ein wenig das Kinn an, und Erik beugte sich instinktiv im gleichen Moment zu ihm. „Du für mich auch“, wisperte er, und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zum allerersten Mal.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Eriks Lippen waren so weich und warm, so zärtlich. Marcus' Gefühle schlugen in einer heißen Woge über ihm zusammen, als er den jungen Germanen zum ersten Mal so nah spürte, und dieser sanfte und scheue Kuss seinen Schmerz und seine Einsamkeit einfach hinfort spülte. Das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Seite, seine Sorgen darüber, was die Zukunft bringen würde, all das war auf einmal nicht mehr wichtig. Alles, was zählte, waren der behutsame Druck von Eriks sensiblem Mund, der sich neugierig und vorsichtig auf seinen drückte und Marcus das wunderbare Gefühl gab, schwerelos und völlig sorgenfrei zu sein.

Marcus schmiegte sich in die starken Arme des jungen Häuptlings und erwiderte den Kuss voller Inbrunst, wobei er instinktiv die Lippen öffnete. Ein leiser, glücklicher Seufzer entschlüpfte seiner Kehle als Eriks vorwitzige Zunge sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund bahnte und begann, das samtene Innere zärtlich zu erforschen. Eine weitere Woge purer Glückseligkeit brandete über ihn hinweg, und er schlang seine Arme fest um Eriks Taille und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Seine Zunge kam Eriks entgegen und forderte sie zum Tanz auf, und der braunhaarige Germane ging glücklich auf die Aufforderung ein und neckte Marcus bis dem jungen Römer ganz schwindlig war, diesmal allerdings nicht vor Schmerz und Schwäche, sondern vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Eriks Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, frisch und ein wenig herb, und so unbeschreiblich männlich und verführerisch. Der faszinierende junge Häuptling duftete nach Sonne, frischem Schweiß, Pferd und Leder, aber vor allem duftete er nach Erik, und auf Marcus wirkte sein Duft wie eine kräftigende Medizin, die seine Lebensgeister erweckte und ihm das Gefühl gab, alles erreichen zu können, solange nur Erik an seiner Seite war.

Marcus hatte männliche Gesellschaft der weiblichen immer vorgezogen, und er hatte auch schon einige Erfahrungen gesammelt, wenn es um den Austausch von Intimitäten zwischen zwei Männern ging. Aber Marcus hatte nur selten geküsst, hatte die Männer, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, auch nie küssen wollen. Und keine seiner leidenschaftlichen und verstohlenen Begegnungen hatte jemals auch nur annähernd die Gefühle in ihm geweckt, die Eriks Kuss in ihm weckte und waren kaum mehr als eine hitzige Versicherung gewesen, dass er und seine Männer nach einer blutigen Schlacht unverletzt und noch am Leben waren. Mit Erik war es anders, seine Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte nichts mit dem Versuch zu tun, wenigstens kurz Vergessen von den Schrecken des Krieges und Blutvergießens zu finden. Der Mann, der sein Leben gerettet hatte, entfachte Gefühle in ihm, die Marcus noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, und seine liebevolle Umarmung wirkte besser als jede Medizin, die Rufus ihm hätte verabreichen können, um seine Genesung voranzutreiben.

Eriks Arme umfingen ihn warm und sicher, und seine Lippen waren weich, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Marcus seufzte glücklich und erforschte das verführerische Innere seines Mundes so wie sein Lebensretter es zuvor getan hatte. Eriks Seufzer klang beinahe wie ein zufriedenes Schnurren und kitzelte an seinen Lippen, und so unglaublich es auch scheinen mochte, aber Marcus konnte tatsächlich ein leichtes Ziehen in seinen Lenden spüren, ein Ziehen, das nichts mit seiner Verletzung und nur etwas mit seiner steigenden Erregung zu tun hatte. Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Marcus verlor sich ganz darin und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Fulgurs empörtes Schnauben riss die beiden jungen Männer schließlich aus der süßen Versunkenheit ihres ersten Kusses. Sein schwarzer Hengst stupste ihn vorwurfsvoll an, und Marcus protestierte mit einem leisen Wimmern als Erik sich von ihm löste. „Ein eifersüchtiges Pferd!“ Lachte er ein wenig hilflos und verlegen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, was Erik jetzt tun würde. Bereute er es vielleicht, ihn geküsst zu haben? Er selbst bereute diesen sensationellen Kuss nicht im Geringsten, aber er konnte sich nicht so sicher sein, ob Erik das auch so sah.

„Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch eifersüchtig.“ Eriks' heisere Stimme war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, und als Marcus den Kopf drehte, lächelte der junge Germane ihn zärtlich an. Marcus schluckte trocken. „Wärst Du das?“ Fragte er, und er schämte sich nicht dafür, dass seine Stimme bebte.

„Oh ja, ganz bestimmt.“ Erik strich ihm sanft eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Fulgur schnaubte erneut, und beide Männer mussten lachen, als der stolze Hengst jetzt wie ein trotziger, kleiner Junge mit dem Huf aufstampfte. Marcus lehnte sich an Eriks Schulter und streichelte liebevoll das weiche Maul seines treuen Pferdes, das seinen Kopf sehnsüchtig gegen seine Brust drückte. „Ich habe Dich auch ganz schrecklich vermisst, Fulgur“, wisperte er, „aber Du brauchst auf Erik nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Mein Herz ist groß genug für Euch beide.“

Eriks Lippen streiften sanft Marcus' Schläfe. „Ist es das?“ Da war wieder dieses Schnurren in seiner warmen, dunklen Stimme, und Marcus drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzublicken. „Zweifelst Du da etwa dran, mein schöner Germane?“

Erik lächelte. „Nein, das tue ich nicht“, sagte er sanft, und dann küsste er Marcus gleich noch einmal, ohne sich um Fulgurs flehendes Wiehern zu kümmern.


	9. Herzklopfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik und Marcus haben sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Werden die beiden sich jetzt ihre Gefühle eingestehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe zwar nur noch ein Kapitel im Vorlauf, aber ich wollte Dir Pfingsten ein wenig versüßen, meine Liebe. :-*  
> Dieses Kapitel ist wohl mehr ein Füller, aber Marcus ist ja noch verletzt, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Süße, ich hoffe, Du magst es wenigstens ein bisschen. :-)

Der Rückweg zu Eriks Schlafgemach, das nun auch Marcus' Schlafzimmer war, dauerte deutlich länger als der Hinweg, denn Marcus war von seinem ersten längeren Aufenthalt draußen und dem Wiedersehen mit seinem geliebten Pferd völlig erschöpft. Erik hatte Rufus zu Hilfe gerufen, da er befürchtete, dass Marcus' Wunde wieder aufbrechen würde wenn er den jungen Römer, der ihm so viel bedeutete, alleine zurück zum Haus führte. Marcus hatte wider Erwarten nicht protestiert, sondern sich dankbar auf Erik und seinen treuen Diener gestützt, als er langsam zurück zum Eingang des Langhauses gehumpelt war.

Fulgur hatte sehnsüchtig gewiehert und am Zaun gestanden, um ihnen hinterher zu schauen, aber das treue Pferd hatte offensichtlich gespürt, dass sein Herr Ruhe brauchte, und der Hengst hatte weder versucht, ihnen zu folgen, noch sich gewehrt, als Erik das Gatter zur Koppel geschlossen hatte. Der erschöpfte junge Mann, der Erik in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, hatte seinem Araber versprochen, ihn am nächsten Tag wieder zu besuchen, und Fulgur hatte ihnen einen zärtlichen Abschiedsgruß hinterher geschnaubt.

Rufus hatte Erik geholfen, Marcus wieder auf das Bett zu legen, um danach den Verband zu wechseln und Marcus dabei zur Hand zu gehen, wenn er sich erleichterte, während Erik das Zimmer verlassen hatte, um etwas zu essen und trinken für seinen Hausgast zu besorgen. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch ganz schnell, und Erik ertappte sich dabei, dass er glücklich vor sich hin lächelte, als er eine Schüssel mit Eintopf füllte und sie auf ein Tablett stellte. Dem ersten Kuss waren noch ein paar weitere gefolgt, zärtliche und leidenschaftliche Küsse, bis Erik gemerkt hatte, dass Marcus sich immer schwerer an ihn lehnte. Das war für ihn letztendlich das Zeichen gewesen, den erschöpften Gefährten zurück zum Haus zu bringen, damit Marcus sich hinlegen und ausruhen konnte.

Sie hatten nicht viel geredet, aber ihre Blicke und ihr Lächeln waren voller Gefühl gewesen, und Erik wusste nur zu gut, was sein Herzklopfen zu bedeuten hatte: er hatte sich in den faszinierenden Römer verliebt. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Marcus für ihn das Gleiche empfand wie er für ihn. Natürlich wusste Erik, dass es nicht einfach für sie werden würde, aber der junge Häuptling war bereit, für ihre Liebe zu kämpfen. Er war sich sicher, dass die Götter und das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt hatten, und dass sie dazu bestimmt waren, zusammen zu sein.

Warum sonst hätte er Marcus finden sollen, als er auf der Lichtung im Sterben lag, wenn nicht, um ihm das Leben zu retten und mit ihm zusammen den Mord an seinem Vater und den Tod von Petronius aufzuklären? Ihr Zusammentreffen in der Wildnis konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, und Erik würde das Schicksal und den Willen der Götter nicht in Frage stellen. Er war ein junger Mann und bis über beide Ohren verliebt, und nichts konnte die Glückseligkeit, die er nach ihren ersten etwas scheuen aber wundervollen Küssen fühlte, trüben.

Erik stellte noch einen Krug mit frischem Wasser und einen Becher auf das Tablett, dann nahm er es und trug es zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Rufus stand gerade auf, als er die Tür öffnete, er lächelte, als er seinen Herrn und Freund erblickte. „Die Wunde sieht gut aus, sie heilt und hat sich unter der Kruste auch nicht entzündet. 'Rango' braucht noch viel Ruhe, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald wieder bei Kräften sein wird“, versicherte ihm der rothaarige Kelte und nahm Erik das Tablett ab, um es auf der Truhe neben dem Bett abzustellen. Der junge Germane konnte sehen, dass Marcus eingeschlafen war, und ein zärtliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er auf den Mann, in den er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte, herab blickte.

„Danke Rufus, für alles“, sagte Erik ernst. Er legte dem älteren Mann die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag seine Wunde verbunden und ihm Medizin verabreicht haben, aber Du bist derjenige, der Marcus gerettet hat, Deine Liebe und Dein Glaube an ihn haben ihn um sein Leben kämpfen lassen, nicht meine Verbände, Erik.“

Erik fühlte, wie er errötete. „Meine Liebe?“ Stotterte er, und ein Lächeln erhellte Rufus' schöne Züge. „Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Eure Gefühle füreinander nicht bemerken würde, Herr? Ich kenne Dich fast Dein gesamtes Leben, und ich habe oft genug beobachtet, wie Du ihn angeschaut hast und auch, wie er Dich angesehen hat.“

Der junge Häuptling biss sich auf die Lippe, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz wieder zu klopfen begann. „Wie er mich angesehen hat?“ Fragte er vorsichtig.

Rufus lachte leise. „Natürlich, mein junger Herr. Marcus empfindet das Gleiche für Dich, da kannst Du ganz gewiss sein. Ich werde Euch jetzt allein lassen, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Legatus nicht sehr lange schlafen wird, wenigstens nicht, wenn Du Dich neben ihn legst.“ Er zwinkerte Erik zu und verließ dann das Zimmer, einen sehr verwirrten aber auch sehr glücklichen Erik zurücklassend.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus fühlte sich erstaunlich frisch, als er aus seinem kurzen aber erholsamen Schlummer wieder erwachte. Das Wiedersehen mit seinem treuen Ross hatte neue Kräfte in ihm mobilisiert, und Eriks zärtliche Küsse hatten wahre Wunder bewirkt, was seinen seelischen Zustand anging, der in den letzten Tagen nicht der beste gewesen war. Marcus' Herz klopfte stark und glücklich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den schönen, jungen Germanen-Häuptling, der ihm innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen nicht nur ein enger Freund, sondern auch ein wahrer Gefährte geworden war. Jemand, mit dem man durch dick und dünn gehen und alles teilen konnte, die guten Dinge so wie die schlechten, alle Sorgen, Nöte und auch die glücklichen Gefühle. Marcus hatte in den wunderschönen, haselnussbraunen Augen gesehen, dass Erik das Gleiche für ihn empfand, und die wohlige Wärme neben ihm, die nur von einem anderen Körper stammen konnte, ließ ihn jetzt den Kopf drehen.

Erik lag neben ihm, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Na, Du Schlafmütze?“ Neckte er seinen römischen Gast als er sah, dass Marcus wach geworden war.

Marcus erwiderte das Lächeln glücklich. „Habe ich lange geschlafen?“ Fragte er ein wenig verlegen, und Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Marcus, das hast Du nicht. Aber Du brauchst noch viel Ruhe und Schlaf um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, und Dein erster längerer Ausflug hat Dich offensichtlich sehr erschöpft.“

„Das stimmt. Aber es war wundervoll, Ful... Donar wiederzusehen und in der Sonne zu sitzen“, gab Marcus glücklich zurück.

Eriks Blick wanderte zu seinem Mund, der sicher immer noch ein wenig rot von den Küssen war, die sie ausgetauscht hatten. „Nur Donar und die Sonne?“ Fragte er gedehnt, und Marcus, der nie Probleme damit gehabt hatte, rot zu werden, fühlte, wie er mal wieder errötete. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Erik. Da war noch etwas, das diesen Ausflug so besonders gemacht hat“, flüsterte er heiser, und Erik streckte die andere Hand aus und strich zärtlich über Marcus' bärtige Wange. Die kurzen Stoppeln hatten auf Eriks Wangen rosige Spuren hinterlassen, aber das schien den jungen Häuptling nicht zu stören.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass meine Küsse Dich ebenfalls ein wenig erfreut haben, Marcus“, spottete er mit zärtlicher Belustigung.

Marcus' Röte vertiefte sich. „Mehr als nur ein wenig, Erik. Aber Du solltest mich auch dann Rango nennen, wenn wir alleine sind“, gab er zu bedenken, und Erik nickte. „Das werde ich auch, Marcus. Ich möchte aber, dass Du weißt, dass ich nicht 'Rango' geküsst habe, sondern Marcus, bevor ich das tun werde. Du bist derjenige, der mein Herz zum Klopfen bringt und nicht die Tatsache, dass Du Dich in einen Germanen verwandelt hast.“

Marcus schluckte gerührt, denn die aufrichtigen Worte des Mattiacers bedeuteten ihm mehr, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können. „Danke Erik, ich glaube Dir“, erwiderte er ernst, „und Deine Worte machen mich sehr glücklich, aber es ist trotzdem wichtig, dass wir unsere Rollen perfekt beherrschen, wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Du mich Rango nennst, es ist ein guter und edler Name, auf den ich stolz sein und den ich so lange tragen werde, wie es nötig ist.“

Erik belohnte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss. „Danke, Rango, das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“ Er betrachtete Marcus einen Moment lang nachdenklich, und sein Blick wurde besorgt. „Du hast immer noch eingefallene Wangen. Glaubst Du, dass Du ein wenig Eintopf essen kannst?“

Marcus' Magen gab Erik die passende Antwort, denn er knurrte bei dem Wort Eintopf laut und deutlich, und die Spannung, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, löste sich in dem befreienden Gelächter, das aus beider Kehlen kam. „Sehr gut. Er wird nicht mehr ganz so warm sein, aber immer noch gut essbar. Warte, ich helfe Dir, Dich aufzusetzen, Rango.“

Erik fasste Marcus unter den Achseln und half ihm in eine sitzende Position, dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Schemel und nahm das Tablett auf seine Knie. Marcus verspürte zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verletzung wieder echten Appetit, und als Erik ihm die Schüssel mit dem duftenden Eintopf hinhielt, nahm er dankbar den hölzernen Löffel und begann zu essen. Erik ließ ihn in Ruhe seinen Hunger stillen und versuchte nicht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
Der römische Legatus war ihm dankbar dafür, denn er fühlte sich immer noch schwach, und es erforderte seine ganze Konzentration, den Löffel selbst zum Mund zu führen, ohne dabei etwas von dem Eintopf zu verschütten. Erik hielt geduldig die Schüssel, so dass Marcus den Löffel ohne Probleme eintauchen konnte, und als er schließlich den Löffel gesättigt in die leere Schüssel legte, stellte der junge Germane sie auf das Tablett und reichte ihm den Becher mit den frischen Wasser.

„Euer Wasser schmeckt köstlich“, stellte Marcus fest, nachdem er getrunken hatte. Erik platzierte das Tablett wieder auf der Truhe neben dem Bett. „Ja, wir haben eine eigene Frischwasserquelle in unserer Siedlung. Das Wasser ist ganz klar und garantiert uns, dass wir selbst wenn es lange nicht geregnet hat immer genügend Wasser haben, was auch für unser Vieh ganz wichtig ist.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Marcus sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich muss mich um die Pferde und die Kühe kümmern, Rango. Malte und Jonas haben mir viel geholfen, aber sie müssen sich um ihre eigenen Pflichten kümmern. Außerdem muss ich noch mit den Dorfältesten sprechen, sie müssen wissen, welche Fortschritte Deine Verwandlung macht. Ich komme heute Abend wieder zu Dir. Versuch bitte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ja?“

Diesmal fühlte Marcus nicht die gleiche Enttäuschung, wie er sie in den letzten beiden Tagen verspürt hatte, wenn Erik ihn allein gelassen hatte. Als Kommandant eines Lagers und hochrangiger Offizier wusste er nur zu gut, wie wichtig es für Erik war, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen und sie nicht wegen ihm zu vernachlässigen, und der Ausflug und Eriks Küsse hatten seine Zuversicht und gute Laune zurückgebracht. Es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis er kräftig genug war, um alleine zu gehen und länger aufzubleiben, aber das störte ihn jetzt nicht mehr.

„Natürlich, Erik, geh nur. Ich werde brav sein und Rufus nicht mit meiner schlechten Laune quälen“, scherzte er einsichtig, denn er wusste, dass Eriks keltischer Diener in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Geduld für ihn und seine schlechte Laune hatte aufbringen müssen.

„Das beruhigt mich sehr“, erwiderte Erik mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. „Er meinte, dass Du ihn zuweilen an einen quengeligen Vierjährigen erinnert hast.“

Marcus verzog das Gesicht, aber im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Eriks weiche Lippen, die sich in einem sanften Abschiedskuss auf seinen Mund drückten. „Ich habe auch jedes Mal Herzklopfen, wenn Du in meiner Nähe bist“, bekannte er, als der junge Germane sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Dann sind wir ja schon zwei“, murmelte Erik nach einem weiteren Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt, Rango. Ich möchte, dass Du ausgeruht bist, wenn ich heute Abend wieder komme.“

Marcus kuschelte sich unter die warmen Felle, die ihm als Decken dienten und grinste verschmitzt zu Erik hoch. „Was hast Du denn vor, für das ich wach und ausgeruht sein sollte, wenn Du heute Abend wiederkommst?“ Fragte er mit einem Zwinkern, und nun war es Erik, der errötete.

„Das wirst Du dann schon sehen, Römer!“ Brummte er verlegen, und Marcus lachte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mein stolzer Germane“, sagte er fröhlich, während er zusah, wie Erik die leere Schüssel nahm und zur Tür ging.

Als Erik das Zimmer nach einem letzten Blick verlassen hatte, schloss er glücklich die Augen und entspannte sich. Seine linke Körperhälfte schmerzte ein bisschen von der Anstrengung seines ersten richtigen Ausflugs, aber die glückliche Wärme in seiner Brust und in seinem Bauch ließen ihn den Schmerz vergessen und an wesentlich angenehmere Dinge denken. Daran, sein Pferd am nächsten Tag wiederzusehen, zum Beispiel.

Und natürlich, Erik noch einmal zu küssen. So richtig zu küssen, mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr auszutauschen als nur Küsse. Vielleicht würde da sogar sein Körper mitspielen, denn Marcus begehrte den schönen jungen Germanen mehr, als er jemals einen anderen Mann begehrt hatte.

Denn diesmal war es nicht nur körperliches Verlangen, das er verspürte. Diesmal gingen seine Gefühle weit darüber hinaus. Diesmal war es sein Herz, das nach Erik verlangte, und Eriks Liebe, die er begehrte. Denn Marcus Retus, der stolze römische Legatus, hatte sich endlich unsterblich verliebt, zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen, aber sehr bewegten Leben.

Marcus, der Römer, liebte Erik, den Germanen, und dies war sein letzter, klarer Gedanke, bevor er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den schönen Zügen einschlief und von Eriks Küssen träumte.


	10. Traute Zweisamkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus und Erik haben sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden, und während Marcus sich von seinem ersten Ausflug ausgeruht hat, hat Erik sich um seine Pflichten gekümmert. Jetzt ist Abend, und Erik kommt nach Hause zurück. Werden sie noch ein bisschen mehr traute Zweisamkeit genießen können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ist das letzte Kapitel, das ich in petto habe, ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Woche Zeit zum Vorschreiben haben werde, das nächste Update wird ein Weilchen länger dauern.  
> Ich hoffe, Du hast Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, meine Liebe, ich hatte auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Schreiben. :-)

Es war schon relativ spät, als Erik von der Versammlung mit den Dorfältesten wieder zu seinem Haus zurückkehrte. Die erfahrenen Männer hatten ihm ruhig und aufmerksam zugehört und ihm versichert, dass sie seinen Plan voll und ganz unterstützen würden. Sie waren alle erfahren und weise genug, um zu wissen, dass es besser war, den zukünftigen Kommandanten des großen und stark befestigten Römerlagers als Verbündeten zu haben, anstatt sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Eriks Offenbarung, wer ihr ungewöhnlicher Gast tatsächlich war, hatte auch den kritischsten der alten Krieger zum Umdenken bewogen, denn Marcus' Vater war ihnen allen noch in guter Erinnerung, und Eriks Männer waren gewillt, seinem Sohn die gleiche Achtung entgegenzubringen, die sie seinem Vater entgegengebracht hatten.

Erik war froh, dass das Treffen so gut gelaufen war, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er glücklich vor sich hinsummte, als er die Tür zu seinem Haus schwungvoll öffnete.

Lioba saß auf ihrem üblichen Platz und war mit einer Näherei beschäftigt, während Rufus den großen Raum, der ihnen als Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer diente, sorgfältig fegte und den Boden mit neuem Stroh bedeckte. „Erik! Du kommst genau richtig, um Dein neues Hemd anzuprobieren!“ Rief seine Schwester aus, als sie ihren Bruder erblickte, und Erik lächelte sie an und zog sich seine ärmellose Tunika über den Kopf, um das Hemd anzuziehen, das sie für ihn nähte.

„Wie geht es Rango?“ Fragte er möglichst beiläufig, während er still hielt, damit Lioba an seinen Schultern Maßnehmen konnte. Die junge Frau warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, wogegen Rufus ihn offen angrinste. Der junge Häuptling wusste, dass viele Germanen an dem Verhalten des rothaarigen Kelten Anstoß genommen und ihn dafür bestraft hätten, aber er betrachtete den Mann, der nur ein paar Jahre älter war als er, als einen Freund und als ein Familienmitglied, und er wäre sehr traurig gewesen, wenn Rufus sich ihm gegenüber furchtsam und devot verhalten hätte. Der Rothaarige vergaß nie, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte, wenn andere zugegen waren, nannte ihn dann Herr und war ganz der bescheidene und untergebene Diener, der er eigentlich sein sollte, wenn es notwendig war, aber wenn sie alleine waren, war er der treue Freund und die Stütze, die Erik so nötig brauchte. Erik wusste, dass Rufus für ihn und Lioba sterben würde, und das war alles, was für ihn zählte. Davon abgesehen, ließ sein keltischer Diener es nie an dem gebotenen Respekt mangeln, auch dann nicht, wenn sie unter sich waren und er seinen Herrn ein wenig neckte.

„Deinem – Vetter – geht es schon viel besser, mein junger Herr. Er hat mit großem Appetit das Brot und den Käse verspeist, die ich ihm gebracht habe, und jetzt wartet er ungeduldig darauf, dass Du zu ihm zurückkommst und ihn von seiner Langeweile ablenkst. Ich habe Wasser erhitzt, damit Du Dich vorher noch waschen kannst, und Dein Nachtmahl wartet auch schon auf Dich“, erklärte Rufus ihm. Er streute das letzte Stroh in die Ecken und wies auf die Schüssel mit dem dampfenden Wasser, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Ich dachte, Du würdest Dich lieber hier waschen wollen, anstatt unter Rangos wachsamen Augen.“

Erik warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast mal wieder meine Gedanken gelesen, Rufus. Bist Du bald fertig, Lioba? Ich bin hungrig.“

Seine Schwester schnaubte. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, worauf Du wirklich Appetit hast. Denk nur daran, dass er ein Römer ist und wir nicht wirklich mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, dass er so vertrauenswürdig ist, wie es den Anschein hat“, gab sie zu bedenken, aber Erik legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.

„Doch, das können wir. Ich weiß, dass Marcus uns niemals schaden würde. Er ist vertrauenswürdig, glaube mir.“

Lioba seufzte. „Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr, Bruder?“ Fragte sie so leise, dass Rufus, der in einer anderen Ecke beschäftigt war, sie nicht hören konnte. Erik nickte ernst. „Ja, Schwesterherz, ich liebe ihn. Und ich bin bereit, für unsere Liebe zu kämpfen.“

Die junge Germanin betrachtete ihn einen Moment. „Ich werde Dich unterstützen, Erik“, erwiderte sie dann aufrichtig. „Ich bin nicht ganz so sicher, was ihn betrifft, aber Dein Glück liegt mir am Herzen, und Du hast Dich noch nie in jemandem getäuscht, deshalb vertraue ich Deinem Instinkt.“

Erik lächelte seine Schwester gerührt an, bevor er sie losließ und das noch nicht fertige Hemd wieder auszog. „Danke, Schwester, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich werde Dein Vertrauen in mich nicht enttäuschen, und Marcus wird das auch nicht, das verspreche ich Dir.“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus hatte fast den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag geschlafen, und als er gegen Abend aufgewacht war, hatte er sofort wieder an die Küsse denken müssen, die er mit Erik ausgetauscht hatte. Der römische Legatus hatte noch nie zuvor sein Herz verschenkt, und er fühlte sich glücklich und unsicher zugleich, denn er wusste instinktiv, dass der schöne Häuptling der Mattiacer seine große Liebe war und er niemals mehr einen anderen Menschen so sehr lieben würde wie ihn. Der blonde Römer, der in die Rolle eines keltisch-germanischen Treverers geschlüpft war, seufzte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Erik seine Gefühle erwiderte, denn ansonsten würde er den Rest seines Lebens damit zubringen, sich nach etwas zu sehnen, das er nicht haben konnte.

Rufus hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit etwas zu essen gebracht und ihm versprochen, dass Erik bald wieder bei ihm sein würde, und dabei hatte ein wissendes aber auch verständnisvolles Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt. Marcus hatte etwas unverständliches gemurmelt, wohl wissend, dass er den Kelten nicht täuschen konnte. Rufus wusste genau, wie es um sein Herz und seine Gefühle bestellt war, und Marcus war eigentlich auch dankbar dafür, dass sie einen Verbündeten in Eriks treuem Diener hatten.

Jetzt wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass der außergewöhnliche junge Mann, der sein Herz mehr oder weniger im Sturm – oder sollte er besser sagen im Schlaf, denn das hatte er ja in den letzten Tagen am Meisten getan – erobert hatte, wieder zu ihm kam.

Als die Tür sich jetzt auf einmal tatsächlich öffnete, erwartete er halb, dass es Rufus war, aber er hatte Glück, denn diesmal es war wirklich Erik, der nun die Kammer betrat.

„Guten Abend, Rango!“ Begrüßte der Jüngere ihn mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Marcus konnte sehen, dass er sich gewaschen hatte, denn sein dichtes, hellbraunes Haar war noch feucht, und seine Wangen noch rosig vom Schrubben seines Gesichtes. Er musste seine Tunika und sein Hemd im Wohnraum des Hauses zurückgelassen hatte, denn er trug nur ein leinenes Unterhemd zu seiner Hose. Als Marcus ihn jetzt so anschaute, das fröhliche Lächeln und die blitzenden Augen betrachtete, kam ihm erneut in den Sinn, dass kaum jemand, der Erik nicht kannte, vermuten würde, dass er nicht nur ein tapferer Krieger und geübter Kämpfer, sondern auch noch der Häuptling seines Stammes war. Aber Marcus hatte gelernt, hinter die äußere Fassade zu schauen, und er sah den eisernen Willen und die Entschlossenheit hinter dem zärtlichen Funkeln, und die Schwielen an den Händen, die nicht nur vom Benutzen einer Mistgabel, sondern vor allem vom Führen eines Schwertes herrührten.

Marcus sah auch die eleganten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen und die schnellen Reflexe, die nur durch jahrelanges, hartes Training erworben werden konnten, und die ihm bewiesen, dass Erik auch in Nahkampf ein gefährlicher und ernstzunehmender Gegner war.

Eine Woge unerwartet heftigen Verlangens durchströmte ihn, und er schluckte trocken, als sein immer noch geschwächter Körper plötzlich zum Leben erwachte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass seine letzte intime Begegnung mit irgendjemandem schon ziemlich lange zurücklag.

Nur, dass Erik nicht irgendjemand war, sondern der Mann, der nicht nur seinen Körper vor Verlangen erbeben ließ, sondern auch sein Herz und seinen Geist.

„Guten Abend, Erik“, erwiderte er ein wenig heiser, und das Lächeln vertiefte sich und offenbarte zwei Grübchen, als der junge Mattiacer den Grund für seine Heiserkeit erriet.

„Es ist schön, dass Du noch wach genug bist, um Dich nach mir zu sehnen, Rango“, neckte er Marcus zärtlich, dabei die Tür hinter sich zuziehend. Marcus beobachtete ihn, wie er mit den langsamen Bewegungen eines Löwen auf Beutejagd näher kam, und das Flattern in seinen Eingeweiden verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt, der Erik näher an sein Bett brachte.

„Ich hoffe, dass Du Dich auch ein wenig nach mir gesehnt hast, Erik“, murmelte er verlegen, und Eriks Augen blitzten mit der gleichen Sehnsucht auf, die auch Marcus die ganze Zeit über verspürt hatte.

„Dessen kannst Du gewiss sein, Rango“, versicherte er ihm, als er sich auf dem Rand des Bettes niederließ und die Hand ausstreckte, um Marcus' bärtige Wange zu streicheln. „Wenn Du ein wenig zur Seite rutschen kannst, werde ich Dir beweisen, wie groß meine Sehnsucht nach Dir gewesen ist.“

Marcus brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, er holte tief Luft und rückte dann so weit wie möglich zur anderen Seite des Bettes, damit Erik sich zu ihm legen konnte. Der schöne Mattiacer zog sich hastig die Stiefel und die Hose aus, um dann nur mit seinem Untergewand bekleidet zu Marcus unter die Decken zu schlüpfen.

Ein Schauer rann über Marcus' Wirbelsäule, als er Eriks schlanken und biegsamen Körper so dicht an seinen gepresst fühlte und den Duft seiner Haut einatmete. Erik beugte sich über ihn und die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, ließ Marcus erneut erschauern und leise aufstöhnen.

„Ich habe Dich genauso sehr vermisst, Marcus“, wisperte Erik heiser, und Marcus zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und suchte blind nach seinen Lippen. „Beweise es mir und küss mich!“ Verlangte er rau, und Erik lachte leise und erregt und eroberte seinen Mund in einem glutvollen Kuss.

Marcus wühlte seine Finger in Eriks dichtes Haar und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Inbrunst. Seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen Eriks leicht geöffnete Lippen, und bald waren sie in ein leidenschaftliches Duell verstrickt bei dem beide versuchten, auf spielerische Weise die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Erik blieb schließlich der Sieger, da Marcus immer noch ziemlich geschwächt war, und der junge Häuptling knurrte zufrieden, als Marcus seine süße Niederlage eingestand und Erik mit seiner Zunge seinen Mund erforschen ließ.

Eriks Arme hielten ihn eng umschlungen, wobei der junge Häuptling sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht gegen seine Wunde zu drücken, und seine schwieligen Hände gingen neugierig auf Wanderschaft und erforschten Marcus' Körper in der gleichen zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Weise in der er auch seinen Mund erforschte.

Alles, was Marcus tun konnte war, Erik seinen Willen zu lassen und die köstliche Folter zu ertragen, die Gefühle in ihm erweckte, wie es noch kein anderer zuvor vermocht hatte. Sein Unterleib pochte, und das hatte diesmal nichts mit seiner Verletzung zu tun, sondern nur mit der Lust, die Eriks wunderbarer Kuss in ihm weckte. Seine eigenen Hände strichen über Eriks Rücken und liebkosten die starken Muskeln unter der weichen Haut seines Geliebten, der leise stöhnte, als Marcus Finger tiefer glitten und seine festen Pobacken kneteten. Der schöne Mattiacer vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr und streichelte sanft über Marcus' flachen Bauch bis er endlich den Bund seiner Hose erreichte.

Marcus spannte sich unwillkürlich an, da die Region um seine tiefe Verletzung herum immer noch sehr empfindlich war und schmerzte, aber Erik löste sich von seinen Lippen und blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, mein Liebster, aber ich möchte Dich spüren.“

„Das will ich auch...“ Mehr konnte Marcus nicht hervorbringen, denn Erik küsste ihn erneut und zog gleichzeitig am Bund seiner Hose, bis er den unmissverständlichen Beweis von Marcus' Männlichkeit und wiedergewonnener Stärke befreit hatte. Der blonde Römer erschauerte, als sich warme Finger um seinen pochenden Schaft schlangen um dann zärtlich daran auf und ab zu fahren. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so perfekt. Marcus hätte es gerne ausgedehnt und alle Stellen von Eriks wunderschönem Körper erforscht, aber seine Erregung war zu groß und sein Zustand immer noch zu sehr geschwächt um mehr zu tun, als den glühenden Kuss seines Gefährten zu erwidern und sich streicheln zu lassen. Als er dennoch versuchte, Erik ebenfalls dort zu liebkosen, wo sich das Verlangen des jungen Germanen am Stärksten bemerkbar machte, schob der junge Mann seine Hand sanft fort. „Ich will Dich auch streicheln!“ Protestierte Marcus, aber Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Marcus. Ich begehre Dich, Liebster, aber Du bist noch sehr geschwächt, und ich möchte, dass Du einfach nur genießt. Liebe ist die beste Medizin, um schnell gesund zu werden, und es wird noch viele Gelegenheiten geben, bei denen Du Dich revanchieren kannst. Heute bist Du dran. Lass mich das für Dich tun.“

Marcus seufzte enttäuscht, sah aber ein, dass Erik recht hatte, und so ließ er es zu, dass sein Geliebter ihn küsste und streichelte. Die warmen Finger schienen genau zu wissen, wie sie seine pochende Erregung massieren mussten, um ihn vor Lust beben zu lassen, und sein Verlangen war stärker als jemals zuvor. Das beständige Auf und Ab mit genau dem richtigen Druck und der richtigen Geschwindigkeit, zusammen mit Eriks leidenschaftlichen Küssen trieben ihn rasend schnell auf den Abgrund süßen Vergessens zu, und die Wärme der liebevollen Umarmung und Eriks wundervoller Duft umschlossen ihn wie ein schützender Mantel.

Der junge Legatus, der es gewohnt war, immer stark und seinen Männern nicht nur ein Vorbild sondern auch eine Stütze zu sein und wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, war froh, dass er einfach einmal nur er selbst sein konnte, ein junger Mann und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich verliebt. Eriks Hand bewegte sich jetzt ein wenig schneller, und das war alles, was notwendig war, um Marcus kommen zu lassen, und er ergoss sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen, das von Eriks Lippen geschluckt wurde, in seine Hand. Die Ekstase war intensiv und lustvoll, und Marcus genoss seinen Höhepunkt in vollen Zügen. Eine köstliche Welle folgte der nächsten, und für eine ganze Weile war Marcus blind und taub für alles, was um ihn herum passierte.

Als er seine Umgebung endlich wieder wahrnahm und in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, fand er Eriks schöne haselnussbraunen Augen auf sich gerichtet. „Na, wieder auf der Erde?“ Neckte er ihn zärtlich, und Marcus fühlte, wie er wieder einmal errötete. „Bei Jupiter, das war einfach unglaublich, Erik.“

„Bei Wotan oder Donar, Rango. Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Vielleicht auch noch Teutates, weil Du bei den Treverern aufgewachsen bist, aber bitte keine römischen Götter.“

Marcus verdrehte seine Augen. „Du bist ein strenger Lehrer, Erik. Nimm Rücksicht auf meinen... hm...Zustand?“

Der junge Häuptling lachte und zwinkerte ihm zärtlich zu. „Das tue ich, Marcus, keine Bange.“ Dann wurde er ernst und Marcus konnte zu seinem Erstaunen Unsicherheit in Eriks Blick erkennen. „War es schön für Dich?“ Wollte der Jüngere leise wissen, und Marcus hob die Hand, um sein schönes Gesicht zu streicheln. „Wunderschön, mein Geliebter. Schöner als alles, was ich jemals erlebt habe“, versicherte er ihm heiser. „Ich möchte das auch für Dich tun!“

Erik küsste ihn. „Das darfst Du, Liebster, bald, das verspreche ich Dir. Aber nicht heute. Der Tag war sehr anstrengend für Dich und ich kann sehen, wie erschöpft Du bist. Ich möchte, dass Du jetzt schläfst, damit Du Dich morgen wohl genug fühlst, um Fulgur wieder zu besuchen.“

Marcus konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, als Erik seine Erschöpfung erwähnte, und er seufzte einsichtig. „Du hast recht, ich bin wirklich sehr müde. Wirst Du bei mir bleiben?“

„Natürlich werde ich das. Ich möchte Dich im Arm halten, mein stolzer Krieger“, wisperte Erik in sein Ohr während er Marcus Kleidung in Ordnung brachte. „Schlaf nur, ich werde da sein, wenn Du wieder aufwachst.“

Marcus schloss zufrieden die Augen und kuschelte sich an den Gefährten. Erik zog die Decken über ihre Körper und zog ihn dicht an sich. Das letzte, das Marcus wahrnahm bevor er völlig erschöpft aber sehr glücklich einschlief, waren ein zärtlicher Kuss, der sanft auf seine Stirn gedrückt wurde, und ein leise gemurmeltes: „Ich liebe Dich, Marcus.“


	11. Eifersüchtige Pferde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik und Marcus haben zum ersten Mal die Nacht zusammen in einem Bett verbracht, und Eriks ungewöhnliche Medizin hat wahre Wunder gewirkt, so dass Marcus sich am nächsten Morgen schon viel besser fühlt. Einem weiteren Besuch bei seinem Pferd steht damit nichts im Wege...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine liebe GoForGoals, Du kennst ja meine Schwierigkeiten, was das Schreiben im Moment angeht, ich muss gestehen, dass es mich große Überwindung gekostet hat, mich hinzusetzen und zu schreiben. Aber ich wollte Dich mit einem neuen Kapitel dieser Geschichte ein wenig von Deinen eigenen Sorgen ablenken, auch wenn es ewig gedauert hat und ich keine Ahnung habe, ob es die Mühe wert war. Ohne Dich gäbe es Blue_Night oder in diesem Fall Waldfee nicht mehr. :'-*  
> Ich hoffe, dass das neue Kapitel wenigstens einigermaßen annehmbar ist, die Geschichte hat einen extremen Slowbuild, und Fulgur und Wirbelwind drängeln sich immer dazwischen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Süße, ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir. :-)

Als Marcus am nächsten Morgen langsam erwachte, spürte er zu seiner großen Freude, dass sein stolzer Germane immer noch eng an ihn geschmiegt neben ihm in seinem Bett lag. Der junge Legatus hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Erik schon lange vor ihm wach werden und aufstehen würde, aber als er nun die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass es noch sehr früh sein musste, denn der orange glühende Ball der frühen Morgensonne hatte die Schatten der Dämmerung noch nicht aus dem Zimmer vertreiben können, und auch der Hahn hatte noch nicht gekräht, ein Marcus inzwischen sehr vertrautes Geräusch, das den Beginn des Tages in der Mattiacer-Siedlung mit hartnäckiger Regelmäßigkeit jeden Morgen aufs Neue ankündigte.

Für eine Weile lag der blonde Römer einfach nur still da und horchte in sich hinein. Der vergangene Tag war der anstrengendste seit seiner Verwundung gewesen, aber Marcus fühlte sich so frisch und ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die tiefe Wunde in seiner Seite heilte nur langsam, wie es bei der Schwere der Verletzung zu erwarten gewesen war, aber sie hatte sich nicht entzündet, und das Narbengewebe war kühl und rosig anstatt rot und geschwollen. Marcus fühlte auch nur noch ein dumpfes und gut erträgliches Pochen, als er sich jetzt vorsichtig umdrehte, um dem jungen Mattiacer-Häuptling, der sein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte, beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Eriks hellbraunes Haar war verwuschelt, und er sah wie ein unschuldiger Junge aus, wie er so neben ihm in tiefem Schlaf ruhig und friedlich dalag. Die langen, dichten und erstaunlich dunklen Wimpern formten zwei Halbmonde auf der glatten und hellen Haut unter seinen geschlossenen Augen, und der sensible Mund war leicht geöffnet, aber Erik schnarchte nicht, wie Marcus es von den meisten anderen Männern her kannte. Marcus erinnerte sich daran, dass Erik ihm versprochen hatte, noch bei ihm zu sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte, und außerdem war es ja auch noch sehr früh am Morgen. Der junge Römer lächelte zärtlich, und er hätte noch Stunden damit zubringen können, seinen tapferen Germanen einfach nur hingerissen anzustarren, aber Eriks innere Uhr weckte ihn kurze Zeit später, und er bewegte sich und öffnete seine schönen, vom Schlaf noch leicht verhangenen haselnussbraunen Augen, um Marcus' Blick zu suchen. Marcus stockte der Atem, und sein Herz begann zu rasen, ein seltsames und doch wunderbares Gefühl, an das er sich nur zu gerne gewöhnen würde, denn er konnte sich keinen schöneren Anblick vorstellen als den des jungen Germanen, der ihn gleichzeitig verschlafen und zärtlich anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Marcus, hast Du gut geschlafen?“ Fragte Erik mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen, und Marcus konnte nicht widerstehen und streckte die Hand aus, um sanft Eriks Wange zu streicheln. „Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen“, gab er mit einem Schmunzeln zurück, „und Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Erik. Aber wir waren uns doch einig, dass Du mich auch dann Rango nennst, wenn wir alleine sind!“

Erik verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. „Du bist aber streng, Marc... Rango. Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass Du mit Deinem neuen Namen weniger Probleme zu haben scheinst als ich. Aber Du hast ja recht. Es ist nur, dass ich Deinen – anderen – Namen so gerne mag“, gestand er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Marcus grinste zurück. „Was schon sehr erstaunlich ist, wenn man es genau bedenkt. Trotzdem müssen wir uns beide an 'Rango' gewöhnen, ob es uns passt oder nicht. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass bald jemand hier auftauchen wird, um zu erfahren, ob es Zeugen des Überfalls gibt oder ob es Überlebende gab. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir uns dann verraten würden, nicht wahr, Erik?“

Erik seufzte erneut. „Das stimmt. Ich rechne jeden Tag damit, dass entweder Sigurd selbst hier auftauchen wird, oder dass er zumindest einige seiner Männer schicken wird, um hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er hat mir mehrmals das Angebot unterbreitet, sich um unsere Siedlung und meine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, falls mir die Bürde der Verantwortung zu schwer werden sollte, und er wird den Überfall sicher als Ausrede benutzen, um hier ein wenig zu spionieren. Falls Du Dich gut genug fühlst, würde ich Dich heute gerne mit zu unserem Versammlungsplatz nehmen, damit Du die anderen kennenlernst. Meine Männer sind schon sehr neugierig, vor allem diejenigen, die Deinen Vater gut kannten.“

Marcus nickte. „Ich fühle mich erstaunlich gut und kräftig!“ Versicherte er Erik mit fester Stimme. „Deine ganz besondere Medizin gestern Abend hat wahre Wunder gewirkt.“

Zu seinem Erstaunen und Entzücken errötete Erik. „Hm, das freut mich. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du heute Abend die nächste Dosis dieser hochwirksamen Medizin bekommst. Ich würde sie Dir ja jetzt verabreichen, aber ich kann Rufus und Lioba nebenan hören, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Rufus an die Tür klopfen wird. Davon abgesehen scheint sich ein Bär heute Nacht hier ins Zimmer geschlichen und irgendwo versteckt zu haben, das muss ich jedenfalls wegen dem lauten Brummen annehmen, das ich die ganze Zeit höre. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht suchen gehen, bevor er aus seinem Versteck kommt und uns frisst.“

Erik zwinkerte Marcus zu, und jetzt war es an dem jungen Römer, tief rot zu werden, denn das eindringliche Brummen war das Rumpeln seines Magens, der sich lautstark in Erinnerung rief, dass er endlich mit etwas Gehaltvollem gefüllt werden wollte. „Das wäre allerdings jammerschade“, gab er zu, kuschelte sich aber nur enger an Erik anstatt sich von ihm zu lösen. „Der Bär wird aber sicher Mitleid mit einem armen, verletzten Mann haben und warten, bis ich meinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss bekommen habe!“ Beschwerte er sich, denn auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Erik mit seinen Bedenken, was Rufus' plötzliches Auftauchen anging recht hatte, so wollte er doch wenigstens einen Kuss haben, bevor sich sein wundervoller Gefährte wieder in den vernünftigen Häuptling verwandelte.

„Ja, das denke ich auch“, wisperte Erik glücklich, und Marcus schloss die Augen, um den sanften und zärtlichen Kuss besser genießen zu können, als der junge Germane ihn jetzt an sich zog. Aus dem sanften Kuss wurde bald ein leidenschaftlicher, der viel länger dauerte, als beide es geplant hatten, und der arme, hungrige Bär musste noch ziemlich lange laut brummen, bis er endlich wieder beachtet wurde.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Fulgur schnaubte aufgeregt, als er seinen geliebten Herrn langsam um die Ecke des Hauses kommen sah, und der stolze Hengst machte seinen Hals ganz lang, um sich seinen Kopf streicheln zu lassen, noch bevor der blonde Mann, der eigentlich ein junger Römer war, sich aber schon beinahe vollständig in einen Germanen verwandelt hatte, die Koppel erreichte, die der Araber sich mit Eriks Stute Wirbelwind teilte.

Erik, der ein Stückchen hinter Marcus lief, grinste, als Fulgur den Apfel, den sein schmerzlich vermisster, menschlicher Gefährte ihm auf der flachen Hand hinhielt, mit einer ungeduldigen Kopfbewegung zur Seite stieß, um stattdessen sein weiches Maul in Marcus Handfläche zu pressen und mit seiner rauen Zunge hingebungsvoll über die salzige Haut zu lecken.

Das leckere Obst fiel mit einem leisen Plumps auf den grasbedeckten Boden der Koppel und Wirbelwind, die neben Fulgur stand und ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und schnappte danach, um die unerwartete Köstlichkeit mit einem triumphierenden Schnauben zu verspeisen. Marcus gab einen empörten Laut von sich, aber sein schwarzer Araber scherte sich nicht darum, dass der Apfel für ihn verloren war, sein Glück hing nicht von einer roten Frucht ab, sondern davon, seinen Herrn wiederzusehen, und Erik beeilte sich, das Gatter zu öffnen, bevor das herrliche Tier es mit seinen stampfenden Hufen beschädigen konnte.

„Ist ja gut, Donar, Rango ist ja schon da. Siehst Du, das Gatter ist schon offen. Du musst aber vorsichtig sein, Dein Besitzer ist noch ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen und sollte sich besser auf die Strohballen setzen. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er Dich wieder reiten kann“, erklärte er dem ungeduldigen Tier, das ihn nur eines kurzen Blickes aus seinen samtigen, braunen Pferdeaugen würdigte, bevor es begann, seinen Herrn mit seinem Maul behutsam in Richtung der Strohballen zu stupsen, die Erik am Vortag aufgeschichtet hatte.

Der junge Germane wunderte sich nicht über Fulgurs Verhalten, er war mit Tieren aufgewachsen und wusste, dass diese viel sensibler und intelligenter waren, als es die meisten Menschen ihnen zutrauten, und so schloss er nur beruhigt das Gatter wieder und drehte sich zu Wirbelwind um. „Kommst Du auch mit, meine Schöne? Rango braucht noch ein wenig Stütze beim Sitzen.“ Die weiße Stute beäugte den blonden, für sie noch unbekannten Menschen, den sie ganz eindeutig als ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz um Fulgurs Gunst betrachtete und wieherte empört, bevor sie Erik zögernd und ziemlich beleidigt folgte, denn Fulgur beachtete sie überhaupt nicht mehr.

Erik lachte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Eifersüchtige Pferde, da muss sogar ich mich erst dran gewöhnen!“ Stellte er belustigt fest, als er sich neben Marcus auf dem Strohballen niederließ. Er streichelte die weiche Nase seiner schönen Stute, die ein wenig besänftigt den Kopf senkte, um sich den Hals kraulen zu lassen.

Marcus lehnte sich an ihn und lachte. „Glaube mir, ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass Ful... Donar so eifersüchtig ist. Wir waren aber auch nur ganz selten länger als zwei Tage voneinander getrennt, und dann war er jedes Mal in seiner vertrauten Umgebung und wusste wohl instinktiv, dass es mir gut geht. Nach dem, was Du mir erzählt hast, hat er mich ja auf dem Boden in meinem Blut liegen sehen.“ Er schauderte leicht, und Erik legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Ja, das muss für ihn noch schlimmer gewesen sein, als es für uns schon war.“ Erik zauberte einen zweiten Apfel aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Marcus hin, damit er seinen Hengst damit füttern konnte.

Marcus zögerte. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass wir uns das leisten können? Das Gras ist grün und saftig, und zusammen mit dem Heu reicht es Fu... Donar völlig aus.“

Erik schob Wirbelwinds Kopf zur Seite, als sein freches Pferd versuchte, nach dem Apfel zu schnappen. „Wirbelwind! Du hattest Deine Ration für heute schon!“ Ermahnte er sie streng, woraufhin die Stute sich beleidigt umdrehte und zur anderen Seite der Koppel galoppierte, wo sie am Zaun stehen blieb und Fulgur mit einem Wiehern aufforderte, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Der Hengst blieb aber, wo er war und schnaubte nur unbeeindruckt. Er hatte sich entschlossen, das Angebot, das eigentlich eine Bestechung war für das, was Erik heute vorhatte, nun doch anzunehmen und zermalmte die runde Frucht gierig, bevor Marcus die Hand zurückziehen konnte. Wirbelwind wieherte schrill und zutiefst empört, bevor sie schließlich aufgab und sich demonstrativ abwandte, um stattdessen an dem saftigen Gras zu zupfen. Fulgurs Ohren zuckten irritiert, aber nach einem Moment drehte er der weißen Stute ebenfalls den Rücken zu und schnupperte an Eriks Tasche, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sein neuer Freund und Lebensretter seines Herrn noch einen Apfel darin versteckt hatte.

Erik lachte und strich dem herrlichen, schwarzen Hengst sanft über seine Nüstern. „Da ist keiner mehr, ich muss Dich enttäuschen, mein Schöner. Ein Apfel am Tag ist genug. Die letzte Ernte war gut und reichlich, Rango, Du musst Dir darum keine Sorgen machen. Ich verzichte gerne auf meinen Apfel, wenn Donar sich dafür gnädig zeigt und sich von mir und meinen Männern anfassen lässt. Das Problem, das Du heute morgen angesprochen hast, bereitet mir nämlich auch einige Sorgen. Sigurd wird hier ganz sicher bald auftauchen, und wenn er sieht, dass Donar sich nur von Dir – einen für ihn angeblich ja noch neuen Herrn - berühren lässt, wird er seine Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Deshalb habe ich Jonas, Malte, Lars und Sven gebeten, sich zu uns zu gesellen. Donar muss lernen, auch sie zu akzeptieren, sonst wird es schwierig, Sigurd und seine Schergen zu täuschen.“

Marcus nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das hat mir auch schon einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“ Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte zum Gatter. „Das sind sie, nicht wahr?“ Er blinzelte und schattete seine Augen mit seiner Hand ab. Erik drehte den Kopf und rückte unwillkürlich ein Stückchen von Marcus ab. Er schämte sich nicht für seine Gefühle für den beeindruckenden römischen Legatus, der noch so jung und doch schon so kampferprobt war, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass seine Gefährten und treuen Freunde gleich zu Anfang davon beeinflusst wurden, dass Marcus und er ein Paar waren. Nach dem gemeinsamen Erwachen an diesem Morgen hatte Marcus zum ersten Mal das Frühstück mit ihm, Lioba und Rufus gemeinsam in der Wohnstube eingenommen, und danach hatte er sogar mit Hilfe von Rufus zum ersten Mal nach seiner schweren Verwundung gebadet. Erik war in der Zwischenzeit seinen Pflichten als Bauer und Viehbesitzer nachgekommen, denn jeder Germane, egal ob Häuptling oder einfacher Siedler musste selbst für seinen Lebensunterhalt und den seiner Familie sorgen. Erik verrichtete diese Arbeiten sogar gerne, denn sie hielten ihn in Form und halfen ihm dabei, den Kopf frei zu kriegen, wenn er Sorgen hatte, oder über bestimmte Dinge nachdenken musste.

Marcus hatte fest geschlafen, als er in sein Haus zurückgekehrt war, erschöpft von dem langen Aufsein und der Anstrengung des Bades, und Erik hatte eine ganze Weile an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm dabei zugesehen, während seine Liebe zu dem Römer, der so unerwartet in sein Leben gestolpert war, ihn beinahe überwältigt hatte. Rufus hatte ihm irgendwann mitgeteilt, dass Jonas ihn zu sprechen wünschte, und Erik hatte Marcus schweren Herzens allein gelassen, um sich mit seinem besten Freund über die Lage zu unterhalten. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass Marcus jetzt kräftig genug war, um Eriks Kampfgefährten näher kennenzulernen, und dass jetzt auch der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um ihn als neues Mitglied der Siedlung willkommen zu heißen und ihn in das alltägliche Leben der Gemeinschaft zu integrieren. Das bedeutete auch, dass Fulgur – oder Donar, wie Erik ihn nannte – sich an eine andere Hand als die von Marcus und Erik selbst gewöhnen musste, um die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, und Erik konnte nur hoffen, dass der eigenwillige Hengst dabei mitspielen würde. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel, und der junge Mattiacer wusste nur zu gut, dass eine einzige Nachlässigkeit ausreichte, um Marcus' wahre Identität zu enthüllen. Seine Siedlung war groß und einflussreich, aber Erik konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich Sigurd und dadurch auch andere Häuptlinge zu Feinden zu machen, bevor er handfeste Beweise für Sigurds falsches Spiel und seinen Verrat an den eigenen Leuten hatte.

Der junge Häuptling der Mattiacer-Siedlung richtete sich auf und straffte die Schultern, als er seine vier Vertrauten auf sich zukommen sah. „Jonas, Malte, Lars, Sven, kommt zu uns! Es ist an der Zeit, dass Ihr endlich meinen Vetter Rango kennenlernt!“


	12. Neue Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus trifft endlich Eriks Gefährten. Werden ihn die anderen Mattiacer ihn wirklich als einen der ihren akzeptieren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist endlich das längst überfällige, versprochene Kapitel, Süße. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir nach der viel zu langen Wartezeit. :-)  
> Meine lieben Leser, ich hoffe, dass wenigstens einige von Euch noch an dieser Geschichte interessiert sind, ich wäre für Euer Feedback wirklich sehr dankbar. <33

Marcus musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich aufgeregt war, als er Eriks Freunde und Weggefährten auf sich zukommen sah. Jonas, Malte, Lars und Sven hatten ihn zwar schon kennengelernt, aber Marcus war bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ja bewusstlos gewesen. Für ihn war dieses Treffen die erste wirkliche Begegnung, und er atmete tief ein und straffte seine Schultern, während er den jungen Männern aufmerksam entgegen blickte.

Erik hatte ihm erklärt, dass Lars und Sven Zwillinge waren, deshalb mussten die beiden hochgewachsenen blonden Männer dieselben sein, und Marcus vermutete instinktiv, dass der kleinere der beiden braunhaarigen Mattiacer Jonas war, weil Erik neben ihm sich ein wenig anspannte, als er dessen Blick erwiderte. Jonas war Eriks bester Freund, so viel wusste Marcus schon, natürlich war Erik sein Urteil über Marcus besonders wichtig.

„Sei gegrüßt, Rango!“ Die vier Germanen blieben etwa zwei oder drei Meter vor den Strohballen stehen, auf denen Marcus und Erik saßen, denn Fulgur schnaubte aufgeregt und legte die Ohren an, als die vier Krieger ihm zu nahe kamen. Marcus klopfte beruhigend seinen Hals. „Das sind unsere Freunde, mein Schöner, Du musst nicht befürchten, dass Jonas, Malte, Lars und Sven mir oder Dir ein Leid zufügen wollen“, sagte er leise, und der schwarze Hengst drehte den Kopf hin und her und beäugte die Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch.

„Guten Tag. Ich freue mich, Eriks treue Weggefährten endlich kennenzulernen“, begrüßte Marcus die vier jungen Männer nun. Er richtete sich langsam von dem Strohballen auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte, um Eriks Freunden die Hand zu reichen. Fulgur scharrte nervös mit dem Vorderhuf, aber der eigenwillige Araber machte keine Anstalten, auf die andere Seite der Wiese zu galoppieren, sondern blieb dicht neben Marcus' Sitzplatz stehen, ganz so, als ob er seinen Herrn beschützen wollte.

„Kommt vorsichtig näher, einer nach dem anderen“, schaltete Erik sich nun in die etwas steife Unterhaltung ein, und der kleinere der beiden braunhaarigen Männer trat langsam vor. Er ergriff Marcus' Handgelenk und drückte es, nicht zu fest aber auch nicht zu locker, und Marcus entspannte sich und lächelte Eriks besten Freund an, als er den Gruß erwiderte. „Du bist Jonas, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er, und der Mattiacer mit dem dichten Haarschopf nickte. „Ja, der bin ich. Ich freue mich, Eriks Vetter endlich kennenzulernen.“

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls.“ Marcus erwiderte das Lächeln aufrichtig und drehte sich dann zu Fulgur um. „Donar, das ist Jonas, ein Freund von mir. Jonas wird jetzt Deinen Hals streicheln, und Du wirst mein guter Junge sein und Dich von ihm berühren lassen, nicht wahr?“

Fulgur scheute ein wenig zurück, blieb dann aber brav stehen, nur seine zitternden Flanken zeigten, dass er immer noch misstrauisch war und sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte.

Jonas streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um die seidige, schwarze Mähne des Hengstes zu streicheln. „Du bist ein wunderschönes Tier, Donar, ich hoffe, dass ich Dein Vertrauen gewinnen werde. Dein Herr ist sicher hier bei uns in der Siedlung, und wir werden gut auf ihn und auf Dich aufpassen“, versprach der junge Krieger, und Fulgur schnaubte leise und ließ sich ohne Widerstand streicheln.

Nach einer Weile wagte Jonas es sogar, ihm die flache Hand hinzuhalten, damit das stolze Pferd seinen Duft aufnehmen konnte, und Fulgur drückte nach kurzem Zögern seine weichen Nüstern in seine Hand und leckte über die leicht salzige Haut.

„Du hast sein Herz schon gewonnen, Jonas!“ Rief Marcus ein wenig erstaunt aus, nicht sicher, ob er darüber erleichtert oder verletzt sein sollte. Es überraschte ihn, dass er jetzt derjenige war, der eine gewisse Eifersucht verspürte, aber als er in Eriks lächelnde Augen blickte, vergaß er seine Eifersucht. Erik war ganz eindeutig erleichtert und glücklich darüber, dass Fulgur sich so willig zeigte, seine Freunde zu akzeptieren, und wenn er glücklich war, dann war Marcus es auch.

Jonas klopfte ein letztes Mal Fulgurs Hals und trat dann einige Schritte zurück, um für Malte, Lars und Sven Platz zu machen. Der schwarze Hengst schien sich in sein Schicksal drein gefügt zu haben, denn er blieb ruhig stehen und schnupperte neugierig an Maltes Hand, als der hochgewachsene Mattiacer sie ihm hinstreckte. „Guten Tag, Donar, ich bin Malte“, machte der junge Krieger sich mit dem Araber vertraut, und Fulgur wieherte und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen seine Hüfte.

Malte lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein stolzer Hengst, aber ich habe leider keinen Apfel für Dich in meiner Tasche. Ich möchte Dein Zutrauen ohne Bestechung gewinnen.“

Fulgur schnaubte enttäuscht, und die sechs jungen Männer lachten. Wirbelwind hatte in der Zwischenzeit entschieden, dass ihr nicht genügend Beachtung geschenkt wurde, und sie kam mit einem empörten Wiehern heran galoppiert um sich zwischen ihren neuen Freund und die beiden blonden Germanen zu drängeln, die jetzt beide Fulgurs Hals streichelten.

„Ah, da ist ja meine eifersüchtige Schönheit.“ Erik rieb über die samtigen Nüstern seiner Stute und Marcus ertappte sich dabei, wie er fasziniert auf Eriks schöne Hände starrte und sich wünschte, dass Erik ihn auch so sanft liebkoste. Die Zwillinge klopften ein letztes Mal Fulgurs Hals und drehten sich dann zu Marcus um.

„Wir freuen uns, Dich endlich kennenzulernen, Rango. Es ist schön, dass Du den weiten Weg von Deiner eigenen Siedlung hier her gewagt hast, um Erik in diesen unruhigen Zeiten beizustehen. Ich bin Lars, und das hier ist mein Bruder Sven“, stellte der Zwilling, der links vor ihm stand sich vor.

Marcus musste bei dem Wort 'Siedlung' schmunzeln, denn die stolze Stadt Rom konnte nun wahrhaftig nicht als Siedlung bezeichnet werden, aber er war dankbar dafür, dass Eriks Freunde sich an die Rolle hielten, die ihm als halber Kelte und halber Mattiacer zugedacht war, und die Keltensiedlung in der Nähe von Augusta Treverorum war sicher mehr eine Siedlung als eine große Stadt.

„Ich freue mich auch, meine Verwandten endlich einmal zu treffen, es ist viel zu lange her, seit unsere Siedlungen das letzte Mal Kontakt hatten“, erwiderte er, und Erik strahlte förmlich vor Stolz. „Da hast Du allerdings recht, Rango!“ Stimmte er zu, um dann in die Richtung seines Hauses zu zeigen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns drinnen weiter unterhielten? Wirbelwind und Donar kommen eine Weile ohne uns aus, und ich würde Euch gerne zum Essen einladen, um die Ankunft meines Vetters gebührend zu feiern“, sagte er. Marcus warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn er fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft, und die Strohballen waren kein wirklich komfortabler Sitzplatz über einen längeren Zeitraum.

„Wir nehmen Deine Einladung sehr gerne an, Erik“, versicherte Jonas ihm, und der junge Häuptling schloss das Gatter und winkte seinen Freunden, Marcus um ihm zu folgen.

Der junge römische Legatus streichelte ein letztes Mal Fulgurs Hals, und der schwarze Hengst wieherte seinem geliebten Herrn und seinen neuen Freunden einen fröhlichen Abschiedsgruß zu, bevor er mit Wirbelwind in vergnügten Bocksprüngen über die Wiese tobte.

Marcus ließ sich von Erik zurück zum Haus führen, und er fühlte Zuversicht und neue Kraft durch seine Glieder strömen. Mit Eriks Hilfe würde er herausfinden, wer ihn angegriffen und seine Männer getötet hatte, und gemeinsam würden sie die Verräter zur Strecke bringen, da war er sich jetzt ganz sicher.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sie hatten es sich um den großen Tisch herum gemütlich gemacht, und Rufus bewirtete sie auf Eriks Zeichen hin mit frischer Cervisia und dem leckeren Eintopf, den Lioba und er gekocht hatten. Die letzte Jagd war sehr erfolgreich gewesen, und Erik beobachtete mit großer Freude, wie Marcus den Löffel in seine hölzerne Schüssel tauchte, um sich das herzhafte Gericht, dass aus Kohl, Rehbraten und duftenden Kräutern zubereitet worden war, mit sichtlichem Genuss schmecken zu lassen.

Die Haut des beeindruckenden Römers war immer noch ziemlich fahl, aber Marcus' Wangen waren nicht mehr so eingefallen, und sein gesunder Appetit war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm schon viel besser ging, als das noch vor wenigen Tagen der Fall gewesen war.

Es war auch eine gute Sache, dass sein Vater einige Veränderungen an seinem Haus vorgenommen hatte, die für mehr Bequemlichkeit sorgten. Albin hatte durch eine alte Verletzung am Bein schlecht für längere Zeit auf dem Boden sitzen können und er hatte deshalb zusammen mit Rufus und Erik einen langen Eichentisch und Stühle für die Wohnstube gezimmert.

Die Stammesgefährten hatten die für sie ungewohnte Einrichtung nach einigem Staunen akzeptiert, und einige andere Mattiacer hatten sich bald ähnliche Möbelstücke angefertigt. Kein stolzer Germane konnte sich vorstellen, sich beim Essen wie ein Römer auf einer Liege zu räkeln, aber an einem Tisch zu sitzen brachte einige Vorteile mit sich, zum Beispiel auch für die Frauen bei der Hausarbeit. Erik gefiel diese Art zu essen besser als die, mit seiner Schüssel auf dem Boden direkt bei der qualmenden Feuerstelle zu sitzen. Davon abgesehen war es auch wärmer, vor allem im Winter, und es schonte auch die Kleidung, die nicht so oft gewaschen werden musste, wenn man nicht auf dem kalten und oft schmutzigen Boden saß.

Sven und Lars hatten sich neben Marcus gesetzt, während Jonas und Malte neben Erik Platz genommen hatten. Jonas nippte nachdenklich an seiner Cervisia, und Malte kaute auf einem Stück Brot herum. „Ich habe es im Gefühl, dass Sigurd hier bald auftauchen wird“, sagte Jonas jetzt nachdenklich, und sein Blick wanderte unbewusst zur Tür, so als ob er sich über heimliche Zuhörer Sorgen machen würde.

Erik nickte mit einem Seufzer. „Ja, das befürchte ich auch. Es wäre gut, wenn er sich noch wenigstens zwei oder drei Tage Zeit lassen würde, denn im Moment sieht man Rango seine Erschöpfung noch an, vor allem, wenn er läuft.“

Marcus errötete leicht, als er fünf Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet sah. „Ich gebe mein Bestes“, versicherte er ein wenig verletzt, und Erik ballte seine Hand zur Faust, um nicht über Marcus' Finger zu streicheln, die auf der hölzernen Tischplatte neben seiner Schüssel lagen.

„Das wissen wir, Rango. Eriks Worte waren nicht als Vorwurf gemeint“, erwiderte Sven freundlich, und Erik lächelte seinen geliebten Römer entschuldigend an. „Nein, das waren sie ganz bestimmt nicht, Mar... Rango. Ich wünsche mir einfach nur manchmal, dass mein Vater noch leben würde, er hatte immer einen Ratschlag zur Hand und wusste immer, was in solchen Situationen zu tun war. Ich fühle mich im Moment doch ziemlich ratlos und verunsichert“, bekannte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Unterton in der Stimme, und Malte klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Du machst das großartig, Erik. Wir vermissen Albin sehr, aber wir könnten uns wirklich keinen besseren Häuptling als Dich wünschen.“

Sven und Lars nickten zustimmend, und der Blick, mit dem Jonas Erik bedachte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er das gleiche wie Malte empfand.

„Malte hat völlig recht, Erik. Wir haben des öfteren mit den Dorfältesten darüber gesprochen, und wir sind alle der gleichen Meinung. Du bist ein mehr als würdiger Nachfolger Deines Vaters, und Du musst die Bürde ja auch nicht alleine tragen. Die Stammesmitglieder dieser Siedlung stehen alle geschlossen hinter Dir, und niemand wird Marcus an Sigurd verraten. Er ist von nun an Dein Vetter Rango, und Du musst nicht befürchten, dass Dir einer von uns in den Rücken fallen wird. Ich mache mir nur um die anderen Siedlungen ein wenig Sorgen, da Sigurd einen ziemlich großen Einfluss auf sie ausübt. Unsere Siedlung mag die größte und wichtigste sein, aber allein können wir nur wenig ausrichten. Und ohne Beweise werden wir die anderen Häuptlinge nicht von Sigurds Machenschaften überzeugen können, zumal er ja den Römer als Rückendeckung hat, der im Augenblick die Befehlsgewalt über Mogontiacum ausübt.“

Erik fühlte sich durch die Treue seiner Freunde getröstet und gestärkt, und er suchte Marcus' Blick. Der blonde Römer, der aufgrund seiner Kleidung und des Bartes wirklich nicht mehr von einem Mattiacer zu unterscheiden war, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

„Wir müssen versuchen, Sigurd und seinen Gefolgsleuten eine Falle zu stellen“, dachte Marcus nun laut, nachdem er einen großen Schluck Cervisia getrunken hatte. „Ihm muss klar sein, dass er in Verdacht geraten wird, wenn er sich bei den Entführungen weiterhin nur auf die Siedlungen seines Stammes konzentrieren wird.  
Ich vermute wenigstens, dass seine Schergen sich bisher nur auf die nähere Umgebung von Mogontiacum konzentriert haben. Das Gebiet ist zu dünn besiedelt um die Schuld dauerhaft auf jemand anderen zu schieben, da es keine Fremden gibt, die sich hier für längere Zeit aufhalten, und die man deshalb für die Entführungen verantwortlich machen könnte.  
Natürlich könnte er versuchen, den Verdacht auf Erik oder einen anderen Häuptling zu lenken, ich denke aber, dass Gaius Servantus lieber nicht riskieren möchte, dass es durch solche Anschuldigungen zu Unruhen in den Siedlungen kommt und Sigurd deshalb wahrscheinlich an der kurzen Leine halten wird.  
Wenn wir Sigurd und seinem römischen Komplizen ein neues, lohnenderes Jagdgebiet schmackhaft machen könnten, würden sie ihre Beutezüge sicher dorthin verlagern. Wir könnten dann ihm und seinen Handlangern folgen und ihn so überführen, ohne dabei unsere Siedlung hier oder die anderen unseres Stammes zu gefährden.“

Erik fühlte eine wunderbare Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die durch Marcus' Worte entfacht worden war. Dem jungen Häuptling war natürlich klar, dass der römische Legatus sie hauptsächlich gewählt hatte, um seine neue Identität als keltisch-germanischer Krieger Rango zu verinnerlichen, aber vielleicht hatte er die Worte 'unsere Siedlung' und 'unser Stamm' ja auch ein klein wenig benutzt, weil er Erik liebte, und Eriks Stamm deshalb auch zu seinem Stamm wurde. Der junge Mattiacer hoffte jedenfalls, das dies auch mit ein Grund für Marcus' Wortwahl war.

„Das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an, Rango“, ermunterte Erik seinen römischen Gast, der innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so viel mehr für ihn geworden war, aufgeregt. „Erläutere uns Deine Idee bitte genauer.“

Jonas und Malte murmelten etwas zustimmendes, und Sven und Lars rieben sich aufgeregt die Hände. „Das hört sich nach Abenteuer an!“ Stellte Sven aufgeregt fest, und Erik konnte Rufus im rückwärtigen Teil des Hauses schnauben hören. Es war nicht so, dass sein keltischer Diener und Vertrauter etwas gegen Abenteuer einzuwenden hatte, aber für Rufus waren Eriks und Liobas Wohlergehen und Sicherheit das wichtigste, und sein treuer Freund fand die Aussicht, dass sein junger Herr sich in ein gefährliches Abenteuer stürzte, offensichtlich nicht besonders verlockend. Erik wusste aber, dass Rufus ihn immer unterstützen und ihm auch helfen würde, deshalb nahm er seine Reaktion gelassen hin.

„Ich komme ja aus einer relativ großen Siedlung, die weit genug von Mogontiacum entfernt ist, um den Verdacht nicht sofort auf Servantus und seine Spießgesellen zu lenken. Dieses Oppidum ist gut befestigt – zumindest war es das, als ich es das letzte Mal gesehen habe - aber die Einwohner handeln mit Augusta Treverorum und anderen, kleineren Siedlungen in der Nähe. Auf jeden Fall ist die Einwohnerzahl groß genug, um ein lohnendes Ziel für Sigurd und Servantus darzustellen, und durch den regen Handelsverkehr besteht außerdem die Möglichkeit für sie, Reisende zu überfallen und außer Menschen auch noch wertvolle Güter zu erbeuten. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass Sigurd und Servantus längst wissen, dass diese Siedlung existiert, deshalb müssen wir ihnen einen Köder hinwerfen, den sie nicht ignorieren können.“

Erik kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Marcus' Idee hatte etwas für sich, die Frage war nur, was sie als Köder benutzen könnten, um Sigurd und seine Männer dazu zu bringen, ihre bisherigen Pläne zu ändern, und in ihre Falle zu tappen. Der Plan war eigentlich wirklich großartig, denn die Siedlung der Treverer war noch nah genug, dass Sigurd sie als mögliches Ziel in Betracht ziehen würde, aber weit genug weg von seiner eigenen Siedlung, dass er nicht in Verdacht geraten würde.

„Ich denke, dass ich eine mögliche Lösung für Euer Problem habe, Herr.“ Rufus war leise an den Tisch heran getreten, und Erik lächelte den rothaarigen Kelten an. „Wir würden Deinen Vorschlag gerne hören, Rufus.“

Der Sklave verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm. „Da Dein Vetter Rango in dieser Siedlung aufgewachsen ist, hat er sicher selbst das Ritual der Mannesreife durchlaufen. Dieses treverische Ritual, nach dem die Jungen und Mädchen in den Kreis der Erwachsenen aufgenommen werden, wenn sie das entsprechende Alter erreicht haben, ist eine Art Prüfung. Die Jungen und Mädchen müssen mehrere Tage alleine außerhalb der Siedlung zubringen, wären also eine leichte Beute, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich, dass dieses Ritual immer kurz vor der Sommersonnenwende stattfindet, in der kürzesten Nacht werden sie dann mit einem Fest in den Kreis der Erwachsenen aufgenommen.“

Erik und seine jungen Gefährten starrten Rufus einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, aber Marcus nickte begeistert. „Du hast völlig recht, Rufus, genau dieses Ritual habe ich auch durchlaufen. Da unsere Siedlung eine große ist, gibt es dieses Jahr auch wieder eine mehrere junge Männer und Frauen, die sich diesem Ritual unterziehen werden. Der Zeitpunkt ist ideal, er gibt Sigurd und Servantus genügend Zeit zur Vorbereitung. Ich denke, dass es für Servantus wahrscheinlich der letzte Beutezug sein wird, danach wird er sicher versuchen, sich mit dem Geld irgendwohin abzusetzen, wo er sich Kaiser Tiberius' Bestrafung entziehen kann.“

„Die Idee hört sich nach einem guten Plan an, aber ich befürchte, dass wir alleine nicht viel werden ausrichten können. Sigurd und Servantus werden sicher etliche Männer dorthin schicken, und wir sind zu wenige, als dass wir sie alleine besiegen könnten“, gab Erik zu bedenken.

„Ich denke, ich habe dafür eine Lösung. Während meiner Zeit in Rom habe ich den Legaten kennengelernt, den Tiberius letztes Jahr nach Augusta Treverorum gesandt hat. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Robertus Levantus daran interessiert sein wird, Servantus seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Er ist ein treuer Diener Roms und ein guter Freund. Wir müssten nur einen Boten zu ihm schicken, der ihn über die Geschehnisse informiert“, sagte Marcus mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und Erik konnte nur überwältigt nicken.

Endlich schienen sie einen Weg gefunden zu haben, um Sigurd und Servantus das Handwerk zu legen und den Tod von Pitorius und seinem Vater zu rächen. Endlich würde er in der Lage sein, der Gerechtigkeit Genüge zu tun, und wenn Marcus' Plan aufging, dann musste keine Siedlung mehr befürchten, dass ihre jungen Männer und Frauen in die Sklaverei verkauft wurden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob einige keltische Stämme tatsächlich solche Rituale hatten, aber möglich wäre es ja, so viel wissen wir ja nicht über dieses faszinierende Volk. Kelten und Germanen waren auf jeden Fall sehr Natur-verbunden, also ist Rufus' Vorschlag wohl nicht zu abwegig, und außerdem ist es ja vor allem als Falle für Sigurd und seine Helfeshelfer gedacht. :-)


End file.
